Run (Kevedd)
by Revolution16
Summary: No one said finding your self was easy. Kevin has learned to play a part to fit in and keep at the top of the food chain during high school so long as everyone believe his role. Eddward has changed to fit in more but still stands out. Some things never change while others change too much. Both struggle to deal with high school. (suck at summaries. Rating for later chapters! REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

Peach Creek was not a bad town but not much really goes on in such a small place. Even less than nothing goes on in the small cul-de-sac in which Kevin lived these days; with parents forcing their kids to get ready for the new school year. Kevin sighed as he picked up his cell phone to take a selfie of his boredom to update his social media page. He looked at the picture and his nose wrinkled. At age 16 it was important to look a certain way. Especially when you are the top dog at school. However, this selfie sucked. His red hair was messy and without its usual covering of his cap which he wore nearly all the time. Hat hair was a true disaster to the picture it also didn't help that his eyes had bags under them from the late summer night hanging with Nazz and Rolf. Mostly Nazz because Rolf was always busy with his farming life but when there was a spare moment the off speaking teen could always be found hanging out with his pals. A sigh and the delete button as the teen grabbed his hat and put it back on before trying again. This was really truly to kill time before he was to once again go hang out with Nazz. This time he didn't look that bad, the selfie even got his cunning smile just right. "The lady killer" he called it because being a popular jock he seemed to be able to just give people that smile and get mostly what he wanted. He posted the picture with the caption "Bored but keeping it realz" he shrugged figuring that would work the best.

Once again emerald eyes looked tiredly out the window this time something drew their focus. The Ed's. He watched to see that the teens were up to this time, again just to kill time. They were too far under his social radar to actually care, well mostly anyways at school he made sure to pay no mind even though Eddy made it nearly impossible. He had to play it cool because he was too cool for their childish antics to affect him. Yes, Kevin knew he was a jock and was proud of it. It shaped him, physically and mentally. He had hit a nice growth spurt in middle school and by this time in high school he was one of the tallest in his class and probably one of the fittest. He played nearly all sports, football, baseball, wrestling, and sometimes basketball if he was able. He watched as the Ed's spoke in front of Edd's house for a while. Even after all these years the Ed's remained friends and though they had stopped most of their dorkie schemes they were still irritants to the red headed teen, Eddy being the worst of course. The Ed's had changed over the years as well.

Eddy grew though was still the shortest in the group, his hair was longer but unruly and looked more like a dark brown than black. His style in clothes really hadn't changed much either Kevin knew Eddy was still pulling scams but more at school, and more cunning. The short teen was even trying to grow facial hair but it just looked pathetic in Kevin's opinion. He eyed Eddy distastefully still unable to understand why anyone in their right mind would find him appealing enough to be friends. Then again who said all the Ed's were in their right mind? Kevin looked at the largest of the Ed's. Ed was still a lug-head and though he had been tall during their childhood he was taller still, matching and maybe beating Kevin in height and if Kevin were being real, muscle too. Ed was one dude he did not care to fight at school and thankfully never truly had to, in fact, he played beside the teen freshman year of high school on the football team, and Ed was a beast. Sure, the coach had to dumb down the plays but once Ed understood what he was to do, or who he was to take out or protect, there was no stopping him. Kevin grinned at the thought wondering if that is why Eddy put up with the loud boy who was laughing loudly like always. Ed once tackled the red hair teen during practice and it felt like a train hit him. He was good at football but with his grade had not been allowed to play the last season but rumor was they were getting their train back due to his grades being better. Ed had been put on medication and since then was doing better at school, though that was probably thanks to Edd.

Emerald shifted to the Edd in mind. 'Still a dweeb' Kevin thought looking over the raven-haired teen though Edd had changed the most of all the dorks. Edd still wore that same signature hat when possible but Ed had just pulled it off and was playing keep away with it. Double-D's hair was past his ears and just long enough for his bangs to hang in his sapphire eyes. Double-D was clean shaven and Kevin wondered idly if this was one of his hygiene issues or due to just a lack of ability to grow facial hair. Edd was taller now too but not but much, he was average in that aspect and if Kevin were to stand beside him the other teen would most likely come up to his chest, possibly his neck. It's not like Kevin would find out because again he could not stand the Ed boys and would not care to truly know. Kevin watched and Eddy and Ed threw the hat back and forth trying to encourage the dorky teen to join in their game, so it could actually be considered a game of keep away. Double-D just rolled his eyes but had a friendly smile none-the-less as he crossed his arms over his chest. Edd was lean and Kevin knew this to be because the once hyperventilating boy who could barely run a short distance had gotten into the sport of running.

The red-haired teen recalled, with a grin, when the Double-dweeb was not even able to run without becoming winded and nearly pass out. Now, however; Edd was one of the school's best runners both distance and sprints on the track team and cross country. When on the swim team he wasn't that bad either usually coming in the top 5 of the team scores. With the sports, he played he had toned out with lean muscle, not bulky but not girlish but nice still an athlete's body. He heard a rumor that the teen might even be trying his hand in soccer this coming year too. All the sports surprised Kevin, he had never imagined the dweeb to be a sports fan and recalled how the other use to complain about gym class back in their youth. Kevin rolled his eyes though because it didn't matter Edd still was a dork and seemed to love being one, he loved his books and occasionally wore sweater vest or a bow tie now and again. Though Kevin did like that the double-dweeb's wardrobe had changed some since growing up to where he dressed more human instead of geek 90% of the time. Though Kevin had noticed Edd was more prone to dress in skinny jeans and dark colors, reminding the jock of the 'emo' kids at school. Kevin idly wondered again when he had taken notice of this change in the other male.

Edd was still always on the honor roll, in advanced classes, and just a goody-two-shoes. Heck the dork even found time to help others by tutoring or volunteering between all his activities! "dork" Kevin mumbled to himself as he watched the teen finally jump up and grab back the sock-like hat and placing it back upon his head neatly while saying something to the other two males, looking as though he was chastising them. Edd looked miffed for a moment before laughing probably knowing the big Ed was just being his normal crazy self. Emerald eyes then met with blue as Edd seemed to sense he was being watched and looked straight at the red-haired teens room window. Edd waved a kind hand and gave a smile, that smile that showed the gap in his teeth was still there, though it too had changed and dwindled down to be less noticeable. Kevin was pretty sure though one could still fit a toothpick or other slender object between it. Emerald eyes blinked the thought away as he saw the raven-haired teen showing the friendly gesture but before Kevin could even respond Eddy was waving too but with a middle finger so Kevin just gave one right back. Eddy rolled his eyes but he noticed Double-D looked a little... upset? Who cared though. Any friend of Eddy's was a screw up in Kevin's eyes.

Kevin then watched the Ed's wave goodbye and go their separate ways. "Wow even the dorks are boring today too..." he grumbled before grabbing his laptop to surf the web. Kevin went to staring at his ceiling after about an hour he was going stir crazy and now was ticked because it looked like rain. Normally on rainy days he would just work on his motorcycle he got for his 16th birthday, it was truly his pride and joy but today knowing he was going to be going to school soon and resume his sports he felt that maybe his time was better spent outside on a run before the rain ruined his plans. It was ridiculous because normally he wouldn't worry about conditioning this early but the school was going to make him give up a day or two of practice a week due to his grades. Kevin didn't do bad in school but this year he knew he had to sign up for tutoring due to his grades from the previous year. It was a condition so he could be in sports as soon as he returned back to school. If he held his grades up after the first 9-weeks he could stay on the team but the tutoring would continue to at least winter. Stupid teachers thinking he needed to be on honor roll or something. He wasn't going to care but he hated the fact that this was forced upon him. He wasn't dumb but he just didn't see why it mattered to take those stupid tests to prove himself to a low salary high-school teacher. He would have fought it but at the same time figured he would just focus a little more and be done with the whole thing. Somehow news of him needing a tutor had gotten out before school let out last year and Eddy had a field day with that information and went around advertising it. If it had been years ago Kevin would have socked the pipsqueak in the mouth and blooded his nose, but once again he found his social status leading to him just ignoring the ass.

Kevin knew why he really stopped trying to fight the dork though, because he really did not need them finding out his worse secrets; which the Ed's were good at doing with their scams. Kevin knew a while back that he was not like others he was 'different' and the thought made him sigh. He knew if anyone found out about his 'preferences' then he would be the laughing stock of the school. It was one of his biggest fears to outed as.. gay. He spat at the word in his head hating how he felt. It was one reason he made sure people thought he was nothing but a big jock who played the field with the ladies, the stereotypical jock that is what Kevin was, on the outside anyways. He sighed at the idea wondering why he had to feel the way he felt. It's not like he wanted to bang his team mates or anything they were his friends he had no interest in them, no and that is not how he found out he was leaning towards bating for the other team as they say.

It was back in 8th grade the last year in middle school. He was already a bit confused as to why when he was dating he had no real connection to the girls. Then over winter break his dad took him to a ski resort for 2 weeks. It was out of state and far enough away that Kevin knew none of his friends would have been there which at first was a bummer but then turned out to be a god send when he met a boy around his age a few doors down in the hotel he was at. They began to hang out and have a great time and then one day when they were playing video games in his hotel room the boy leaned over and kissed him. Kevin initial reaction was panic and disgust but he then found himself kissing back. He had kissed many girls before but nothing felt like this, it felt right and that worried him. He was thankful though that he didn't have to worry about his friends finding out or the boy telling everyone because he lived far away. It was like a spark was lit to a fire that had burning in him and Kevin decided to act on that. After that each time the boys were alone they'd experiment with kissing and touching at first but then things became more in depth. One evening it went from heavy petting to them naked and getting each other off. Kevin experienced his first homosexual blow job and thought it was the best he had, he dared to pleasure the other male the same way and it scared him too that he did not find the experience completely disturbing but instead enjoyable, listening to the smaller male pant and moan his name. He wasn't a virgin when he went there and even less of one when he returned home. It was the best 2 weeks he had ever experienced and still one of the worse. He hated it because maybe without that experience he wouldn't be the way he was, wouldn't want what would only ridicule him and ruin his life. He tried after that to force himself to enjoy his relationships with girls but it always felt wrong.

The memories triggered so many emotion in him that he knew he couldn't just sit around right now. He opted to go for a run since the day looked like it would be the death of him. He grabbed a black pair of silk shorts and a green tank that fitted and formed to his body. He ran down the stairs and put on his running shoes, shoving his phone in his pocket and headphones in his ears he left, ignoring the signs on rain that were in the clouds. He headed out of the cul-de-sac and toward the city park and running trails. He hopped onto a 5 mile trail and turned the music up to something he could run to, Get Up by Mayday Parade blasted in his ears, setting the tempo to his speed. He normally didn't condition like this for the sports he played, it was more weight lifting than speed training but he needed a good run to get things out of his system.

Kevin would change his pace to match the music blasting from his head phones but most of them were quick and he didn't mind, but the headphones were blocking out the thunder rolling in from the storm that was approaching. He didn't even notice the sky turning dark until he felt the rain drops. He grimaced as the rain began to fall, slowly at first but he knew with summer storms there was a certain unpredictability to them. About the time, Kevin reached the halfway mark it really began to pour and he pulled out his headphones so they would not become ruined. The red-hair teen knew even if he turned around it would be the same distance either way so he continued on, thinking there was a small shelter up ahead. He rounded a corner and slowed at the sight before him. There in the path stood a figure of a person, looking up at the sky and letting their self get soaked and as he got closer he knew who it was. "Double-Dweeb?" He said confused as he stopped a short distance from the other.

Cyan eyes opened and turned to look at the noise, as he brough a hand to push back the loose raven colored hair from his eyes, since there was no hat to keep the mess tame. "oh, salutations Kevin?" He teen said in his dorky way. Kevin just looked, confused and flustered. There stood the dweeb, letting himself get soaked by the rain, his clothes clinging to his slender but defined form. Kevin debated on whether to keep running on past or not but something seemed off so he jogged up beside the raven-haired teen. "What are you doing, dorko?" He asked in his usual jock like bravado.

Edd seemed to take no notice of the insult and just shrugged. "I was out for a run when the storm came by surprise, I thought I would take a moment to take pleasure in the science of it all." he said looking back up at the sky. Kevin just rolled his eyes before responding to the dorks oddness. "Well if you ask me it's a drag and we are going to be sick at this rate." He huffed looking around still no sign of shelter. Eddward still looked up at the sky not even blinking at the other, something was off with him today but Kevin couldn't place a finger on it, then again why would he care.

"There is a small refuge up ahead in which I was heading towards." Came the cold voice of the raven-haired teen after a moment before Edd finally looked back at the Kevin. "It is rather small but if you are worried about becoming ill then it is the place to go to wait out the storm." He explained beginning to walk in the direction he had pointed while mentioning the shelter. Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the other still eyeing the shorter male suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. Maybe this was just how the dork acted now? Kevin had not really spoken to the other directly at least all summer, in fact he was unsure the last time he had more than said hello or good-bye to Double-Dweeb. They walked in silence for a time before rounding another curve and Kevin saw the shelter. It was small, it was a tiny bulletin board like set up for runners to see the trail map and had one bench and a water fountain under it. "Great" He mumbled but went under the dwelling with the clever Edd.

The rain kept pouring down but did not touch them under the shelter. Kevin leaned against the post while Eddward sat down. The awkward silence between the two intensified before Kevin couldn't take it and huffed. "So why out for the run? A smart guy like you getting caught in the storm seems pretty stupid, like something I would do." He mumbled trying to strike up a conversation while not looking at the other. It was more for his benefit because all Kevin could think about right now what how 'cute' the dweeb looked with his wet hair and clothes clinging to his figure.

Edward was in a black track suit, the shorts were long and went past his knees and a black thin jacket over a white tank top. The tank top was the problem for Kevin. Since Eddward was standing out in the rain it was nearly see through and showed the boy's body off in a very enticing way. 'I came out here to get these thoughts out of my head and he has to show up looking like that! I cannot think of the double-Dweeb like this right now! He is an Ed!' Kevin's thoughts raged in his mind, mad at the dork sitting on the bench. Eddward did not answer right away which caused Kevin to finally look over.

Blue eyes were looking at the ground, with a sad hue to them as if mulling something over in that brilliant mind of his, chosing every word carefully. "I noticed the clouds but I had the need to be out here. I.. I just..." He trailed off before shaking his head. "I just needed to run to get ready for the new track season." He finally said giving Kevin the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"Geesh. Dork if you don't want to tell me why not just say it is none of my business." He huffed glaring at the other, knowing a lie when he saw it. Plus, Edd was not good at lying. The blue eyes looked up in surprise and a pink hue lit up his face. "I-it's not a lie... I do need to train." He mumbled then redirected. "Why are you out here? Do you not usually lift weights?" Edd asked changing the subject. Kevin laughed wondering why he was even playing this game of cat and mouse right now, thunder clapped loudly and he knew why... there was no escape. "I had things to think about and I think better if I'm doing something like running or lifting." He said honestly looking at the other figuring the small talk would kill time.

Edd smiled at the other in understanding. "I know what you mean." Eddward looked back out at the rain instead of at Kevin before speaking quietly. "Truthfully then..." he sighed before smiling as he watched the rain. "Even as smart as you all claim I am there are times that I too do not understand or times that I get confused." the clever teen spoke softly making it hard for Kevin to hear but at the same time he was hanging on every word. It was like as the teen spoke Kevin could see a mask falling from him, the gap tooth smile faded slowly and his eyes because dull yet serious. "When I cannot find the answer, or feel... lost, I run." He sighed before looking over at the other teen with cyan eyes that said there was more to speak. Kevin did not know what Eddward saw when he looked over at him but the mask that had fallen, quickly was replaced with a flash of panic and then a nervous smile. ""Y-You know because running and exercise release endorphins!" he said giving a fake laugh "And so i feel better afterwards."

Kevin nodded and wondered about questioning the other on the topic but then again who was he to pry. He too held secrets that he wished the other would not find out. Emerald eyes met blue once again before looking away quickly hoping that the dweeb did not have the power to read minds. "yeah, I get it." He mumbled before letting the awkward silence fall on both of them. The rain was beginning to lessen after another 5 -10 minutes and Eddward stood up, replacing his head phones. "I would greatly appreciate it Kevin if not everyone knew about my wavering intelligence." He said calmly looking at the other nervously. The red haired teen nodded. "What happens here stays here." He shrugged getting out his own headphones. Eddward smiled, a real smile this time, Eddward reached out and touched the emerald eyed teen on the shoulder, a thankful gesture. Kevin felt the warm of the hand and then the warmth of his face start to rise. 'No., no,no no!' he thought not liking the fact that such a simple touch could affect him so easily. "thank you, Kevin." Eddward said before stepping out and taking off, to finish his run in the light drizzle of rain now. Kevin sighed and relaxed his shoulders and whole body. "Well shit!" He grumbled out knowing what this feeling was... a crush. 'I cannot fall for that Dweeb!' he thought angrily to himself putting his headphones in and taking off to finish his run as well though in the opposite direction of the raven haired teen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey peeps who may read this I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I know I started posted this a few days ago and this update came quicker than I thought I'd like but I couldn't help it when I saw people actually liked the story based on its first chapter. The more you all review or follow this the more motivated I am to post more often. I'm gonna try to keep the chapters coming at least once a week but no promises because I am an adult with a life and job (bleh) Also if anyone could answer me the question on what they think of the lengths of my chapters so far that would be great, are they too short, too long, or just right?**

 **So please REVIEW to let me know and motivate me, and there might be a small treat at the end of this chapter~**

* * *

Kevin sighed as his alarm clocked went off. First day of school and it already sucked. He barely got any sleep due to a few crazy inappropriate dreams and then being restless with nerves at the thought this could be the year he was found out by his fellow classmates. The new school year has always made him nervous, now more than ever since he had developed a crush on his neighbor across the street and had a chance of running into him during the school day. He wasn't mentally prepared for this year at all, it was a whole new year in which he had to put on a show, be the jock and hide what he really was which took a lot of extra careful planning, time and energy. Then to top it all off he knew he was going to be tutored this year as well and it was just too much to spend a significant amount of time alone with someone and not show any cracks in his bravado. He sighed as the secondary alarm he set went off as well to let him know it was really time to get up. Kevin got dressed in black silk shorts, and a My Chemical Romance tee shirt, grabbed his hat and put it on backwards for now. After finishing getting dressed he ran downstairs, and to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. His dad was always working and barely at home so the young teen was use to taking care of himself and he didn't mind much anymore. Kevin understood though, it was hard times and he figured his dad also still wasn't over the loss of his mother and did not like to be home alone either. Kevin poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it carefully while moving around making sure he had all of his things, backpack, shoes, wallet, watch, cell phone, pencils, head phones, you know normal crap for school.

Out of the kitchen window he could see other houses with their lights on and knew his friends from the cul-de-sac were getting ready for the day as well. He sighed finishing up his bowl of cereal and drinking the milk, he looked at the clock and knew he should be leaving soon so he at least wouldn't by tardy. This year he had to be on his best behavior due to the whole tutoring and sports probation thing. He sighed grabbing his back pack and green jacket before going into the garage and opening the door. He pulled out his motorcycle before closing the garage door behind him, wishing he had an automatic garage but oh well things will be how they are. Kevin turned to his motorcycle going and starting the bike up it roaring to life something the others in the cul-de-sac would complain about from time to time but he did not care. Kevin stuffed his hat into his bag before throwing on his jacket and helmet and mounting the bike. The red-haired teen sighed once more as he began pulling from his driveway and out of the cul-de-sac towards the school. As he drove along it was the same old same old, same stop signs, same people, same everything, which meant that "he" should be there as well. Kevin's heart sped up when he realized who he was thinking about. Eddward, the raven hair teen walked or ran to school nearly every morning and if Kevin left early enough he would normally pass him, if he left late he still saw him in the halls but he knew around this time he should pass the young teen near the end of his trek.

Kevin rode along watching and watching and then, finally there he was. 'Double-dweeb' he though his stomach doing flips. Edd was running along at a decent pace but he made it seem so easy. Kevin slowed down to watch just a little bit longer. 'Get it out of my system' he though giving himself an excuse. Since the day on the running trail he was more aware of Double-D and his movements than he would like to admit. Eddward was wearing long black silk shorts (like basketball shorts), running shoes, a small drawstring bag on his back and a black zipped up runner's jacket that covered all the way up to his neck. 'Why is he always in a jacket, its hot outside!' Kevin thought knowing it was hot in a jacket because he wore one anytime he rode his bike, like right now. The red hair teen drove past the other, giving a nod and an extra rev of his bike as a morning hello. Eddward looked towards the other at the noise and smiled waving towards the red-haired teen in acknowledgement. Kevin's stomach did flip flops and he grinned stupidly, glad his helmet was hiding his face. Kevin passed the other after that not wanting to linger and give him any reason to believe there was any reason to have further interaction. After he left the other male behind he finally finished his way to the school and made it to the parking lot, he starred at the building with discontent. He sighed loudly before turning off his bike, and taking off his helmet and jacket. He put the helmet on his bike bag before taking off towards the building with his back pack slung over his shoulder along with his jacket.

Peach Creek Consolidated High School was a rather large and unfriendly looking building. The design reminded Kevin of a more prison like institute and at some points it felt like it as well. There were three local middle schools that's students ended up being filtered into P.C.C. So there were students from all walks of life at this low budget establishment and it could get unruly and many teachers hated their jobs but there were the few that still try. There was a main principal and two assistant principals as aid. The school did however have enough space, with two large gyms, a mini-gym, a small pool for the swim team to train though it was not regulation for their meets, soccer/football field, tennis court and a running track. There was even a side field set up for the baseball team to practice at, though Kevin knew the coach preferred to go to the local park and practice on the field they would truly play their home games on. The school offered a lot of different sports and if they did not have the facilities for the students they bussed them to the places they needed to be, like a golf course for the golf team or the local bowling alley for bowling league. Basically, the school cared more about its sports than anything else. Kevin could not complain truly because he did like that part of the school he enjoyed his sports a low and was in a sport about every season when able. At least Kevin could look forward to his sports if nothing else as he entered the building for his Junior year.

Another year of school, another year of lies and games and drama. 'Yeah this is something to look forward to.' Kevin grumbled in his own mind before stifling a yawn walking into the first half of the cafeteria where breakfast was served to students, though Kevin always thought it looked and smelled gross so he avoided the food and ate at home when able. He looked around and waved to the normal people he called his 'friends' and put on his own mask of the school jock. Emerald eyes spotted Nazz and walked up behind her. Nazz was still his closest friend through everything but he even hides his secret from her and was thankful at times she never seemed to catch on, which made his tease he about being a dumb blonde. Her hair was longer than when they were younger but only enough to put it up in a short ponytail to play her favorite sport, volleyball. She was one of the taller girls in their grade level but still short compared to Kevin. Kevin smiled as he made his way behind her and leaned against the wall all "cool-dude" style. "Hey what brings a good-looking thing like you to a rat filled place like this?" He teased in a charming voice to the tom-boy looking female. Nazz turned around with bright tealish-colored eyes and grinned at the male before they both began to laugh. At least this part of his life was easy to handle. Kevin and Nazz spoke and walked around until finding and place to with the rest of their "friends" at one of the tables in a corner. Kevin and Nazz so called "friends" were mainly the athletes of the school, there was a mixture of baseball players, football, soccer, volleyball and even a few track and field teens too.

The jocks or sporty sort is what they usually hung out with and Kevin did not mind, and was glad because it made for good conversation and he was able to continue to talk circles around them about a sport if need be when something came up about why he had broken up with a girl, or got laid or anything that would make them question his sexuality. The group chatted about their summer before turning and making fun of the new Freshmen who looked lost and scared as they walked along trying desperately not to seem out of place in the large P.C.C building. As a tray of breakfast food was dropped down at the empty seat beside Kevin he smiled again hearing his other best friends voice. "Good morning Kevin-boy" the voice came with a slight accent and he knew immediately it was Rolf. The other male had grown out of the harshness to his accent and though it was there is was less noticeable unless he was ticked off. Rolf looked and dressed about the same from when they were kids, tall, unibrow, dark forest green eyes dark hair and skin. "Sup, dude" Kevin said making room for his good friend so he could sit and eat his breakfast, or second breakfast because Kevin knew Rolf was always up early enough to eat at home, tend to the farm, and then come to school where he would eat yet again but never seemed to gain any weight; which made Nazz complain about how unfair metabolism was between men and women. The chatter around him continued and it was starting to bore the red-haired teen as he turned his back to the table and leaned against it looking out into the crowd.

Kevin watched around spotting some of the old cul-de-sac kids he grew up with, though rarely talked to anymore, at least not at school their social circles didn't click. There was Johnny who looked the same with his big bald head and baggy clothes. Kevin wondered if Johnny still had his beloved friend Plank around or not since last he had heard the Kanker sisters had tried to steal it Freshman year to destroy the darn thing. Yes, the Kanker sisters were at this school and it made Kevin frown but the good thing was the girls had lost most of their obsession with being completely insane in the brain and left the Ed's and cul-de-sac kids alone since they had so many to pick from in this huge place. Kevin saw Ed and Eddy eating at one of the tables not far from Johnny; they had some of their other friends around them though Kevin suspected they were mostly Eddy's friends because they looked a little shifty. Seeing the other Ed's made the jock wonder about the last of them and if Eddward had arrived at school or not yet, he cursed himself for the thought of the other but still found himself looking around to see if he could spot the other male. In a matter or moments bright emerald eyes spotted the raven-haired teen strolling through the doors, not even winded from his run. Immediately Double-Dee was stopped by a few geeky looking students and he spoke to them cheerfully, flashing his gap-tooth smile. Kevin sighed to himself looking away so not to stare at the teen he was currently having a hard time crushing on. He couldn't let his "friends" know and it would be Hell if he was caught gawking at him first day of school. After a few moments though he let his gaze go back to see Edd wandering off down a hallway towards who knew where followed by a few girls that Kevin knew ran track with the other. Kevin frowned at this, he did not know if the Dweeb had a girlfriend or not, he hadn't been the least bit interested until recently and knew asking would completely stupid because he would then have to explain why he was so curious and at the moment he could not be asked to come up with a lie to explain himself. 'Pfft, as if it matters it is not like I am going to be asking out to be my high school sweetheart!' Kevin mentally scoffed at himself because it did not matter, even if Edd was single and by some miracle gay it still meant nothing. Kevin was bound and determined to just make it through high school and take whatever sports scholarship he was offered that took him the farthest away from this place. That was the golden plan, just get away from this close-minded piece of crap area and never return. He felt a little guilt at that though due to his father being left alone but at the same time he knew he had to do what was best for himself.

Kevin sat there until the bell said it was time to head towards their designated homerooms. Rolf waved good-bye and headed off to the first day of his Senior year with a few of his chums, while Kevin and Nazz grabbed their backpacks and went in another direction, having the same homeroom class. The two sporty teens walked to their homeroom together and waited for this year to be over with already. Kevin looked around to see who was in his homeroom class, many faces he recognized but not really the face he wanted to see was there to which he gave a mental sigh of relief because he was not sure if he would be able to act naturally with the double-dork being in the room too. Kevin was handed out his schedule for the first nine weeks and sighed knowing he would surely be tutored on all of these. The students chatted loudly and the teacher just sat back down and took long hard swigs from her cup of coffee that she seemed to desperately clutch for dear life. Coffee did sound good right now to Kevin as he yawned once again for the twelve time since entering the room. "Like dude what is up with the yawning? You're killing me!" Nazz giggled as she too stifled a yawn. Kevin grinned leaning back in his seat and turning to talk to the blonde. "Oh, just was up late surfing the web and playing games." He lied with a light shrug. Nazz grinned at him turning in her seat as well to focus better on their small talk. "Oh? And what is her name Kev?" The blonde teased making the boy roll his eyes and straightening his red cap upon his head. "Wouldn't you like to know. Speaking of which, what ever happened to you and the one dude at your work?" He asked trying to change the subject from himself.

Nazz groaned before launching into a tirade of this and that about how boys were dumb as Hell. The usual stuff that made Kevin zone out and just shake or nod his head when appropriate. It wasn't like he didn't care but he had heard it all from her before, the whole lot of bull about never finding the right person to be with and how it always just felt awkward to start a new relationship just to see it go no-where with the guy. Nazz was such a tom-boy she felt more at peace playing basketball against the guys than anything else and she swore dating only made their friendships get ruined. Kevin understood, he wasn't friends with any of the girls that he dated and some of them use to hang out none stop on the sports fields with him at one point. There was one exception and that was Nazz herself, he had dated her a couple times on and off but finally decided they were better as friends and they both agreed that as close as they were it kind of made it feel like they were dating a sibling or something. Gross.

The day went on and each period was just getting papers handed to the students to outline the plan for the entire time they would be in the class, the rules and everything else such as emails how to reach the teacher or whatever. The same dull stuff each year just a new teacher in Kevin's opinion. Math, English, History blah blah blah the same junk each year just a new harder way to torture the students with it. Lunch time rolled around and Kevin was found at his normal table that had some of the cul-de-sac kids and other jocks. It was a bit of a mix but it was a big enough lunch room that they were always able to find a place. Of course, they had to chase a few freshmen away from their table but that was easy enough when you have half the wrestling team and football team, glaring you down saying move it or lose it people tended to move it which made Kevin and his buddies laugh. Nazz just rolled her eyes but took her usual spot at the edge of the table near Kevin, sitting her tray down on the table and her backpack on the ground by her feet. It was safer to keep your backpack on you all day and rarely use your lockers because half the time that is where most of the fights took place was at the lockers. Plus, it was stupid where the lockers were placed compared to where the classes were for the students.

Kevin and his buddies compared schedules for the rest of the day glad to see Nazz was still in a majority of his classes and a few other of his team mates as well. The students began to eat their cafeteria food, glad it was pizza on the first day since at times the school had times where it was mystery meat or something that didn't even look edible. The red-haired teen wondered at time if packing his lunch would be worth it but then again it just sucked to put in that much extra of time, the school use to let the Juniors and Seniors go off campus for lunch but after several students decided to use that time wheeling and dealing the school terminated that policy during Kevin's Freshmen year. "Oh hey! Double-D!" Nazz shouted out waving like crazy with a huge smile upon her face. Kevin cursed her in his mind and wanted her death for a moment before calming himself down and he glanced around to see where the blonde was looking and waving to frantically. There walked Double-D away from the nearby vending machines with a bottle of soda and another bottle of lemonade in his hands. Nazz was friendly with all of their old childhood friends even if Kevin wasn't so it was normal for her to speak to any of them whenever she saw them. Kevin just wished she wouldn't have called 'HIM' over of all people, the day had been going to so well too. Emerald eyes watched as sapphire blue looked in their direction to the teens sitting at the table. Kevin knew that Eddward could and would fit in at their table, maybe not easily but it was possible since he was into the sports and on a few teams with the others at the table but the raven-haired teen never seemed interested in the idea.

Eddward saw the blonde-haired girl sitting beside the red-haired male and felt obligated to wander over and speak with the teen girl since she had called his name and was waving rather frantically with a smile for him to visit her table of jocks. Edd acknowledged by waving back but holding up a finger as to signal he needed a moment. Kevin watched as Double-D gave a sharp whistle and a small brunette haired girl turned and waved at him from a small group of girls on the other side of the cafeteria. 'Who the Hell is she?' Kevin wondered idly as he watched his current crush toss the lemonade to the young girl. Kevin looked her up and down curiously as she caught the bottle with a smile. She was petite and slender and if Kevin had to guess he would say she was a runner and nice as her legs looked. The girl in question had a lightly freckled face with long wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes. Kevin guessed she is what you would call 'cute' but she just seemed like an odd duck to him, almost like she looked too cute on purpose with her bright smile, big eyes, and ribbons in her hair, or maybe she seemed too innocent like one of those anime chicks off a tee-shirt. She was nearly dressed the part in a yellow dress and yellow ribbons in her hair. Maybe Kevin was judging her too harshly but he couldn't help it at the moment she was accepting lemonade from the guy he had a crush on. The girl waved Edd over but he then threw her the sign as to give him a moment before turning back toward the jock table and walking over with a slow stride, beginning to fiddle with the bottle of soda he had left in his hands, playing with the back with his thumb nervously. Kevin knew Edd fidgeted when he was nervous which disappointed him that the smaller male would be nervous to come over and talk but then again Kevin had just been wishing he wouldn't do that.

Nazz had watched the whole thing as well and Kevin noted as she studied the young girl, that received the lemonade, a little longer than Kevin though necessary but girls were the time that summed each other up with looks and words, but then again why was Nazz sizing up the auburn-haired girl anyways? Teal eyes returned to the male she had called over to the table as Kevin swung a leg over the bench seat he was setting on so he could still converse with the table but have an ear in the two's conversation. Nazz smiled at the blue eyes boy that stood in front of her as she moved to sit on the bench part of the lunch table feet out in the walkway. She leaned back and smiled up at the other who gave a gap tooth smiled back still fiddling with the top of the coke bottle in his hands, making circles with his thumb over the cap. Edward's eyes went from Nazz to the rest of the table to Kevin, then back again to Nazz the girl who had called him over to this mess. She did seem rather happy to see him though. "Greetings Nazz, how has your first day back to school been?" He asked casually figuring that it was an appropriate question. The blond smiled at him kindly. "Great if I didn't have French and Intro to Calc!" She said exasperated but grinned. "What about you there tall dark and handsome?" She said grinning and a couple of the guys at the table snorted but gave each other an odd look and Kevin was one of them. Was Nazz into the Dweeb? Kevin knew she had always been friendlier to Edd than the other Ed's at times but never would he have thought that the tom-boyish girl would be into the smart one of the trio, then again wasn't Kevin himself into the same boy and he had never imagined that either.

Eddward's face registered shock for a moment before a light blush spread across his face but he spoke anyways. "It could be better. My schedule was being toyed with by the office to find appropriate classes in which I can be in so I have missed my first day of classes thus far." He said calmly the blush vanishing almost as quickly as it came. Kevin finally turned his head to look at the other as he conversed with Nazz. Edd had changed his clothes and he think he knew why Nazz had said the comment. Double-D was wearing all black track suit, even his shoes were black. "Going emo on us there Double-Dweeb?" Kevin asked giving him the usual jock attitude as he motioned to the other's outfit. The guys around laughed and fist bumping at Kevin's "insult" to the other male. Double-D looked at the red hair teen with shock and then a cool detachment which Kevin felt a little bad about but continued to smile anyways keeping his own mask in place. "No, Kevin." Is all the clever male said before turning to leave. "Wait Edd!" Nazz called after she punched Kevin in the arm glaring at him before standing taking a few steps after the raven-haired male. Kevin rubbed his shoulder with a frown and watched the two cul-de-sac teens. Eddward stopped and turned back to see what else the blonde could possibly want with him. "You've had French before, right? So, if I need help or notes...?" Nazz left the question open. "If I am able to help you yes, Nazz I will." he said simply before walking off not being his normal polite self and saying good-bye.

"Geesh is it me or does he get weirder each year?" One of the boys at the table said with a grin. "Eddward, more like Eddweird" Kevin mumbled knowing this was not the first off behavior he had witnessed from the raven hair teen. The team mates busted out laughing, even some of Eddward's track team. "Brilliant, Kev!" They agreed. Kevin laughed but it was a nervous one, knowing he had just gave a new cruel thing to call his new crush. 'It was an accident' he thought but a little too late. Then again, he knew he would probably be teasing the other or listening to snide remarks all year long about his old cul-de-sac pals. His new "friends" did not care much for his old group and would openly taunt the teens, it used to be the Dweeb was teased a lot during Freshmen year if Kevin remembered correctly. Hell, if he was going to be honest then he knew he had even participated in some of the crueler of the torments placed on the dorkier teen. Seemed like even while in a sports team Edd was still an outcast from the other jocks and that didn't seem to be getting any less noticeable. Bright green eyes watched as Double-D walked back over to the young girl he had thrown the lemonade to earlier and began to converse as they started walking off together.

****Eddward's POV of Lunch****

The day was going by with little to no hope the office would actually figure out his schedule, the only highlight of his day so far had been the run to school where it was just him and his music, oh and a greeting from Kevin while he drove past. It was uncommon that Edd's old cul-de-sac friends still acknowledged him. Ed and Eddy of course still did but he knew they had grown apart and the summers were the time he truly even hung around Eddy anymore. Double-D would still see Big-Ed though to help tutor him or more recently help him fill out applications for jobs. He was proud of his large friend and his progress of growing up. He sighed as the next bell rang and the secretary looked no closer to calling his name. Lunch was just around the corner and he had not truly been to a class all day but in the office. The problem was that he had taken advance classes over the summers and so now the school was just scrambling to find him classes that were challenging enough. As if that was possible at this drab facility, he knew better and would most likely be put into normal classes that were less than appealing to him. He had tried to persuade the principal to let him take senior courses but no luck there, 'Probably because they would have nothing for me to do next year' Edd thought folding his hands in his lap and looking back at the clock.

Eddward had thought about just trying to graduate early but then he worried about Big-Ed and his sports. The thought amused him that those were his only worries though it wasn't long ago that he had hated physical activity. He stared at the tile floor reminding himself to be patient with the staff at the high school. Edd watched the floor as he thought to himself about the new school year and what it meant. Sure, it was another year of classes that were not quiet challenging and another year of running for track and cross country. Another year of helping tutor other students who did not appreciate his efforts, well except for Big-Ed but Double-D did not mind helping his childhood friend. He would have dwelled more on the memory, over thinking it of course, but a gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts. "hello there." Blue eyes blinked and Edd turned to look at a female who had sat next to him on the bench in the office. She was dressed completely in yellow and looked nearly too child like to be a high school student. It took him longer than he would like to admit to respond to her introduction. "Greetings." He smiled nearly forgetting his manners. He had not heard the girl come in and was startled that she was sitting next to him instead of away like all the others in this school would have. No one was friendly at this school it seemed so it was an odd occurrence to have someone go out of their way to be kind, not to say it didn't happen but that more or less people kept to themselves and only looked out for themselves.

The girl smiled at him and stuck out her hand, Edd shook it gently. "My name is Lily Summers, I'm new to this school and area." She said and Edd then understood, she was nice because she wasn't from these parts. "Eddward Vincent, it's nice to meet you." He gave her his friendliest smile. The two were able to talk and keep each other company for a while. Eddward learned she had moved her from the large city but before that she was from Paris, France and was fluent in French. When the two began to converse in French the secretary looked at them as if they were nuts. Edd found it delightful that the new girl was so well rounded, and to top it off she was a Junior as well though younger, when her family had moved from France she was moved up a grade due to the difference in education between the countries. Lily was also into sports and the Arts which Eddward found intriguing when she spoke of all the museums she had been to while she lived overseas. Edd knew that if she liked the right sports she would soon find her own little corner of friends to be around and would fit in fine, for the most part. The principal and counselor finally came out and gave Edd his "new schedule" though it still might change. He was in some fairly normal classes but mainly as a teacher's assistant and he had a few honors classes this year, for English. He thanked the principal and said good day to Lily before exiting the office and beginning to walk down the hall slowly still looking over his class schedule, it was so close to lunch he almost wondered if it was worth the trek upstairs to catch the last half of the course he was supposed to be in right now. He was never one for skipping class so he sighed figuring he would try to make it there anyways and explain his absence. It had been a waste though because by the time he made it to the rooms door the bell for lunch rang.

Eddward stayed behind to talk with the teacher and grab a syllabus for the class which made him late for lunch. Though when he got to the lunch room he found the menu item was pizza and had not the stomach for it. Edd took a moment to look around the room seeing all the students going to their usual spots and Freshmen scrambling to get out of their way. He no longer at with Eddy or Ed these days, finding their childish antics in the lunch room to just be a bother. He was about to leave towards vending machines in the hall when the Lily girl came up behind him. "It is good to see a friendly face in here. Are you eating with anyone?" she asked with a nervous smile. Edward gave a friendly smile to the brown eyed girl. He could tell the nervousness she held at the moment and remembered his freshman year but at least he had Ed and Eddy and though she wasn't a freshman she was just as new and did not have a spot in this to lunch room. "Today I do not, I am not a fan of the school's pizza so I was about to venture off to the vending machines. If you would like I will sit with you after I have acquired food. That is if you would like to eat with me." He said adding the last part just in case she had found a small group and he had been mistaken in her questioning. Lily smiled to him agreeing they should stay together and that vending machine sounded better to her anyway since she was a little too nervous to eat. Double-D smiled and motioned for her to follow as they both headed towards the vending machines. The school had a wide range of vending machine around, as large as it was, there were two beverage machines in the lunch room and one snack machine right outside the lunch rooms double doors. Leaving the lunch room Eddward stood in line for the vending machines for only a few moments before buying himself a Cliff bar and Lily bought a bag of pretzels. They both munched on their snacks happily staying outside the lunch room doors as they spoke though before long Eddward found himself needing a drink and braced himself yet again as him and his new companion went into the lunch room.

Double-D hated how loud the room was during lunch and normally on a nice day would sit outside but today with Lily around he felt compelled to keep her near the others of the school so she could get use to them. Back in the lunch room Eddward was soon surrounded by several girls from his class. He knew them quite well since he had been in track with them since seventh grade. He stopped a moment to speak with them and introduce Lily, it was quite interesting to the other girls when Lily said she was into track back at her old school and had found great enjoyment in hurdles because they were just like practicing jumps for gymnastics or her figure skating that she would partake in back in Paris. With the mention of Paris, the girls swarmed over he immediately and started talking her ear off asking so many questions that even Eddward felt he would have a hard time keeping up as smart as he was. "I'll go get a lemonade for you be right back." Double-D had offered the girl and mouthed a thank you with sorry eyes as she was being held captive. Eddward laughed seeing the nervousness on Lily's face before he went to the vending machines that were in the lunchroom you bought her a lemonade and him a soda. The raven-haired male was about to turn back towards his small group when he heard his name being called from not far away.

Double-D had recognized the voice almost immediately it was Nazz one of his childhood friends from the cul-de-sac she was waving for him to come over frantically. Edd's blue eyes went from her to the rest of the table, most of them at the table he knew either from the sports he participated in or from being tormented by them, sometimes even both. The jocks sat around the same table nearly all the time and it was always the same faces, some of which Eddward knew better than others. Some of the jocks were not that bad and easy to get along with but then there were the ones who had known Edd before he found his interest in sports and joined their ranks as an "athlete". Back then it was hard and they were cruel, and though he was now one of them, some never let him forget his place as the "dork" with an inward sigh he knew he couldn't just ignore Nazz, she looked too happy and had always been kind to him. Eddward sighed trying not to think about it as he motioned for Nazz to give him a moment, holding up his pointer finger. Without thinking he turned and let out a loud whistle and with some amusement Lily turned to him just as he had wanted, though a few others did too but he paid them no mind as he tossed the lemonade threw the air and the other Junior caught it without problems. He also motioned for her to give him a moment before taking a deep breath and walking toward the table where Nazz was still smiling waiting on him.

Nervously he began to fidget with the soda bottle that was in his hands. He greeted the blonde-haired teen before looking nervously around the table, seeing Kevin as always beside the girl but not speaking to him. They chatted and Eddward felt awkward there in front of people he knew to be cruel, occasionally seeing a few of his least favorite classmates grinning wickedly at him. While speaking with Nazz the red-haired teen beside her spoke in a mocking voice. "Going emo on us there Double-Dweeb?" Kevin had said and the idea almost made Eddward's heart stop from his chest but he froze outwardly. He did not know what Kevin was referring to since the term 'emo' was used for all sorts of things from music, appearance, or even cutting of one's own wrist. He watched as emerald eyes looked over him once more before turning and looking at the teen coolly. "No, Kevin." He said in his best voice to sound uninterested in further discussion before turning to leave figure his idly chit-chat with Nazz was done and he did not intend to stand there and get insulted or toyed with by the other members of the table. Before he made it far though before Nazz called for him once again, this time getting to her point about needing help with French possibly. Of course, Eddward would help her if he could, she had always been good to him through the years. Kevin on the other hand, well he wasn't sure about that for so many reasons he did not care to think about at the moment. Edd went back over to Lily who had been abandoned by the other females and was just standing where he had left her, he smiled kindly feeling a twinge of guilt that he had abandoned her but she didn't seem to mind as they struck up a conversation quickly, heading out of the lunch room to get away from the noise and chaos.

* * *

 **The surprise was Edward's POV though it was not my best writing skills I just thought it'd be nice to be in his head for a moment more thank Kevin's. Though I would not suspect that with each chapter, it is rather difficult for me to balance so many voices in my head ~! lol**

 **Again be kind and review, I like being told I'm a good girl and it really truly does make me want to please everyone so very much and write more. Review even if you hate it because I wanna know what I could have done better too!**

 **Until next time~ xoxo lmao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo~ yeah I feel like things should be said here, one, thank you all so very much for reading, I see you reading and feel absolutely grateful but please feed my ego a little and comment let me know what you like, what you don't, any suggestions of where to go from here (I have an idea but its nice to hear)**

 **Also, sorry for the slow build up but I like to think if I put all the details out there first that when I do reach the really cute or steamy parts I can purely focus on those parts to a higher degree.**

 **Also sorry it took longer to update, I had internet and medical problems... Yay for life and all its craziness!**

 **ANYWAYS~ Read and Review people! So I know this is worth continuing!**

After lunch the classes went by pretty fast and the red-haired teen could feel his exhaustion from the restless night before catching up to him even more. He only had two more classes to go and he knew the last one would be his favorite if he wasn't so tired, though he just had to make it through Chemistry first. After lunch he shop class, then French, Chemistry Class/lab and finally an extra Gym class. Nazz was in his Chem. class as well and as they walked down the hall towards the room together they were laughing about how their teachers in the next two classes did not know what was coming because not only did they have Chemistry together but Nazz also had her last class of the day as gym and Kevin felt like this year maybe could be saved after all. Entering the room Kevin looked around at the setup of the classroom and then towards the front where the new teacher for chemistry was patiently waiting for the tardy bell to ring as he watched students file in and take their seats.

The room had large black top tables as the desk, each had a sink station and many different draws in which to hold lab supplies. The walls had many different posters with different science quotes, persons, elements and so one, the front of the room had the teachers desk, lab area and computer desk, chalkboard, smartboard and so on. Most tables/desk areas in the room had three to four stools to sit at and were highly uncomfortable. Nazz and Kevin sat down at a lab table that had four stools but as they looked around they realized most of their fellow classmates had already found spots with friends and most of these students were not ones that Kevin and Nazz were too familiar with. "At least you're here because I don't think I'd find anyone to really talk to." Nazz said in a hushed tone still taking in the class and the other students. Kevin agreed with her on that, though Kevin saw a few of his wrestling buddies but still he was not truly friends with anyone besides the blonde-haired girl at this school. Kevin put his backpack on the ground by his feet and pulled out a pencil from behind his ear and began to spin it in his fingers. As emerald eyes searched the room a noise drew his attention to the front, it was the classroom door being closed and there stood two fellow teens he did recognize Eddward and the girl he was with at lunch.

Kevin's heart sped up in fear, 'Please don't be in this class!' he thought looking at the sock-head dork as he walked over to the new teacher and shook his hand. Double-D smiled his gap tooth smile and spoke with the new Chemistry teacher only a moment before turning back towards his new friend watching as she began to look for a seat. They stood in place and looked around the room with bright eyes and Kevin groaned inwardly at the realization that the only seats open at a table with people were right with him and Nazz, emerald eyes turned to look at the blonde who must too realize this as a smile widened on her face and she stuck her hand in the air and waved at the duo to get their attention. Kevin elbowed her quickly in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?" she growled glaring at the male. The red-haired teen frowned unable to say 'Well I have a freaking crush on the dweeb and you're inviting him to sit next to us!' so he just shrugged. The sound of a stool being pulled out from under the lab station stopped the glaring contest between the two teens and emerald eyes watched as the yellow dressed girl and Kevin's newest crush sat down. "Hi, I'm Nazz!" said the volleyball player enthusiastically nearly jumping across the table to reach out a hand for the new girl to shake. Kevin wondered why the other would be so crazy friendly to the brightly dressed new comer but put little thought into it knowing Nazz was just friendly anyways. Emerald eyes watched as caramel colored eyes brightened and a smile came upon the girls face with a light blush as she took the extended hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Lily Summers" She said in a sing song voice that giggled nervously. The tardy bell rang just then and the two stopped shaking hands as the teacher cleared his throat from in front of the room. "Alright class I hope that is everybody and so I'd like to introduce myself." He began. Kevin focused on every word trying to ignore the raven-haired teen sitting right across from him.

As Kevin listened he learned the teacher's name was Mr. Don Murphy and was in fact new to the school, a recent hire, and had also moved to the area just over the summer from somewhere up north where he had taught before. He was tall, had sandy brown hair, physically fit with muscles and dark brown eyes that they almost looked black from this distance. Kevin found himself appreciating the older male's appearance and then groaned inwardly. This class was going to be the death of him. Being sixteen and having your hormones raging was awful, especially when you're a gay male in a school full of close-minded assholes. The green-eyed teen found his stomach knotting up at the thought, there was no way in Hell he would survive his last years of high school if his classmates found out his secret and yet it seemed this class alone may be his downfall. With a sigh and without thinking Kevin looked ahead of him only to be met with bright blue eyes, watching him. Instantly, he felt panicked because out of all the people who could be watching him it had to be Double-D and Kevin worried internally for his own safety, what had he let slip while he wasn't paying attention, what did those bright baby blues see, was Edd smart enough to find out his secret just by looking at him. With a frown, he hid his panic and raised an eye brow at the other shooting him an unfriendly questioning glance.

Eddward blinked and looked down at the table quickly before turning his attention back to the front of the room without a word, Kevin wanted to growl at his situation but found himself just going back to listening to the teacher. As the class went on the teacher handed out the syllabus and took down their spots on a seating chart, yeah they were stuck with those they sat with as long as they could behave, the teacher said and Kevin nearly found himself hitting his head on the desk. The teacher made it through his beginning of the year first day speech and all that crap and there was still 15 minutes of class left so he allowed the students to talk quietly with their new partners and to ask questions. Kevin sighed mentally and turned to his 'partners' at the table. Nazz was already in full babble mode as she made friends with the new girl Lily getting her cell number and everything to they could text when/if there was a project due in this class. Green eyes once against turned towards the raven-haired male and watched as he was writing something down on his syllabus. Maybe the class would be easier without him but at the same time Kevin knew if they had much group work Double-D would be essential in helping his grade while in this class. That was right Kevin had to get good grades and actually think about his school work this year if he wanted to remain in all of his sports. This year and the next were what counted the most if talent scouts were to be out and about, hopefully offering rides to colleges far-far away.

Blue met with green and Edd bit his lip before smiling kindly at the other male, he as about to speak but the teacher walked over and interrupted. Kevin cursed the older male because it had occurred to him that he was unsure if Edd had actually ever initiated a conversation with him before. "How is this group doing?" Mr. Murphy asked with a too friendly of a smile to them all. Kevin watched as Nazz and Lily answered for the group and began to have a short discussion with the older teacher. Turns out the new Chemistry teacher was also going to be the new coach for a few of the sports teams at the school. Kevin was interested in this topic so paid closer attention, he noticed so too did the Dork. "Yes, I'll be the new coach for boys basketball come winter, and the track and field male coach in the spring. I also am going to help and be the assistant coach for the cross country team this Fall." The older male said with a smile and Kevin noticed how his eyes seem to just be on Edd. The red-haired teen didn't think much of it because maybe the male already knew that two of those sports were Eddward's but he didn't quite like the way the male looked at his crush or maybe it was just jealousy rearing its ugly head again. He sighed inwardly and went to doodling on his paper as Edd and the teacher began to speak and Lily and Nazz went back to their conversation.

Kevin knew it was stupid to be jealous, it was stupid for him to have a crush on his childhood pal. They were both males and both into completely different things in so many ways. Emerald eyes looked up from under neither lashes and felt his chest ache at the sight. There was Double-D so close but still so far away. He was rather attractive in a cute dork sort of way. Maybe Kevin had a thing for nerds, either way though why did it have to be him, why did it have to be someone he had known so long in his life and yet never truly became 'friends' with. He wondered what their relationship status was right now, were they friends, pals, enemies, or just strangers? He could never have Edd the way he wanted him, and oh boy did he want him. The dorky gap tooth smile and those stunning bright blue eyes he wondered how he had never noticed how 'cute' the other male was before, and secretly wish he still had never noticed. With a sigh he shook his head and looked back down at his paper. How was he ever going to make it through this year?

Soon the bell rang and Kevin gathered his things leaving the room without even waiting for Nazz, he felt low for some reason now and hoped his last class was truly going to be a blast. It was gym. Even though Kevin had all his gym credits the school let their students take the class any year they wanted or a study hall. Kevin knew many students chose to have study hall, which was basically a free period of doing absolutely nothing, Kevin had thought about it but knew if he was to be taken off any of his sports teams that he might want to actually to take the gym class as an extra way to stay in shape if nothing else. Since Kevin was a junior he knew already where the boy's locker room was and immediately went to it to stash his backpack and claim the locker he always had. It wasn't long with a few of his football buddies came into the locker room too and began to horse around. Kevin smiled glad for the distraction as he applied more deodorant and some body spray, never wanting to stink. As emerald eyes watched the other males goof off their owner's heart nearly stopped when a certain raven-haired teen walked into the locker room. "Hell no!" Kevin whispered and put his head against the locker. 'Oh absolutely hell no!' he thought this could not be happening what cruel fate would have it where he had gym class with the dork! Why would Eddward even chose the extra gym over the study hall?! Kevin looked again and at least was glad that the other male chose to go to the other sets of lockers where he was not visible to the red head. Then again if he had stayed Kevin would be able to see the dork change. With that thought, Kevin groaned and shook his head trying to get the image of a stripping Double-D out of his mind. Life was just not fair. This truly was going to be his worse year of high school yet!

Kevin rushed out of the locker room as quickly as possible not even caring to join his 'friends' in their horse play. No right now it was just getting out there into a wide space away from the idea of Double-D, away from anything other than school. Nazz was there with Lily laughing and Kevin felt himself grow irritated, he knew it was not completely the new comers fault that he hated her, but he did right now. He hated the brown-haired girl because if she was around that meant that he would think of the dork. How he wanted to just be normal to just be able not to be here right now. He sighed and waved at Nazz before wondering off to join the group of guys who were on the stage talking to the gym teacher. She was a short plump woman with grey hair; who had laugh lines on her face and bright green eyes. Her name was Ms. Philly and she was Kevin's absolutely favorite teacher in this whole school. She was as sweet as could be and mothered all the students equally while also having this crazy scary way of putting them all in their place if need be. Kevin walked up to her and smiled wrapping an arm around the incredibly short woman's shoulders, and she wrapped an arm around him in a hug. "My boy has you grown!" she laughed removing his red cap from his head and placing it on the front desk. "Yeah I have, but I think you shrunk Ms. Philly" He said causing him to get swatted at while the older woman laughed. Kevin kind of took to her a long time ago because it was around the time he had lost his mother that she came into his life. She had helped him through it more than any of the other teachers and he saw her almost as a grandmother to him now, hell she even called him her grandson from time to time and Kevin didn't even care. He felt his nervousness leave him as the warm woman laughed and joked around with him and few of the other Juniors, talking about how their summers went and this and that.

Soon though it was time for class and the older woman blew the whistle and shooed the students from the stage area of the huge gym. Kevin jumped down and looked around seeing Lily, Nazz and Double-Dork walking towards him. He felt his stomach knot up again and turned away. If Nazz was going to be around Lily then the red-hair teen knew he would have to cut her out of his life because the way it was looking was that Eddward would be around then too. He sighed as he listened to Ms. Philly call out their names for role as she put them in their spots for gym. Kevin moved to his and shook his head at the crazy gym teacher because most normal teachers would place them around the room according to their last name or something but not Philly, nope she apparently did everything on a whim. Though his last name was Barr, Kevin was near the end back near the exit that leads towards the locker rooms. He stretched in place while Ms. Philly finished her list and Kevin looked around and groaned to himself. Around him were a few of his 'friends' from football team, Matt and Dan, though he did not care for them much, they were complete twats in Kevin's opinion. Nazz was off to his right and near the front close to the exit towards the lady's locker room and the spot in front of her was Lily.

What completely sucked though was that to his left and one space up was Double-D. What were the chances, it was like his life right now was being controlled by some crazy person who had it out for him? Ms. Philly would move his spot if he asked her, wouldn't she? After the rules were gone over like every year Ms. Philly showed them the stretches and they all followed along. Anytime Kevin wanted to look towards the from stage area he had to glance in Double-D's direction and soon he realized how that could be a bad idea because at one point when they were stretching and toughing their toes he looked up to glance at Ms. Philly but his eyes ended up on the shapely behind of his crush. Kevin groaned and looked down quickly and willed himself not to blush, god why did his body have to react this way. He just needed to get laid and get some of this sexual frustration out of the way, right? That should take care of some things, and though he rather be bedding the cute dorkie teen he would have to settle for one of the sluttier females. It surely would not be as satisfying but it sure as hell would help. After that emerald eyes stayed fixed on the floor or ceiling until it was time to run laps, even then he tried to just go through the list of girls he had not completely pissed off and would most likely be willing to show him a good time.

Gym class passed too slowly in his opinion today and when Ms. Philly called for them to go change he gladly started toward the locker rooms before hearing his favorite teacher call for him. He reluctantly went towards the stage to see what she wanted. "Kevin, my boy, how are you feeling today?" She asked as he jumped up on stage and was near her. Kevin blinked before grinning, so she had noticed he was not feeling it today. "I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm dying for a nap." He said before moving to help her pick up some of the gym supplies and grabbing his cap from the front table. The older lady looked him up and down suspiciously before smiling. "I guess that would make sense, alright I was just worried my dear. Thank you." She said accepting his answer and giving him a small hug before shoving him away. "Boy now go shower! You're soaked with sweat!" She squealed wrinkling her nose and Kevin laughed rolling his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." With that he was off the stage and off towards the locker rooms.

Some of the other students were already done with their showers and changing. Of course there were the ones just goofing off though they were done, a few already heading back out towards the gym though to wait for dismissal. Kevin walked in the door and around the wall the blocked the view from the outside and went straight to his bag to grab a change of clothes he had brought (in case he had gym) and went to the showers, right as Edd was walking out. Kevin blinked looked at the floor and just went to the showers knowing his face was either red, or getting there and that his stomach was in knots. Eddward moved out of his way quickly enough though as if getting in Kevin's way would warrant something bad. The red-haired teen showered quickly once again turning his thought to anything other than the probably naked teen that was not too far away from him at this exact moment. It didn't take long to finish showering and he dried off enough to throw his boxers on before leaving the shower to grab the clothes he had left on the bench outside the showers. Kevin was bound and determined to keep his eyes on the floor but the moment he was out he heard the laughter and then was hit in the face with something. Kevin pulled the cloth from his face and his stomach fell knowing exactly what it was and who it belonged to. In his hand was a worn out black beanie with two white lines running down its sides. 'Double-D's hat' he thought and looked up. Mathew was laughing and waving at Kevin to throw it to him, as was Dan. Emerald eyes landed on cold blue and he sighed inwardly.

There Edd stood, taking the torment from the two idiot teens, not even trying to fight back, not even complaining, he stood there, arms crossed over his bare chest, wet hair hanging in his face. His blue eyes were on Kevin and then the floor. Of course, it would be his old cul-de-sac bully who now held his hat, and Kevin had an image to keep up with so why wouldn't he participate in the game of keep-away. Eddward knew inwardly that it was stupid to feel like this, to feel betrayed when he rarely ever talked to the red-head any more.

Kevin frowned at the look he got before tossing the hat back at the dork. "Really guys? We aren't in elementary school anymore!" he said with a little more aggression in his voice than he should have used. Eddward's blue eyes blinked in shock and Kevin could have sworn he saw a blush appear on the others face but he forced his green eyes on the floor, grabbed his clothes and went to his locked to change quickly. Mathew and Dan grumbled before grabbing their bags and leaving the locker room. As Kevin was pulling his shirt over his head he heard the soft voice. "Thank you, Kevin." Emerald looked over to see his crush walking out of the room after that and he couldn't help but smile. He grabbed his bag and went out to the gym to listen to the end of the day announcements and stand near Nazz and wait, knowing after gym he had one last stop to make.

Finally, it was at the end. Kevin reported to the office as he knew he had to talk about tutoring with the principal, coach and counselor. He waited a good 30 minutes impatiently thinking through the day to pass the time. Most of his classes were basic for a Junior in high school the only thing that he truly was allowed to have different were his electives in which he took French and shop class. To Kevin the French was stupid but at the end of each year there was a class trip the older classmen were able to go on so that rocked, and the shop class was cool because he got to work with power tools and build crap while goofing off, it was better than home economics that many of the girls took. There were other electives but those two were his favorite and with Nazz being in his French class and several others this year could shape up to be pretty rad, maybe Nazz could be his tutor? Kevin was pulled out of his thoughts when the Principal came out to call him into his office. In the principal's office, he was told that his tutoring would start next couple of weeks because he knew he still wanted to do his sports this year. Kevin had asked who his tutor was but the principal said they were still trying to figure that out and that the tutoring probably would not start until a few weeks in so that way he could get the appropriate feel of his classes. 'Basically, waste my time to tell me they have no clue what they are doing' he huffed leaving the office.

The red-haired teen sighed as he walked through the empty halls. 'This sucks, even some of the teachers are able to leave before me!' he continued to complain in his head before he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a locker slamming. He rounded the corner and saw the reason for the noise. It was Double-D, the only student still in the school at this hour. Kevin froze his heart pounding at the chances. Edd was back in his running outfit but that is not what got the teen's attention this time it was those eyes again.

Dull cyan eyes looked at the closed locker as though it was just an invisible object and there was truly nothing there. It was such an odd look to see on the dorks face, to see in those once always fascinated eyes. Blue finally moved up to look over in Kevin's direction, did he make a noise who knew but he recovered himself quickly. "Hey double-dork, what are you doing here so late?" he asked smiling at the teen who seemed shocked and slightly flustered to see him too. The blue turned back to lively and the teen put back on his mask. "Kevin, I could ask you the same thing. It is highly uncommon for you to loiter this late after classes have ended." He remarked throwing a fake smile again.

It was unnerving to Kevin how Edd would just dodge a simple question, and how he seemed to be hiding something with such a fake smile. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well, I was in the principal's office." He laughed but the other teen just shook his head and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "On the first day of school, Kevin?" he said with a sigh but a small smile of amusement. "It's not for getting in trouble dork." Kevin grumbled with a frown he figured the other would just think he was jock who couldn't even keep his nose clean for one day. Then again that is the role Kevin played well, jock, bully, ass, trouble-maker. Emerald eyes looked towards the shorter male frowning at him more to try and keep his hurt disguised.

Eddward's face showed a flash of panic before he started to apologies, while taking a step back. "I'm sorry I just assumed..."He frantically said biting his lip. Kevin's face flushed and he sighed sticking his hands in his pocket walking past the other towards the exit. Oh course Double-Dork would still act this way around him, hell he use to be his childhood bully so why wouldn't Edd still fear him. Kevin heard the double-dork following behind him. "I am sorry Kevin, I should not have just assumed you were in trouble for shenanigans." He said again as if worried he had offended the other to the point of repercussion. "Don't worry about it, Dork." Kevin said letting him off the hook. As they stepped outside Kevin sighed seeing the parking lot nearly empty except for his bike. He started that way before looking back to see the dork starting to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yeah here is the next chapter and I may have moved it a long a little faster this time because well, I wanna get these two together!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS PLEEEEASE~! Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, you can thank wine for this chapter, without it I may have never got past my writers block. (Lol)**

 **~0~0~0~**

The first week of high school went on much the same to Kevin's surprise. Classes were the same boring stuff just apparently to be taken more seriously, lunch was the same bland food that had been served throughout his former years. Kevin's irrational fear of being outed as "gay" was that same as always and his last two classes of the day made his stomach knot for so many different reasons, not to mention at the end of the week Nazz had invited Lily to sit at their table during lunch, which in turn had Double-D soon joining when she protested to leave her friend behind. The red-head was not sure how he had made it through that first week of school having this new crush of his childhood annoyance. The weeks that school had went on though seems to be improving though. Time has a funny way putting things in perspective. Apparently seeing Double-D each day for the extended times at lunch, Chemistry and gym had either desensitized the crimson-haired male or at least put all those nerves he had felt those first days of school to rest. Kevin now actually found himself a little calmer around the dork, not to say there were not times he felt panicked that someone was going to take their interactions as something more than they were but it was not as bad. In fact, the jock even found himself joining conversations during Chemistry with his group, or challenging the other to a race in gym or some sort of competition.

Eddward had enjoyed the weeks of school of course because they were well structured and predictable, mostly, and that fit into his old habits just fine. The only down side to the whole system was the lack of care of student behavior. Double-D had learned a long time ago not to 'rat out' fellow classmates about that though. The clever male also knew by now that usually ignoring others when they were trying to ail him was the easiest and safest thing to do. So, to Kevin his behaviors seemed more stream-line making him easier to be around and less annoying than when they were children, which still did not help stop his infatuation with the other but it did help so they could act normal. Each day it was more common place to speak with the dork and each day Kevin realized his crush only grow.

At first it was from that stupid run when he had seen the other male soaked by the rain and looking like a lost puppy but now it was turning into more than that. Kevin found the dork's brilliance to be enlightening, and would hold full conversations with him on meaningful subjects, not always sports like all the others around him though was necessary. There was also his smile and the way he would bit his lip when he would joke about something or send a remark at him that of course would take Kevin a moment to figure out if it was a complement or not. Blue eyes had never been as stunning or as focused as those of Double-D's in Kevin's opinion, he watched his surroundings carefully yet with mute intrigue. Kevin was also finding things out, thanks to Lily, who was still getting to know everyone and would ask random questions about their interest, that Edd still was a bit obsessive when it came to cleanliness but usually it was at his own house.

One day Kevin even overheard Lily and Edd talking about photography, art and music. He was surprised to learn that Edd enjoyed pottery out of all the things he did in art, he figured the teen would hate getting his hands dirty. He also learned that Double-D had a love of music, all types apparently because he heard the dork telling Lily about his playlist he listens to when running which could have music on it that ranged from heavy metal all the way to classical. Apparently, when he was home he always had his music device or phone synced to the speaks throughout his home and was playing something in the background. Eddward also enjoyed cooking, though Kevin wondered if this was a true enjoyment or out of necessity since Eddward's parents were never home, much like his own home life. Kevin knew growing up and raising yourself there were things you learned to do. One was cook, because no matter what you had to be able to eat. If that meant cooking in a microwave or grilling, or whatever, as long as you could make food you should be able to survive. There were other things like laundry and buying groceries and crap but cooking was one of the first things he learned how to do after his mother had passed away. Kevin liked the idea that maybe he wasn't so different from the dork after all, they had some of the same interest.

At least with their closeness and partnership in Chemistry it gave Kevin an excuse when people would ask about why he was being "nice or friendly" to his once victim. The football player just sighed though when he would find himself staring at the dark-haired teen, wishing to be able and reach out and shift his bangs from those stunning blue eyes. That is where Kevin found himself at the moment and he laughed along with the dork about Nazz and Lily's antics in Chem. Class. He sighed inwardly as bright shining blue eyes met his own. "I think they are becoming most impossible to deal with." Double-D chuckled, causing Lily to smack him halfheartedly on the shoulder. Kevin shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Might be easier if it was just you and me together." He mused before catching what he said, and how it could be taken. However, before he could explain Double-D's smile grew, almost turning into a smirk. "I do think that would be most interesting, indeed." He mused out before biting his lip and going back to writing notes down on his paper. Kevin's heart fluttered and he could feel the smile on his face grow even more.

Sure, there was still that knot in his stomach knowing better than to ever get his hopes up. At this point and time after spending these weeks with the other male during class times, he had come to accept the crush he held for the other, it was only a childish high school fling type crush, he would surely lose interest with time, so he figured. Accepting though did not make the dread easier, in fact it made many things harder as Kevin tried to act as a "friend" to the other male, causing something of a "bromance", as some would say, to bloom. The red-head was smart enough not to go overboard, and scared enough to always be mindful of who was around. In front of the other boys he played football with or wrestled, he was less friendly to the other male, but like in Chemistry when those types were not around he did not mind openly talking to the dork. Kevin went back to his work as well flipping through the book to find the answers to the short assignment the teacher had given them. Though it was three weeks into school Mr. Murphy had given them an assignment on lab safety once again, apparently, he was a cautious man, all-be-it annoying. Kevin did not like the amount of time he went around the room only to end up at their table, normally talking to his crush. Not that he thought the teacher was being devious about it but it always seemed like Eddward and Mr. Murphy got along so well, it made him jealous that he could not keep up with their conversations on chemical reactions or the newest scientific progress in that science.

Hell the only real science thing Kevin cared about he would not admit to, he liked the stars and found them interesting beyond belief. The idea of space had attracted him at a young age, back when all kids wanted to be an astronaut, he found he loved looking up at the stars, and back then his mother would go with him to help him constellations and name them. He was not as into it as he once was way back then but he could still remember their names and when it was late and he was awake, he would find himself trying to find the figures in the sky. None of which he would ever admit to though, it was too girly to say he liked the stars. Mr. Murphy laughter pulled him from his mind wondering as he watched the teacher pat the smart teen on the shoulder before wondering off. "Teacher's pet, Double-Dork." He said in a completely innocent tease, knowing or hoping that Edd would understand it was not to be as rude as it could be taken as. Eddward looked at the other before giving a gap tooth smile. "Jealous, Kevin?" He teased back and the red-head just bit his lip. Never knowing how true that statement was.

Class went on as usual, Double-D finishing his assignment first in the whole class, barely opening the book. Nazz always bugged him about letting the group copy his answers but true to his goody-two-shows nature Eddward always said they would never learn if they did nothing for themselves. Even Lily would roll her eyes at his statement but was almost always the second or third person done with the assignments in the class. Soon it was down to the last 10 minutes of class and Kevin and Nazz were going over their papers together to make sure what they had come up with so far sounded plausible to some of the harder answers. With sighs of submission, the two athletic teens walked their papers to the front to turn them in. Nodding to Mr. Murphy as they did so.

When Kevin turned around his eyes landed once again on the raven-haired teen, which now days was normal but what Kevin was still getting use to is when he found blue eyes on him, which was currently the case. Eddward tinted pink on his cheeks before looking away and back at the book he had been reading to pass the time. Lily looked to be giggling beside him and Edd was mumbling something to her under his breath as he fidgeted and fixed his hat, his complexion going back to normal. Maybe it was all his imagination but he could swear there were times that the dork looked at him, almost like he wanted him too. 'Of course it is imagination, it's me wanting a fuck that is what it is.' The football star sighed inwardly as he returned to his seat and began to pack up his bag. Nazz returned to her seat as well just tossing her items half-hazard back into her back pack. Emerald eyes dully watched as his female chemistry partners began chit-chatting to each other about the weekend coming. Apparently, the mall was sounding like their plan and Kevin could not help but idly wonder if that meant the dork would be there as well, since he seemed to be attached to Lily.

The thought made his gaze shift to the teen in question in his mind and he just watched him read his book, not minding having the dork focus elsewhere so he could take in the sight. Bright blue eyes scanning the page, a look of calm and focus upon the softly tanned face. How every now and again the intelligent teen would grin at something he just read, or bit his lip to hid the smirk. Those lips soon became Kevin's focus as he watched, Eddward would read silently but there were times his lips would move as if they were saying the words going through his mind. This was all find and dandy but Kevin wondered how those lips could be more entertaining if they moved elsewhere along, or if they would stop muttering once his own lips claimed the soft pink, and what they may taste like. "Kevin…" Mr. Murphy called from the front of the room causing the teen to look up in confusion at the sudden call of his name, that dragged him from his fascination with a jolt. "Y-Yes, sir?" He asked hoping his did not look as panicked as he felt, and that it was only his imagination that his face felt warm.

Mr. Murphy was holding a note as he walked back towards the desk to the teen in question. "Here, this arrived for you." He said handing over the piece of paper. Kevin of course took it and saw it was an office referral, though at the bottom it said to come at the end of the day to speak with the principal about his tutoring. The red-hair teen nodded and would have thanked the teacher but his attention was already on Double-D, asking him about what he was reading, and smiling so friendly to the teen Kevin wondered if his face would hurt from the grin. Of course, though Eddward just took it all in stride, speaking passionately about his current book and the tale it told, bright blue eyes giving away his excitement as being able to share with the other. Kevin felt a twinge in his chest, wishing maybe he would have asked the question so Double-D would have been looking at him like that. Mr. Murphy hovered around touching Edd on the shoulder as the bell rang and giving him yet again a too friendly smile. Kevin just picked up his bag, scooted his stool away from the desk loudly and huffed off, not caring to watch the exchange nor caring about the attention he drew to himself. He knew he could always play it off about being ticked about the office referral he had been recently passed.

Nazz caught up to him quickly and linked arms with him before he could go to the boys locker room to change for gym. "What was that about?" She asked looking at her favorite football playing red-headed friend. Kevin just rolled his eyes and she gave him the look to get him to spill his guts to her, those teal eyes were very persuasive. Deep down Kevin knew it would be nice to have a friend to confide in during times like this, and he did trust Nazz, Hell he would trust her with his life truly; however, he would also not put her in that type of situation. No, he couldn't put her through knowing, especially because maybe one day this could all go downhill for him and he would not want he r falling with him for knowing and helping him hide his secret. Yeah, he was sure she would help him hide it, but if it ever came out in public he knew better than to count on anyone but himself during those times.

Green eyes finally looked towards teal and he sighed through his nose. "Nothing, just got to go to the office after last period to get this tutoring this straightened out. It's a true bummer I was hoping to be out of the school and lifting weights at home, not stuck in that dank office with a bunch of idiots." He said, which was not completely a lie. The blonde processed this information before nodding, "Yeah I guess that is a bummer," she began nudging him as they walked, arms still linked. "But, think of it this way, the sooner you get a tutor and prove to the school you are taking this whole thing seriously the better. That way you can play your sports, maybe be captain on the teams still, I mean come on made we are Juniors and soon we will have to be showing what we got so we can get out of this place with a scholarship." She said sternly, face all types of serious. Kevin grinned knowing too well that was almost every persons' plan at this school if they were in a sport. Nazz was in volleyball and had scouts already looking at her for colleges near and far so she took her sport very seriously. "You know for a ditzy blonde you can actually be slightly intelligent when you want to." He teased her, earning a jab in the ribs from her elbow. They were still laughing when they reached the gym and detached from each other, heading towards their opposite locker rooms to change for gym.

In the locker room Kevin quickly found his usual locker and was a littler ticked at the sight of a lock on it. Apparently, it was now claimed and he would have to find a different locker. He glared at the cursed lock and pulled it, just to make sure it was locked up tight, if it had not been he would just remove whoever's stuff and claim the locker as his own but unfortunately it was shut up tight. Kevin grumbled as the other students were filing in and he had to move around to find and empty locker. He had been meaning to bring in a lock to claim the lockers but had just forgotten each day and now his favorite locker 347 was no longer his. He had been lucky so far that none of his stuff got stolen but knowing this school it was just unsafe to leave anything laying out and about so he had to find a locker. By the looks of it he may end up having to share a locker with someone, since the junior class was only allowed certain lockers and could not use ones for the other grade levels or those designated for certain sports teams, even if he was on the sports team. Emerald eyes searched while rounding the corner and nearly getting trampled over a body flying into him. Kevin quickly caught himself and the person before he fell completely on his ass. Kevin glared down only to be met with bright blue eyes and a very worried look. It was Eddward!

Eddward gulped and bit his lip as the other male held his arm pulling him to his feet. "S-Sorry, Kevin, my dearest apologies." He said straightening himself out carefully. Kevin let go of the smaller male's arm and looked him up and down. Apparently Edd was in the middle of getting dressed, he still had his dark skinny jeans on but that was it, and Kevin did the best he could not to let his eyes linger upon the others frame. Eddward had a smaller frame a perfect runners body, lithe muscles and slender waist, Kevin was sure if he would actually do so weight lifting he would have more defined muscles quickly because they were already there, just not like you would see in many other sports players. Kevin quickly looked away and huffed. "Watch where you are going Double-Dork." He muttered roiling his eyes but glancing back at the other male in front of him. Eddward bit his lip and was about to speak but was cut short by the two teens behind him. "The princess isn't very light on her toes, is she, Kevin?" Mathew snickered and he closed his locker door and put his shirt on. Emerald eyes went from the raven-haired runner to the spikey haired football player that was speaking. He understood then, it was not Double-D's fault he came crashing into him, but Mathew must have had something to do with it. Kevin frowned before rolling his eyes at the other. "Really, Matt?" Kevin said a little ticked that the other still felt it necessary to assert his dominance over Double-D. Hell, Eddward never fought back, never complained, never even muttered a word about it anymore so why would you pick on someone who shows no emotion to what you do?

Mathew just grinned shoving his shoes on and walking up wrapping an arm around Eddward's shoulder, making Kevin ball his fist. "Aw, C'Mon man. It ain't my fault the git can't stand up properly or take a little teasing." He said shaking Edd in his arm and then messing up his hair. Emerald eyes rolled once more, "Man just leave him alone, is it not pathetic enough you go after the one person who won't fight back?" Kevin said crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean Hell that says more about you than it does him." He grinned knowing that would get under the football players skin quickly. Indeed, it did because Mathew let go over Double-D and was up in Kevin's face, "Oh yeah?!" He growled angry dark eyes meeting calm emerald. "And why is it all of a sudden you defend the twat? Hell, you use to help dump him in the trashcans not long ago!" He said huffing making Kevin wince inwardly remember all the times he had helped corner Double-D just so he would end up in the school's trash cans.

Well this was exactly what Kevin did not want to happen, him stretching his neck out only for it to come back and bite him. Kevin kept his composure though and thought as fast as he could as he uncrossed his arms and leaned even closer to the angry male in front of him, grinning wickedly. "What the hell are you hinting at, Mathew?" He said as coldly as he possibly could, pretty sure the fear in his stomach was not showing in his voice. "All I am saying is this year you seem pretty chummy with the princess is all." Mathew said with a dark grin. "Just making sure the football captain ain't taking it up the ass!?" He laughed out but with Kevin's cold stare he soon was gulping nervously, though Kevin had to admit Mathew was at least crazy enough to keep his stance. Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Why Mathew, I never knew that you cared about who was willing to take dick up the ass. I am flattered but you are barking up the wrong tree, mate." The red-headed teen laughed making the spiky haired male's face grow bright red. "That is NOT what I meant and you know it!" Mathew growled back hands going into fist, looking like he might try to deck someone.

By this time there were other students around, watching curiously. Eddward was just standing there watching with wide eyes and biting his lip worriedly, though he was smart enough to take a few steps back to be out of the punch zone if this came to blows. Kevin noticed the crowed and frowned before huffing, standing his ground as well. "Listen you little shit." He said calmly to Mathew as he was thoughtful of his fist. Mathew was a strong dude, in fact he probably could take Kevin on easily if he knew how to use his strength to his advantage, thankfully he was dumb enough that every time things did come to blows he would just swing wildly leaving himself open.

Emerald eyes glared at the agitated male once more before continuing, coming up with a plausible excuse. "If you have not noticed, Double-Dork here made a new friend this year, and I for one think she may be easier to get in the sack if I'm not a complete ass to her newest and nearly only friend." He said thinking that would be an easy lie he may be able to back up by attempting to act like he wanted Lily. Mathew stood for a moment thinking it over before leaning back slightly. "Oh, so be nice to the Eddweird here and get the girl right from under him." He laughed apparently believing Kevin's lie. Kevin lessened his guard now too and he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well man hate to tell you but that bitch already turned me and more the others down. But good luck with her!" Mathew said before moving past Kevin to head out of the locker room. The students who had been watching quickly dispersed too, knowing Ms. Philly did not like when you took too long in the changing room and would make the class run laps even if one student went over a certain time.

Bright blue eyes met emerald before Eddward moved and grabbed his shirt for gym, throwing it on and moving to take off his pants to switch to silky basketball shorts. Kevin looked away not watching the other as he sat his stuff down on the bench and began to quickly change too, his back to the other male. The silence was awkward and tense and Kevin knew he had said things during that argument that were going to ruin and type of friendship he had begun to create with the other. What else was he supposed to do though? Just come out and try to say that he felt like being Eddward's friend now? Hell, even Mathew wouldn't believe that, as dumb as that shit was. Kevin pulled off his jacket and shirt and laid them beside his stuff on the bench. He knew it was stupid to leave his stuff out for everyone to get to but now he had not choice if he didn't want to make the class run laps.

"You can put your items in my locker if you want them to be safe." Came the soft almost melancholy voice from the teen behind him. Kevin turned on spot after pulling up his gym shorts and looked at the other wide eyed. "What?" He asked to make sure he had heard correctly. Double-D had his back to the other as he was fixing his shirt and applying deodorant. "I said that if you want you could stuff your junk in my locker." He said putting the cap back on his deodorant and then turning towards the other with a shrug. Kevin thought for a moment and wondered all the ways he could have made that sentence sound more than what it was truly about. He cleared his throat before grinning. "Thank." He said grabbing his items off the bench and moving to put them together with Double-D's. "I can give you he combination if you want." Eddward said as he threw his hat into the mix of the locker. Kevin grinned but shook his head. "Trust me that much, huh?" He asked a little amused.

Blue eyes met emerald before there was a gap tooth smirk. "On second thought, I'll keep the locker combination." The runner mused earning a playful shove from Kevin. Double-D closed the locker and locked it up before turning to leave as Kevin was getting back into his shoes. "If you want to ask Lily out that bad by the way, I guess I should warn you that she is not interested in any guy at this school. Something about just wanting to make friends before entering into a serious relationship." Eddward mused as he ran a hand through jet-black hair and began to walk out of the locker room. Kevin stood and followed behind him. Eddward looked a little defeated and Kevin felt a bit of guilt. It would suck to think that maybe someone was only being your friend or nice to you just to get something from you. Hadn't that always been what happened with Double-D? People used him so much to get help in school and pass a class. Eddy used to him to create contraptions and do the hard labor even back when they were kids. Kevin sighed knowing he didn't want to feel the guilt he was feeling right now. "I'll keep that in mind, though… It was kind of a lie." He admitted making the raven-hair teen turn to look at him.

Kevin was not able to discuss it further though as they entered the gym and took their spot right as the timer for locker rooms went off. Glad, they did not have to run laps the students began their stretched. Kevin was careful now not to look Edward's way, in case Mather had not truly believe him. He sure as hell did not want the other football player catching him staring at Double-D's ass. The rest of the gym time he was put on different teams or in separate areas away from Edd so he still was not able to explain, he wondered if he would be able to at all. He couldn't possibly tell him the truth. No, Kevin knew that would end badly, and he had just been getting along so nicely with the other male. He sighed to himself as they played capture the flag. A game Edd was actually pretty good at due to being the fastest kid in the class, he was able to dart away from everyone's grasp before they even realized he was there. Edd even was able to sneak past Kevin once or twice when he was guarding the flag. Guess there were perks to being the kid no one suspected of doing anything. Thanks to Edd and Lily both playing the innocent card for the first half of the game their team was winning and Kevin's losing. Though it was fun and he really couldn't complain too harshly. Nazz on the other hand truly hated losing and vocalized her frustration with a pout.

"Nazz, if you are thinking that looks make you intimidating, I hate to tell you but it does not." Lily called to her from across the line near the end of the game. "It is just too cute!" She giggled darting over the line towards the flag. Kevin grinned seeing Nazz's face grow red as the blond darted toward the peppy girl who was freeing her team mates from the wall jail. Lily just laughed and darted around a couple of the other students as well and before Kevin knew what happened someone was shouting about their flag. Emerald eyes turned to look as a darkly dressed raven-haired teen ran back over and gained yet another point for the opposing team. Eddward laughed as Lily came over and hugged him. "I love a good distraction." She said giving Eddward a high-five. Kevin just shook his head and Nazz billowed out again about how people should really pay more attention. Kevin tried a few times for the flag and was able to grab it once and make his way back to score points for his team but it didn't matter much, the teams seem to have been divided by brains and jocks. Which sucked because he could tell his team was not working as a team but was unable to do anything about this, while the other side had the brains to think their moves through. Hell, it was only high school but gym class could get competitive. By the time it was all over and Ms. Philly blew the whistle for them to hit the showers and change, the team Edd and Lily was on won with 7 points and Kevin's team only had 4.

The raven-haired teen laughed to himself and he made his way into the locker room. He put in the combination and then undid the lock quickly, grabbing his items to change back into after going to the showers. The school might be a lame one with few advanced courses or concern for the non-athletic electives but it made up for that by boldly showing off its money towards its sports teams, equipment and facilities. So, what if the band members needed new outfits, or if the art supplies were dwindled down to nothing, they had great showers at this school. Each showerhead had its own little space with dividers to the next, though the stalls were low it covered from view what one would want covered. Edd showered quickly, threw on his boxers and skinny jeans and left the shower area as he pulled his tank over his head. Blue eyes once again met emerald as they looked full of laughter at something Mathew was telling Kevin. It is so odd how some men were wanting to beat each other up one moment and then completely fine the next.

Kevin already had his stuff out and looked towards the showers, waiting for Double-D to be done so once again to avoid Mathew thinking anything was going on, not that anything was! It was just a crush but damn he needed to be more careful about how he treated the boy with the stunning blue eyes. As soon as Edd was out Kevin walked past him and to the showers as well, cleaning up quickly and throwing back on his day clothes. Leaving the showers, he saw Eddward was still there, fixing his hair under hit sock-hat but there were too many people in the room to continue their conversation from earlier. After donning his red cap Kevin nodded at the other teen, swung his back pack over his shoulder and waved good-bye without a word.

Back in the gym everyone gathered from the locker rooms, Nazz was in her typical spot ready to dart out the door, as Kevin joined her heshe gave him an odd look. "What?" He asked not understanding. "Kev, remember you got to go to the office to figure out that tutor thingy." She said with an exasperated sigh. Kevin groaned not really feeling like spending the extra time at school, not when it was Friday and the weekend was calling his name. As the bell rang though he slowly found himself going toward the inevitable with a frown upon his face. Dropping is un-needed school supplies at his locker and following the twist in turns down the hall towards the main office as slowly as possible. In the office Kevin sat and waited, and waited and would you believe it he waited even longer. By the time, he was shaking his foot impatiently the principal finally popped out of his office and beckoned him on inside. Kevin sat down on an uncomfortably hard chair and frowned some more, he couldn't help his bad mood, this was cutting into his weekend, not that he had plans but his plans to do nothing were being interrupted.

After 30 minutes in the office Kevin walked out feeling defeated. Yes, he had a tutor and he knew the boy too, in fact he knew him well enough for so many different reasons. He had put him in trash cans, he had stolen his cloths from the locker room and shoved them in toilets, he even went and dated his sister and broke up with her in front of the entire school during a pep-rally, but try explaining that to the principal. Kevin felt doomed, but had hope that maybe the teen wouldn't hold a grudge?

As the red-haired male walked down toward the exit and rounded the corner he was met once again with the sight of Double-D at his lockers, looking once again like a lost puppy. Kevin frowned before clearing his throat to get the others attention. Edd turned his head before blinking away his shock and Kevin watched as his cheeks went red. "Greetings once again, Kevin." Double-D laughed awkwardly as he grabbed up his bag and closed his locker. Kevin grinned with amusement. "Why are you always staying here so late? I mean I get how you may see it as a second home but it's such a drag." He said with a shrug walking up to the other male before they both continued down the hall together.

"I have been assisting Mr. Murphy with organizing the Chemistry equipment in his classroom." Edd said as he played with the strap to his bag nervously. Emerald eyes and blue watched the floor as he spoke and Kevin found himself instantly not liking the others answer. 'So that is why they are so chummy?' he wondered. "Why?" was all he asked next not sure to voice anything else, it might come off as too concerned or show his slightly jealous feelings. Double-D continued along with Kevin down the hall but shrugged. "Mr. Murphy asked me to help since I am very familiar with the lab equipment and all." He mumbled and Kevin snorted. "Benefits of being a dork, I guess." He teased the other nudging him playfully with his shoulder, since his hands were in his pockets. Edd finally looked up and smiled a shy kind of smile before nudging back gently and Kevin found himself biting his lip, wanting once again to kiss the other. Hell, the only reason he had buried his hands in his pockets as they walked was because he had a random urge to hold the raven-haired teens hand as they walked towards the front doors.

The two teens let silence fall between them as they walked to the exit. Kevin was idly playing with a piece of paper in his pocket to distract himself from the knot in his stomach. That is when he wondered if Edd would know his tutor, since they were both apparently smart. "Hey, Double-D," Kevin began as they walked through the double doors of the school that lead to the parking lot. Blue eyes were on him questioningly though the other teen did not speak. "Um yeah, do you know a Simon Crawford?" Kevin asked pulling the paper from his pocket to double check that he got the name right. He was nearly positive the two would have met at some point, in fact he was sure he had seen both of them pictured together on the school's bulletin board for some science thing.

Eddward gave the other a confused look but nodded. "I am familiar with Simon Crawford." He said stopping at the edge of the pathway that divided two ways, one towards the main road and sidewalk, the other towards the parking lot. Edd fiddled with the strap of his bag again, knowing Kevin would not normally ask him a question like this unless it was important so he waited patiently to see if the red-haired teen would elaborate further. The football star bit his cheek as he thought how to ask the next bit without sounding out of character. "I was just curious if, you know, he is able to put his personal feelings on hold to do an assignment with someone that may have picked on him a bit back in the day." He said knowing that was lame. Nervously Kevin reached up and removed his ballcap, running his hand though his hair a couple of times, a nervous habit of his own.

Blue eyes watch the action with fascination before darting down to the ground, Edd having a sudden serious look on his face, he was smart enough to put two and two together and get a glimpse of a picture as to why Kevin was asking these things. "Kevin, I do not wish to speak ill of any person, especially one who may be trying to stand up to a bully'" Edd began and saw how Kevin once again was biting his cheek as his cap went back onto his head and the hand was shoved into his pocket defensively. There were no words from the taller male as Edd continued, "However; since you normally do not ask for my opinion I can only conclude this is important and I will break my silence about speaking about the other but not in great detail." Blue eyes watched and the football star became a little less defensive with his stance but once again did not speak so Edd felt it was alright to continue. "Simon Crawford does not make it a point to associate with those he has been crossed by. I do know him enough to know he holds grudges. We use to be close friends until I got first place in the all state science fair back in the day. Since then he does not talk to me and thinks we have a competition or something between us." He said rolling his eyes because honestly Edd did not like the idea of this childish antics.

Kevin groaned to the sky. "So, you are saying if he hates me, there is no way he is going to be a decent tutor?" He asked glaring at the dark clouds in the sky. Double-D shook his head. "I would hope he would be past such actions but I would not, as they say, hold my breath." The blue-eyed male said watching as emerald finally shifted down to meet. Kevin was silent for a moment before nodding. "Great, just fucking great." He muttered before starting off towards his motorcycle. Kevin was deep in thought and didn't even notice at first as the sound of footsteps back up behind him and then beside him. "K-Kevin?" Double-D asked with his old nervous stutter, apparently, he too had a question for the other male. Emerald eyes blinked looking the other up and down as before stopping on the spot. "Yeah, need something?" He asked and watched as those bright blue eyes flashed with apprehension before being turned downward to watch as their owner's hands fiddles once again with their bag strap. Kevin wondered why Double-D would act in such a way but at the same time he knew, it was because of fear, fear from all those times he had helped harass the other throughout their childhood years and even up until recently. The knot of guilty came again into Kevin's stomach. If he had known how the other would turn out, if he had known how he would one day want to caress the smaller male, to see if his lips were really as soft as they looked, then he would have never done those things, but one cannot change the past.

Double-D was silent for a long time before looking up to speak, though his words were drowned out by a loud roll of thunder from the darkening sky above. Both green and blue eyes looked towards the depressing sky before looking back at one another. "I-I should go," Edd said taking a step back. "S-Sorry I do not wish to be caught in the r-rain." He mumbled turning to leave. Kevin frowned knowing the other male was going to walk home like normal.

"Do you want a ride?" Kevin blurted out before thinking it through. Eddward's eyes grew wide looking at the other as if he had grown a second head. "O-On your motorcycle?" He stated a little shocked.

Kevin laughed out loud. "Well yeah, what else?" He said grinning at the other who seemed to almost be blushing. "I really shouldn't I am alright walking I hate to be a bother." Edd mumbled out biting his lip again. "It's not a bother, promise. Plus it looks like rain and you don't want to get those precious school books wet now would ya?" Kevin replied with a shrug starting towards the motorcycle. Eddward hesitated a moment looking around to see if there was someone else, a second Kevin perhaps or a camera to video whatever tomfoolery the taller male had planned. Cyan eyes finally found no such thing and did not want to offend his childhood bully after already having made a near fool of himself earlier.

Kevin heard the other following him and he joy was almost too much and he was grinning like crazy. He walked the other over to the motorcycle and grabbed the extra helmet he kept in case Nazz wanted a ride home, well that was before she had her job which she would walk to from the high school. Kevin removed his hat before putting on the helmet and buckling the strap. He looked over at Edd and chuckled at the sight, he looked so worried as if the bike would bite him. "I promise I'll go sloooow. Just remember if I lean you lean. Don't touch the muffler unless you want burned and just hold on to me." Kevin laughed before putting his backpack in the side bag and swinging his leg over. He started up the bike, letting it roar to life. The sound made Eddward jump as he buckled up his helmet not caring to remove his 'sock-hat' since it would cause him no discomfort but would help shield him from any gross-ness that the previous wearer of the helmet may have left behind. The smaller teen took a deep breath before following the actions of the other and climbing onto the bike behind the taller male. Kevin felt the other behind him, hands settling on his shoulders to hold on and he was glad the helmet was on, so it didn't show how stupid he must look grinning like crazy because Double-D was on his motorcycle with him.

Kevin popped the kick stand before slowly taking off out of the parking lot. It was not a long ride home and he was taking it slow though, he had promised Double-D he would and the slower the trip the more time with the other right there with him. It was a nice ride, quiet but nice. He could feel the other holding onto his shoulders tightly at first but then a little looser. "Everything alright?" He hollered back while at a stop sign.

Eddward nodded though the other could not see. "This is actually most exhilarating." He said finally with a small smile. In all honesty Edd had always wondered what it must feel like to ride on a motorcycle and had added it to his bucket list at one point. Cyan eyes watched as the other just nodded before taking back off down the road. The two teens just enjoyed the ride.

~0~0~0~

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how I may have time skipped to move the story towards where we all know this is going to go... teehee**

 **Also, yes I know some questions were left unanswered in this, don't worry. I'll get to them. Also fair warning here people, I'm evil and soon the chapters may be taking a slightly darker turn.. But I am also a romantic. So we will see.**

 **Anyways again please leave me a review.**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm updating way sooner than I had planned too but I could not help myself. I had to get this all down before my mind decided it was not worth it! I like this chapter and I made a little note at who I feel inspired me a little for this!**

 **Fair warning, soon my pretties we shall be going into darker territory. I do not write in Edd's mind set often because the Edd I have planned tends to overthink and brood. Not to worry though! I know how to pull him out of his funk! But I will totally have fun with the idea first hand. If you don't like my version Edd then don't read, no one is forcing you to.**

 **As always please enjoy and leave me reviews! Good and bad!**

~0~0~0~0~

Eddward was smiling inside and out, he just couldn't help it. He had been shocked when Kevin had offered him a ride home. Double-D was not sure if he had seen Kevin take anyone besides Nazz home on his motorcycle, not even any of the other girls Kevin had been with, not that Edd was watching or anything. Sure, it was no walk or run home with music blasting in your ears that he enjoyed so much, but it was wonderful to say the least. Edd knew he could have turned down the other's kind proposition since his books still would have been safe if he was to be caught in a rain storm, due to the fact his bag was waterproof, it was the fact from the moment it had left Kevin's lips there was nothing that Edd could think of that he wanted more. At first, he was startled at his incredible desire to take the offer and jump on it the moment it left the others mouth, which caused him to pause and just stare at the teller male. Making sure the other had indeed offered him a ride, on his motorcycle.

Blue eyes glance at the male who had control of the mechanical device he was currently riding on, and fingers tightened on the broad sturdy shoulders as they lean to make a turn. Kevin had been so friendly to him lately, which of course Double-D was not complaining about, he was glad it was no longer Kevin who was torturing him at school. Blue eyes turned away as their owner shook at the memories of his school life.

No, he would live in the here and now, each day one step at a time, just like he planned. He would not let them get to him anymore, he would not show they what all those years had done to him. Eddward sighed and without realizing it leaned his head against the strong back of the male in front of him. It was amazing how close he was to Kevin right now, it was almost intimate. With embarrassment Double-D pushed that thought away instantly, it was wicked and would do no good to have right now or ever. Kevin was his, friend? Acquaintance? Who knew but he knew better than to even dare think those thoughts. As Double-D was pulled back to reality and looked around at the world passing them by he realized they were nearly home. He had not even noticed that time passed enough for them to be so close to home. That was alright though, it was a nice feeling being in the here and now, living. Though, their arrival also seemed in time as the sky was looking as if it was about to start pouring any moment.

Eddward watched as Kevin steered the motorcycle towards the garage to park it. "Hey, think you can get the garage door?" He heard the other shout above the roars of the bike and the wind from the approaching storm. Dutifully, Edd hopped off the bike, astonished at how he did not fall on his face and hopefully Kevin didn't notice the awkward stumble he since he righted himself quickly. Briskly walking over and opening the garage door without problems, surprised and feeling the urge to chastise Kevin for not locking the door properly. The idea went out of his head quickly as he watched the other maneuver the motorcycle into the garage, into its proper spot. Kevin always put his motorcycle to the right-hand side of the garage, Edd noted since he had seen it there plenty of other times when he had viewed the other male working on his machine.

Moving into the garage after the roar of the bike stopped echoing off the walls and nearly deafening him, Edd watched as the taller teen looked back to make sure he was still around and was rewarded with one of Kevin's thumbs up. The gesture made him smile but he quickly vanished the silly notion. Kevin was moving off the bike and undoing his helmet, having the easiest time moving with grace and balance for his size, then again Kevin was use to riding the bike and dismounting it. Double-D undid the buckle on his helmet with nimble fingers before removing the safety device, his sock-hat coming off with the helmet and his hair feeling off. Edd took back his sock-hat from where it had stuck to the inside of the helmet before placing the helmet on the back of the bike.

All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick movement of something coming towards his head, and being who he was, he froze, learning a long time ago flinching didn't help. Then there was a hand on his head but it was odd because Edd felt as fingers ran through his hair, fear being replaced by shock at the sensation before turning blue eyes towards the other male. Kevin was reaching out and running a hand through his raven hair, ruffling it gently. As the hand was removed teasing emerald eyes finally met blue and Edd felt his face go warm at the sounds of Kevin's laugh.

"What? Your hair was matted down from the helmet." He said with a shrug and devil like grin. "Though, I think I may had made it worse."

Edd felt his face get even warmer and he looked away running a hand through his thoroughly tossed hair, trying to get it back under control before anyone could make fun of it, though the only person around was Kevin. Double-D soon found himself unable to meet the eyes of the taller male, and knew speaking would only show how he had not fully rebound from the action, worried his fear had been perceived. Edd bit his lip before remembering his hat and tossing it on his head quickly, covering the messed-up hair and calming his emotions, steadying himself. His hat had always been a comfort for him, a way to hide even the tiniest bit.

"Th-Thank you, Kevin." Edd's voice came out is a huff as his nerves were settled, finally able to turn his bright blue eyes towards the other and giving the taller male a wicked grin, or at least he hoped it was wicked. "Though, I do not think there is even the slightest of chances of fixing that mess on top your head." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

The football player laughed at the others joke, giving Edd's shoulder a gentle shove before running a hand through his own hair. "Whatever man, you know its sexy as Hell and you're just jealous." Kevin teased with a wink before laughing and Edd could not help but laugh as well, not expecting that response.

With a loud clap of thunder both teens jumped and turned their attention towards the still open garage door just in time to see the sky open up and the rain pour. Double-D frowned and walked to the edge of the shelter, looking up at the sky with a sigh. "What is with us and rain." He murmured to himself. Last time he had been alone with Kevin was when the other encountered him on the running trail. Edd had known the rain was coming but he had to get out of his house, had to get out and run, he had to run before he lost his mind. That day he had hoped that maybe he would out run the rain but with no such luck, and he had almost thought his luck was gone completely when the red-haired teen came upon him. What was it Kevin saw that day, because when Edd had noticed him he had no clue how long the other had watched him, what he had seen and Kevin never spoke of it again.

Edd was so lost in thought he did not notice that Kevin had come and stood beside him. "Say something, dork?" Kevin asked and Double-D gave a jolt, being startled back to reality.

Blue met emerald and Edd did not know what to say, nervously he found himself biting his lip and fidgeting with his bag. As emerald eyes still stared at him, turning from mild amusement to, concern? Edd finally found his voice. "I'm going to get saturated before even making it inside my house." He said finally shrugging at the other. He felt Kevin's eyes still on him but did not look back towards the jock.

"You can always wait it out here." The red-hair teen said beside him and Edd smiled slightly.

"That is very kind of you, Kevin." Edd said but shook his head. "However; I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He said looking out of the corner of his eyes to see the confusion on the others face. No one ever got that quote. "It means no." He snickered at the other earning himself a playful shove and being called a smartass. Edd knew it was playful, finding himself glad the other was being kind to him instead of harsh, though at the same time, he wished he wouldn't and soon Edd felt an all too familiar knot in his stomach at the thought.

Thinking back Eddward wondered when the other decided to be nice. He had noted over summer that Kevin was not as rough around the edges as he used to be, personality wise anyways. At least not towards him when he was alone, but when the other Ed's were around it was always a cold shoulder. Double-D couldn't say he did not understand this, Eddy could be annoying, and seemed to have made it his life's mission to see how pissed off he could make Kevin, but those were still Edd's friends. School was a different thing all together though. Edd wondered if he would have made it the first week with the death glares the red-haired teen had been sending his way, as if his existence was a problem for the jock. Those seemed to have disappeared, and Kevin actually had been acting like a friend at least in Chemistry class more or less.

Gym class he was alright but it seemed like he was a little rougher and still insulting from time to time. Then again after what happened today, it made sense. Kevin wanted Lily, and was going to use Edd, himself, to get to her. The thought was not pleasant but there could be benefits to it. Lily was a wonderful girl, it was just that Edd had decided not to make friends this year and to keep his head down for the most part, but the girl had attached herself and he could not bring himself to tell her no, she had no one else. If he could get Kevin to take her though, maybe he would be in the clear? Though, he knew that would not happen, he was not Lily's type. Plus, with her friendship came some oddness, Edd found she was easy to open up to and was willing to share a lot of information about himself with her, more than a few of his others friends knew. In the last three weeks, the girl had been around she practically knew his whole life, and his deepest secrets. At first when he had told her he thought she would run and tell but no, she was kind and caring, she seemed to actually want to be there to help. Not that he wanted her attention, or wanted the pity but it was nice seeing someone who was not so judgmental. Fearing now if he were to let her go off on her own she may tell those secrets to unfriendly souls. Though she too had confided in him and gave Edd just enough power that if she let his secrets out, he could ruin her as well. So, it looked like he was stuck with the new girl as a friend, until she found her place at the school where she could fit in and survive till they graduated. He would have to teach her the school's rules of surviving though, before he could really feel comfortable pushing her out on her own. So maybe letting Kevin use him to get to her would help open up her world, though Kevin had said that he was lying to Mathew today, didn't her? Or was that a lie so Edd would still allow him to use him? What part was the lie?

Watching the rain continue to pour a few moments longer Edd bit his lip before sighing, knowing he was thinking too much and would get no true answers, just a headache. "Kevin, may I enquire about something?" Eddward asked finally looking towards the red-haired teen.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

Kevin had been watching the other, wondering if Edd even realized how his eyes looked. They were no longer that bright happy blue but a deeper thoughtful blue with a range of emotions behind them and they were so absolutely stunning. Though the moment when they finally met with his own emerald they were guarded.

"Yeah sure, shoot." Kevin said realizing his voice sounded gruffer than he meant it to be. Clearing his throat at that thought, he pulled off his riding jacket and threw it back towards his things he had left beside his motorcycle. Kevin reached up and grabbed the garage door handle and leaned, stretching to get the awkwardness from his shoulders, from his body. 'I really need to stop watching him so closely.' He mused inwardly as he waited to hear the other's question.

The red-headed football star had found that he enjoyed their ride back to the cul-de-sac. It was peaceful though there was the threat of rain. Edd had held onto his shoulders the entire time and at one point he had wanted to tell him that he could hold onto his waist but decided not to, that would have been too friendly. Absentmindedly, he wondered what the other had been thinking during the entire trip, hell, what was the dork thinking now?

Out of the corner of his eyes Kevin watched as Double-D chewed on his lower lip, fiddling with the strap of his bag. "I don't recall if I thanked you for earlier in the locker room." He began and Kevin shrugged about to speak but was interrupted. "I know you did it for ulterior motives as you so well claimed. However, you alleged that you had lied about something and I am curious as to what that may be?" At this point Edd was watching him, and those bright blues were ever so inquisitive.

The red-haired adolescent chuckled to himself, and looked out at the rain. Wondering what he had gotten himself into and how to handle this situation. If he told the dork the truth that would be over, not to mention how utterly humiliating that would be. If he continued with his lie, then it could grow very awkward between them, maybe Edd liked Lily and was wanting to claim her as his own? Knowing he had taken enough time to think he just went with switching the topic. "Why? You interested in her, dork?" He asked grinning at the other, watching him.

Eddward raised an eyebrow and grinned, apparently figuring out Kevin's idea to switch topics. "Though I do not see how it would be any of your concern, I have no desire to be in a relationship with Lily, but that still does not answer the main question I had posed to you, Kevin." He stated shaking his head with a small playful grin. This was the Double-D that Kevin liked, playfully using his intelligence to come out on top with those bright blues shining happily.

"Alright, since you are so smart Double-Dork, tell me what you think I lied about." Kevin said still beating around the bush, not truly wanting the conversation to end.

Edd huffed and watched the rain but took the bait none the less. "I think… When you said, you had lied it was not on the topic of Lily at all but about your behavior." He mused and Kevin felt himself tense up. Oh, hell no! Was it that obvious? No, it couldn't be because Kevin was careful to make sure others did not see. However, Eddward was incredibly smart and maybe he had seen the way Kevin had been watching him, maybe this was all over? Edd continued then, interrupting the panic attack that was beginning to happen to the football star. "Or at least I am hoping that is the case. I would hate to think you are still the same kind of person that use to help toss me into the trash can. I had been hoping your sudden kindness was a point to show that you have grown." Double-D sighed with a shrug.

Kevin felt the guilt again. Edd was just hoping he had turned into a nicer person and here he was, knowing that he had not. If he had, he wouldn't feel the way he felt about the other, he wouldn't be wanting him, since wanting him would ruin both their lives.

"I don't think so man. I'm still the old me, just haven't felt like trashing anybody this year." He said grimly in hopes that this subject would be forgotten.

"Oh, I see." Edd said and Kevin felt worse, like he had let him down somehow. "In that case my good fellow, I believe we are done here." He muttered and Kevin watched as he began to walk off into the rain. The feeling was incredibly too much guilt.

"Double-D wait!" Kevin called angrily not believing he was going to say more on the matter. Rushing out and catching the smaller male by the elbow he could feel how cold the rain was as it began to soak him to his core. Guarded blue eyes first glanced at the where Kevin's grasp was on his arm, then up to pleading emerald eyes. They both just stood there, waiting for the other to speak. Kevin could feel the chill of the rain all the way to his bones, and the chill from the panic of what would happen if he let go, what would happen if he hung on. If he just said never mind he could go back to the shadows and watch the other. Watch and yearn for him from a distance just like he did during the last part of summer. Seeing him go for runs or be out with the Ed's on the street was enough, right? However, their recent closeness had been wonderful and he knew going back was not an option. Kevin felt like the other was so much more than he used to be, but at the same time he was still somehow the same old dork, but that was good thing.

"If you are not going to speak I would appreciate my arm back." Edd finally said breaking the silence.

Wincing at the coldness of the words, Kevin still did not let go. "I want…" He began but bit his lip. I want you, I want to kiss you, I want to get to know everything about you, I want to be with you, I want to make you smile that beautiful gap tooth smile, I want to make you laugh and I want you to want me too. All those things and more but no, he could not say them. "I lied about the Lily part. I don't want to hook up with her or date her." He said finally before letting go of the others arm, wondering what he would do now.

Eddward raised a brow at the other before turning towards him in curiosity. "Then what do you desire, Kevin?" He asked again, knowing there was more to all of this.

Groaning the taller teen ran his hands through his hair. "I want for us to be… friends?" He said finally but shook his head. "I know it can't happen though, even if you are a track star you are still..." He bit his lip having no desire to finish his own depressing sentence.

"A dork." Double-D finished it for him and emerald eyes shot up at the other to watch as the smaller teen shrank at his own words. "I know that, Kevin. I know who I am seen as and what I am. I am proud of my intelligence, and though it defines me as apparently weak, it does not define all of me." He said quietly, almost being drown out by a rumble of thunder. "I will continue to act as we have been, I have no desire to create more enemies, but almost no desire to create new bonds either. Especially if they are false." Blue eyes looked up as the other shrugged. "You do not have to protect me and ruin your image. I am use to how others treat and see me, it is nothing new and I do not need your actions causing waves." Turning to leave again Edd took a few steps away but stopped. "If there was a future Kevin, with us as friends, I do think I would have enjoyed it." He said and Kevin saw that same look he had seen when he first developed his crush on the other. Those eyes said so many things at once it was hard to wade through it all and then like that they were back to being the amazing blue, as the other just walked away.

Kevin stood there for several more minutes, even after the other had disappeared. "I want you." He whispered finally before looking up at the sky. God, how he felt like shit. That is not how he wanted this to turn out. That is not how this day should have ended. With a defeated sigh the red-haired teen turned and walked back into his garage, soaked and defeated he finally closed the large door and went inside. The football star just left his items lay at the door and went up to get a warm shower and change his clothes. After the jock felt like distracting himself and did his school work, taking his time to figure out all the math problems and write an essay for another class, checking over everything twice if not three times. Anything to not think about all the things he wished could be different, all the things he most likely just ruined. Finally, it was late enough and he felt numb enough, too mentally exhausted to think so he was glad that when he laid down he could feel sleep come almost instantly. What a terrible way to start off the weekend.

Saturday morning came too quickly and Kevin felt like doing absolutely nothing. He laid in bed for the most part of the day, getting up to use the rest room and when his stomach hurt from hunger. His dad came home to rest and even then, Kevin just figured staying in bed was better than accidently waking the man by moving around too much. He knew he was sulking, knew it was stupid. It was not like he had lost anything though, right? No, he knew he did. Edd was not that bad of a guy now and he really did want to be his friend or more if he could, but he was still a dork in nearly everybody's eyes. That is why Mathew and the rest still teased him so easily.

When Kevin could not take it anymore he finally decided to be productive and clean his room, which lead to him cleaning the bathroom, living room, kitchen and basically the whole house. Hell, he even did his laundry, that killed his Saturday and wore him down from the constant motion. What little time his father was awake he spent with him, had dinner and then back upstairs to put away the last load of laundry. With a sigh, Kevin finally laid down and stared at his ceiling hoping for sleep to take him, and it did.

With Sunday came problems. Kevin had exhausted all his options to stay indoors, and so he found himself outside in the bright sun, taking care to wash and tend to his motorcycle, hoping to continue his productive streak. Though as noon hit he found himself with nothing to do, lawn was done, windows cleaned, motorcycle taken care of, hell he even cleaned the garage. As if by some divine intervention, his phone went off with a soft moaning sound and he grinned, knowing it was Nazz immediately. Maybe she didn't work today? Looking at the text he grinned.

[N- Wanna hit the mall?]

[K- Hell yes! You drive tho]

[N-ugh fine, be ready in 10, pick u up]

[K-sounds great]

With that Kevin found himself smiling for the first time all weekend, and ran inside to get ready. Taking a quick shower so he didn't smell and throwing on clean clothes, black shorts and a green Tapout muscle shirt. By the time he had his shoes on, he heard the car honk in front of his house, grabbing his red cap quickly he darted out the door. Nazz was smiling brightly waving to him to hop in the vehicle, as he neared Kevin noticed her attire, she was wearing a skin tight baby blue v-neck shirt that showed off some cleavage and booty shorts, she looked dressed to impress. Hopping in the passenger seat, he felt himself feel slightly better for the first time all weekend. Hopefully, it would last.

It took a little while to get to the mall, that is what sucked about living in this area, you had to drive to go anything truly fun. The cul-de-sac was great when they were kids because they did not need the mall, or movies to have fun, hell playing in mud had been fun. However, with age came growing up and finding that the silly games of their youth were not as thrilling as they use to be, so now to hang out Kevin would find himself either at Nazz's place swimming in her pool, playing street hokey or basketball with Rolf, Nazz and a few others, or driving to find something fun. The drive was not bad though, Nazz blasted the music, a mix of Ke$ha all the way to Usher, and they sang and laughed at the top of their lunges.

As they pulled into the parking lot though Nazz turned down the music as she began to look for a spot to pull her old Ford Explorer into. "So, Kev, you wanna talk about it before or after we go in there?" she asked randomly and Kevin just gaped at her making her smile as she backed into a spot, throwing the vehicle into park and giving a satisfied nod. "C'mon man, it's me I know when my best friend is upset." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and he could have kissed her. This was his best friend, and though they did not tell each other everything, though about the only thing he didn't tell her was that fact he knew he was gay, it was wonderful having her.

"How did you know?" Kevin asked after finding his voice. Nazz smiled, "Well, you didn't message me all weekend and then I saw you washing windows. You clean when you are upset." She said grinning wickedly at the taller teen. This was true, Kevin knew he turned into a neat freak when he was upset, cleaning soothed him on some level. Shaking his head, he figured it was best to get it over with, "I'll explain as we walk in." He said opening the door and hopping out of the explorer. Nazz did the same and locked it up. "Oh, before I forget I think I'm due for an oil change soon, mind helping me again? I think I remember how to do it but to be safe…" She said rubbing the back of her neck. Kevin laughed but agreed, as they began towards the large mall building. "I guess I'm upset because, I fought with Double-Dweeb…" Kevin finally said, knowing Nazz was letting the silence go on until he spoke. He felt odd calling it a fight. Nazz raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't say more and he knew had to explain so he did the best he could as briefly as he could without letting her know why he felt so terrible about it. His crush hated him right now. He went and told her everything from the locker room horrors to the motorcycle ride, the rain, and the words that were spoken, more or less. Nazz listened carefully and as they entered the mall they headed to get a slice of pizza, Kevin finally finished the story as they sat down with their food in front of them.

"So, I'm upset, because I think I may be in the wrong." He said sheepishly, since again he couldn't tell the truth. Nazz nodded. "Well you are." She said taking a huge bite of pizza and nearly moaning at how delicious it tasted. After retelling his story Kevin did not feel hungry but started taking a bite of his pizza as well. "Why can't you be Double-D's friend?" He heard Nazz ask with another mouthful of pizza.

Kevin sighed. "Because, we are on two different levels." He mumbled knowing it was more "I'm a jock he is a dork, I'd never live it down." Unwillingly taking another bit of pizza to keep the deep frown off his face. "Again, so what?" Nazz sighed out taking another bite. "Kev, man you need to stop putting so much stalk into labels. I'm Edd's friend, though I sit with the jocks." She said with a smile stuffing the reminder of pizza in her mouth. Kevin wanted so bad to say how very un-lady like but knew better, Nazz was a girl but she acted more like a boy that some of the guys he knew. "Yeah but you are a girl, and have always been kind to him. Mathew already thinks I'm trying to get into his pants just because I was helping him out." He groaned feeling his ears go red at saying that out loud, before he too stuffed the pizza in his mouth so not to speak until he could calm down. Nazz frowned, "Yeah wouldn't want anyone thinking your "bent" now would ya?" She said turning thoughtful teal eyes to the sky. "There is nothing worse to those at our school than homosexuality." She said softly shaking her head with a deep frown. "But that doesn't matter, you want to be his friend then do it, but don't push and pull the kid around, he has had it hard enough as it is and he is pretty cool, a dork but a cool one." She said with a laugh and Kevin found himself laughing as well.

"I love talking to you, especially when you are right." Kevin admitted wiping his mouth with a napkin to get the pizza grease off his face. "I'm a genius like that, so you going to take my advice?" Nazz asked getting up and throwing away their trash, Kevin followed. "I'll think about it, though after our argument I doubt he would want to give me a chance." He sighed walking along with the other. The red-haired teen knew that he was not going to be able to take back anything he said and even if he wanted to try to be Edd's friend, what made Nazz so sure that Edd would want to be his friend as well? Things were not just that easy, were they? If he apologized maybe Double-D would forgive him and they could keep going on the way they had been?

"Looks like you are going to be able to find out." Nazz was giggling nervously when she said it and that is what pulled Kevin from his thoughts as he looked at the blonde about to ask what she meant but then watched as she was nearly tackled by a small brunet. "Lily!" Nazz cried out with a laugh as the girl practically choker her with a hug, Nazz wrapping her arms around the smaller female to reciprocate that hug. Kevin felt his heart speed up and start pounding in his chest, because where there was Lily, there was… "Double-D look who it is! Nazz and Kevin!" Lily was calling back looking over her shoulder as she continued to have Nazz in a death grip, one arm around the girls shoulders still. Kevin followed her eyes and watched as a lean, sleekly dressed dork, walked towards them. Brilliant blue eyes going from the hyper small girl who had called his name then shifted to meet with emerald, and Kevin knew he was going to have a nightmare of a time not to throw a fit. Edd was dressed in a black shorts and black/blue flannel button down short sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone showing his very slender neck and a teasing amount of chest. He was without his signature sock-hat but instead had his hair pulled back, tendrils falling from his bangs and sides, hanging in blue eyes, basically Kevin thought he had never seen anything as sexy as Edd was right now. "Shit…" Was all Kevin could bring himself to say. He was going to kill Nazz is she had anything to do with this.

~0~0~0~0~0~

 **I am absolutely and totally thankful for those who have left me reviews! Shout out to** **erinleigh121 for being the first to ever review and making me think this was a good thing to continue!**

 **There is also my first ever person to favorite my story!**

 **Falling-Pixie ! I wish to hug you and you are one of the main reasons for this next chapter happening. I was riding the high your amazing self gave me and wrote this in one setting. And not to give anything away but I had told you I am evil and been foreshadowing some things to come, you may have already picked up on one or two of them but I shall never tell! Bwahahahaha! (also thank you for the kind and thoughtful review, I know my grammar/spelling sucks and I get some things backwards due to my dyslexia and because I ramble, trust me I know but also I think some of those mistakes from the most recent chapter (which one day I may redo/fix the chapters) are because I may have just been trying to get over my writers block. I hope I did somewhat better on this update!)**

 **So yeah I think I am finally happy where I am going and soon, oh hopefully very soon we may see some fluff, but from who~ OR WE MAY SEE TOTAL DEVISTATION! Whichever, maybe both... I have soooo many things planned for these two!**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First, Thank you all who are reading thins, have favorite this, and followed this, you have no idea how awesome you are and how much I appreciate it!**

 **So yeah I think I promised fluff but I may not have delivered because I just had to be odd and I liked where this was going and I had to get it down.**

 **I have no words. I am just going to post this and move on to the next, which I am hoping will get these two at tleast in a comfortable spot, you know before I become the evil person I am and give them hell!**

~0~0~0~0~

The red-haired teen was going to murder his best friend, there was no way around it. How dare the blonde do a thing like this, he knew she had to be behind it. So now all he could do was plot the how, the where, and the disposal of the body. Nazz kept shooting him apologetic glances but Kev was not accepting, and would just frown back at her making his irritation known. Double-D seemed to be just as put out by the whole event as well, ever since his eyes landed on Kevin the raven-haired teen put his hands in his pockets and kept a soft frown upon his face, though it looked more like a pout and that was not helping anything because to Kevin it was too freaking adorable when Edd pouted and he wanted to tease him on it, but knew better. So, he chose instead to plot, yes plot his revenge! The plotting was helping keep his frustration at bay and his mind from overthinking as their little group entered into the third store together, the girls leading the way while Kevin and Edd just followed along awkwardly in silence. The first two stores were shoes stores that the girls were excited about but the two teenaged boys found it boring and did not add to any bit of conversation. Though this third store was not too bad, it was more geared towards sports and Kevin at least could appreciate the change in topic. Entering the store the two sets of friends went in opposite direction though, Nazz needed to go check out some items for her sport and Lily wanted to check out some things for tennis and such really quick.

"You really should stop pouting now, Kev." Nazz said when they reached an isle with items for softball and volleyball. The red-haired teen just glared at her. "You set this up, and I'm not pouting, I'm plotting on the many ways to kill you." He said in a grumbling voice, crossing his arms over his chest, alright so maybe he was pouting a little. Nazz laughed and shook her head. "How could I have set this up? Well I mean yeah I knew they were going to be here today, Lily told me as much, but I had no clue about your argument with Double-D until we were already here." The blonde pointed out and Kevin mulled it over. That might be true, he had not told her anything all weekend until they were already walking into the mall. "I'm still going to murder you." He mumbled though with a little less hostility. Nazz just grinned as she grabbed new knee pads for volleyball, ignoring the empty threat. "Instead of being all grumpy, you could use this time to put your little spat behind you. I like hanging out with Lily, and it appears that Edd and her are attached at the hip, so if you're going to be around me then you might as well get along with the both of them." Nazz said very matter-o-factly.

The red-hair teen groaned. "Why is it you want to be her friend so bad? I have never seen you go out of your way to get to know the new kids like this before." He asked his blonde companion. Nazz hummed softly as if giving the idea some thought before turning towards the other with a smile. "I don't know, she is different from all the others, don't you think?" She asked with a soft smile and Kevin just raised a brow. "I mean, she is not… she is…" Nazz was stumbling to figure it out and Kevin could see the light blush that was appearing on her tanned cheeks, though he wasn't quite sure why she would get frustrated enough to blush. "I want to be her friend because she is so open." The volleyball player finally said and looked up a little confused. "I don't know how else to explain it, other than she isn't like the rest at school, she isn't cold like all the others. I want to be her friend before the school turns her into something she is not, I guess. Though, I really hope she never changes. I like her the way she is." The blonde rambled on before laughing and shaking her head. "That doesn't help much, does it?" she said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as they began to walk back to find the others. Kevin thought about it for a little while, no it did make some sense, and Nazz was right. Lily was almost like a breath of fresh air at this school, she didn't fit in anywhere but could if she wanted to be in almost any group, she was always smiling and happy instead of cursing the town they were in like everyone else. "I get it, she is a hyper ball of positivity, while everyone else is just jackasses." He said with a shrug and Nazz laughed in agreement. "Yeah, something like that."

The two jock like teens laughed and walked around until they spotted their fellow classmates. They were in the clothing section, Lily was looking though brightly colored sportswear, while Edd was just listening to her talk, carrying around a box that looked to be used for shoes, though bigger. Double-D wore a small frown, that still resembled a pout, which gave Kevin a little hope that maybe it was not just his presence there that was making the smart teen upset. As they approached Kevin noted that Edd saw them and immediately shut down the brown-haired girls jabbering and nodded their way to get the younger female to notice them. Of course, the moment Lily did it was all smiles and giggles, waving them over as if they weren't already on their way. "Maybe too much of a hyper ball of positivity, bordering crazy." Kevin leaned in to whisper to Nazz who immediately started laughing giving him a playful shove. This only caused the other two teens to look at them with questioning faces. Kevin shook his head glad Nazz wouldn't repeat his words.

"Find what you were looking for?" Nazz finally asked as she too began to look through the clothes that the other girl was eyeballing. Lily smiled, "Yes, which is a relief since to get my new skates, I'll have to special order, but these should work just find to practice in." She said patting the box Double-D was carrying. "Skates?" Kevin questioned before realizing he said it out loud. Nazz also looked confused for a moment but smiled non-the-less. Light brown eyes turned to the red-haired teen before looking him up and down and giving a friendly, yet almost teasing smile, a very odd glint in her eyes. "Yes, skates, inline skates to be exact. You know the type with the wheels?" She said, teasingly slow as if talking to a child and Kevin could see Edd bringing a hand up to cover his snickering. Nazz didn't hide hers that much though and he glared at her. "Fleur, sois sympa." He heard Edd say with a laugh, it sounded like French but Kevin was still in a bit of shock to register it, surprised the kind and seeming friendly girl had behaved in such a way. Lily just smiled before going back to looking at the stores clothing options. "Anyways, did you find what you were looking for, my dear?" Lily said and Nazz just smiled holding up her knee pads, "Yup! Thankfully I won't have to use mine from last season, they began to stink!" She said in a bored fashion and the two girls began to idly chit chat. Kevin on the other hand, well he was quiet done with the day.

For some odd reason, the way Lily just acted towards him had instantly put him into the final fall into his already foul mood, causing it to go even worse. Why did she speak to him like he had no brain? Did she think he was that dumb, yeah the questioning about the skates was a little off but he had not meant to say anything so her response did not need to be so condescending. The little bitch didn't even know him enough even if it was just teasing, so fuck this shit. Without so much as a word he just left, figuring his day was through and he would wait for Nazz to take him back home. It was not like they were paying much attention, Kevin watched as the three held polite conversation at the clothing rack, even Edd was distracted enough to have his back to the red-haired teen. Walking off though Kevin did figure stopping at the weight section to see if they had anything new but figured why bother with that. He wasn't evens sure he was going to be in any sports this year, not with Simon Crawford tutoring him anyways. After talking with Edd that day at school, Kevin was sure the other dorky teen would be less than helpful and since he could not tell the principal why he wanted to change tutors there was no way out of it.

The idea just sent him even further down and he left the store completely to go find a place to wait and sit. The food court would have been desirable but he also knew that was the first place they would look, hell if they even cared to look. Why the hell had he agreed to come today? It had only improved his mood for a short time and now he was back at square one, yet this time with no means to occupy his mind. He wished he had drove so that way he could just leave and not worry. Now all the things he had been wanting to avoid thinking about were front and center in his mind and it was all because that little Lily girl decided to speak to him as if he was a dumb child. What made it worse was that just moments earlier, Nazz made it clear that if he was unwilling to get along with Lily then their friendship was in jeopardy, right? That is what she said, in one way or another, or at least that is how Kevin was now taking that bit of information. She intended to continue her new friendship with the hyper active girl, even if Kevin did not wish to be around her. So, was he going to be pushed to the side after all these years?

The thought hurt, and badly. He sighed finding a bench under some fake trees in the middle of the mall, and sat down to think. Nazz was one of his truest friend but then again maybe he should add her to the group of "friends" from school that he knew were nothing more than strangers to him. If he wrote everyone off in his life right now, he only had this year and next until he was out of this place and on to new things. He could do it, it would be hard but it was possible. With less people around there was always less chance of being found out too. Then again wasn't it just the other day or so that he was hoping to make friends with Edd? With a groan, Kevin removed his hat to run a hand through his hair, ignoring as his phone went off, knowing it was Nazz by the text sound. Depressed, that is what he felt himself spinning down towards and it had been almost too long since the last time he felt this low. Normally, he would talk to the blonde but he didn't want to ruin her chances of making a new friend, hell maybe Lily would be a better friend to Nazz that he was. Double-D seemed to like her well enough. Double-D would rather have Lily as a friend than him too. Made sense though, Kevin was living a lie so any friend he had was a lie.

'Enough, stop doing this to yourself.' He thought with another sigh letting his phone go to voicemail instead of answering it when it started ringing. 'The only reason you distance your self is because of what you are. You are a fucking fagot and the moment any one of them would find out, they would hate you anyways.' His inner thoughts began back to his root "problem" the entire issue with his life being the way it was. He knew he was gay, but actually accepting it and being proud of it were two different things. No, the red-hair teen found himself going back to the idea of when he first started figuring it all out, he hated himself for the desires he had. It was terrible, it was sinful, it was gross, and it was who he was. He hated it and right now all he wanted was his mother to tell him everything was going to be alright, he had always trusted her when she use to say those words to him. Somehow, he knew if she was still alive today, she would understand, she would have still loved him and made it all seem alright even though he was "bent". Kevin figured she would even like his boyfriends, if he ever brought any home, then again if she was around he knew he would want them to meet her. She would like Double-D, he knew that instantly without a doubt. Edd would have liked her too, and he could see both of them talking about the stars and space stuff. These thoughts always haunted him, always made him feel like less of a person somehow, there were days when he knew his mother was the only thing to make it all better, so nothing got better on those days.

Kevin just buried his face in his hands as he sat on the bench, leaning forward to put elbows on his knees. He tried avoiding thoughts of her, the what ifs and all that. Yeah, what happened was a long time ago, and he was mostly at peace with the fact she would never come back, but it isn't something easy to get over when he felt this way. Not sure how long he had sat like that, or how many calls or text he got, he just let time pass. If Nazz left without him, he would just walk home or call Rolf for a ride, so who cared really. Too lost in thought to care, and too upset with himself for allowing the misery and old painful memories to overcome him. This is why he cleaned when he was upset, it gave his mind something to do besides think, but now he was stuck and there was no way out of the miserable mood he was letting himself fall into. Kevin barely even noticed when someone sat down beside him on the bench, that is until they spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" came the all too familiar voice, and emerald eyes looked up and over to meet with concerned bright blue. For a moment, Kevin just sat there and stared, not sure what to say, not sure what reason or for how long Edd had even been there. Finally, looking away to see if the girls were there too, Kevin saw that it was just Double-D, Nazz and Lily seemed to be nowhere in sight. The football star took a deep breath and tried to steal his nerves and enteral moping as he gave the other a shrug, making the hand on his shoulder move away.

The silence though was still there and Kevin wondered if Double-D would just let it go and move on, since it wasn't his problem and they were not truly friends. "Kevin, I…" Edd began but Kevin just put his head back into his hands, not caring to speak, his mood for the day was ruined and there wasn't much energy he had to be pleasant to the other. "Nazz and Lily went off to another store." Edd said shifting awkwardly in the spot beside him. "I did not wish to go since it was meant mainly for women. Plus, I wanted to see if you were alright, you left us all of a sudden in there and Nazz could not get ahold of you. Is your phone on silent?" Double-D asked watching the other male, not sure if he had ever seen Kevin like this before. The red-haired teen always seemed so confident and in good enough spirits. This Kevin, seemed the exact opposite.

Kevin sighed. "No, my phone is fine, I just didn't feel like answering, dork." He stated but there was not anger behind the words or the name calling. "I see. Did you wish to be left alone? I could go if you desire me to, but… I rather not." Edd said honestly still watching the other male. "I rather know what is wrong, I do not believe I have ever seen you act like this, and if I am to be honest, I wish to see you back to your normal behavior." He said hoping Kevin would not be to upset with him for being so blunt. The red-head just chuckled and shook his head, but there was no merriment.

"Of all the people to catch me at my lowest, it had to be you. What are the odds?" Kevin finally looked back over to those stunning blue eyes, could see them working and realized Edd actually might be able to come up with the exact odds. The thought made him laugh a little, lifting his mood if ever so slightly, but he shook his head. "It's nothing, dork, I was just thinking." He said to hopefully avoid the other teen spouting out statistics and all that.

"May I inquire as to what you were thinking about and why it has made you so upset?" Double-D asked once again putting a reassuring hand on the other male's shoulder. Kevin continued to look at the other as if debating before finally giving and long hard sigh, he knew exactly how to end this conversation before it went anywhere. "I was thinking about my mother." He whispered, knowing it wasn't entirely a lie. Just as he had hoped, Edd grew quiet. Everyone did when he would mention his mother, unsure what to say to him as if it was a taboo subject. The hand never moved though, and for once Kevin did not care, it was actually kind of nice and reassuring.

The silence broke though before he could get too lost in thought about it. "I cannot pretend to fully understand those thoughts. I am not close to either of my parents and have never lost someone in my life that I am close to and find of great importance. I do not know your feelings and I will not pretend to try because I feel as though it would be rude and unjust." Edd stated and it made Kevin grin at the calculatedness of those words, it also made his heart hurt if only slightly at the fact Edd was being completely honest with him, even going so far as admitting to the lack of relationship he has with his own parents. "Are those supposed to be reassuring words?" The red-haired teen chuckled at the other as Edd's face grew red.

"I do not think there are many words that could sooth what you are feeling, not based upon the way you look." Double-D stated finally and Kevin lost his grin before turning his eyes to the ground, wondering once more hat blue eyes saw. "Do you wish to talk about it?" He heard Edd asked, and his voice sounded so sincere that Kevin found himself debating whether or not to just spill his guts then and there. "I just… I wish I knew what she thought of me, if she would have been alright with my decisions, and who I am today." He finally said his voice coming out as a whisper, feeling his heart clench knowing that was true. He had never said it out loud and when he felt Edd's hand grip on his shoulder to show he was still there he buried his face again, hoping not to lose his composure. It was a long awkward silence for a little while and Kevin didn't know what to expect.

"I do not know, but I think you are a fine individual. Not perfect, but there are worse out there. I have met some. I would like to think that your mother would see the good in you, like your friends do… like I do." Double-D finally said, giving Kevin's shoulder a soft squeeze. Shocked emerald eyes met with sympathetic blue and he wanted to hug the other, but was able to hold back from the action. "How can you say that Double-D, I've never truly been good to you? I bullied you!" He finally said to chance the subject. Edd just smiled though. "Again, Kevin, I have met many people who have been unkind to me, and by far, I would take your company over all of theirs. Do not think I have never realized that when I am being thrown into a trash can, it was actually never you doing the tossing, or the harsh beatings never came from your fist. No, you would normally just use words against me, rarely your fist and even then, it was more for show than for pain." Edd said with a small smile and Kevin just stared at him in shock. He was being sincere and Kevin had no idea how to say anything back to that. The jock realized he had always bullied the smaller male, the only time he ever got physical with him though was when one of Eddy's stupid schemes pissed him off, but he always beat more on Eddy than the other two Ed's.

Blue eyes just watched as Kevin tried to find words or some type of composure. "S-Sorry?" Was all he could think to say, not sure exactly why but he just had no more words. Today had not been at all like he had hoped it would be. This weekend was total trash and he actually was looking forward to the distraction of school. "I am unsure what you have to be sorry for." Edd said simply and even looked a little confused, which Kevin chuckled at, noting he had never seem to be able to confuse the other before so easily. Shaking his head and sitting up straight Kevin thought. "I guess, I am sorry for a lot of things. For starters making you feel like you needed to comfort me, when we are not even friends, though I realize it's my fault we aren't." Kevin began, "I'm also sorry that you had to put up with me today, I could tell you didn't want to be here, probably my fault again." He laughed at himself shaking his head. "That is untrue." Edd said suddenly making emerald meet blue once more.

Edd bit his lip and sighed, finally removing his hand from the other's shoulder. "I am sorry if you thought I was in such a mood because of your presence, Kevin." Double-D began and emerald eyes watched him carefully. "It was not you I was upset about or with, I actually thought you would be upset I was here in all honesty. My frustration, lied with Lily, I had told her about our, quarrel…" He looked apologetic at the other with a slight wince. "I did not realize she would have us meeting here today, and I did not realize she would hold what you said against you. I did try to explain to her how our high school society works but she is still new and thought our disagreement was appalling. I was upset that she would judge you so harshly all because of her friendship with me. I had hope that she would get to know you by now and be more understanding." He said and Kevin could tell he meant it, which made him feel even more like a jack ass. Here Double-D looked or at least sounding as though he was wanting to defend him, which should not be the case since Kevin was being a complete ass and knew it. "No, I get it. You are her first real friend here and she wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you, or something." Kevin sighed shaking his head. So that is why the smaller girl acted the way she did back in the sporting goods store.

The two teens let silence fall between them for a while before Double-D's phone went off with a geeky tone, and he checked the message. Kevin watched as blue eyes met with his once more before a serious look came upon Double-D's face and he sent back a text quickly, putting his phone away. "That the girls, dork?" Kevin asked curiously and the smaller male nodded. "They wished to know my location, and if I had seen you." He stated looking at the jock with a small bit of worry as he bit his lip. "Told them where to find us?" He muttered not sure if he felt up to Nazz demanding answers yet or not. "No, I did not." Came the soft reply and Kevin found himself once again looking into bright blue eyes, this time though they were almost looking shy. "I told them I had not seen you and that I was in the restroom, to go to the next store I'd catch up when I could." Edd said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking away as he chewed his bottom lip nervously, and Kevin couldn't help but grin. "You lied to them?" He laughed out but it was not meant to be harsh or condescending. "Yes, that may be true but I did not want them to come here. Not yet, anyways." Edd said softly as if it were no big deal, though Kevin knew it was because Edd did not like to lie. "Why would you do that?" The red-haired teen finally asked watching once more as the smaller male shrugged and began to play with the multiple bracelets that were on his arm, before switching to play with the band of his watch on the other arm from time to time.

There was silence for a while and Kevin just figured Double-D did it for his sake. The football star took the time to get his emotions in check, as he ran his hands through his hair, putting his cap back on his head. The two just sat beside each other for a while, and Kevin had to admit, it was nice just being close to the other. It was at this closeness he wondered why he hadn't developed a crush on the other sooner. Edd was actually quite attractive, in a cute dorky sort of way. Even dressed this sexy there was still this dorkiness about him, that one would only pick up on if they knew him, or listened to the way that he spoke. "Double-D, do you think… Outside of school for now, you could possibly give me a second chance... you know at being a friend or whatever." Kevin felt like if he was going to have the crush on the other the least he could do was be his friend, to help him and protect him what little their social standing would allow.

Though once he asked the question he felt incredibly fragile. What would happen in Edd did not want to be his friend? How would he take the rejection? What would happen if he only said yes because he knew moments ago how upset he had been? Ugh, maybe it was not the best time to ask this at all! "I would like that very much, Kevin." Edd said with a smile, helping calm the panic that had started in the jocks heart. Kevin found himself smiling back and both boys soon found themselves laughing at each other for no reason. It was good though. Once they calmed down they both stood, "Oh and Kevin," Edd said softly getting the others attention, "I get it if, what happens here stays here?" he offered and Kevin felt for the first time in a long time someone else finally understood and without thinking he pulled the other into a firm although brief hug. "Thanks, dork." He whispered before letting go, feeling his face get warm, though when he looked at Edd he grinned seeing he must have embarrassed the other as well, but damn did Double-D look cute when he blushed that shade of red.

~0~0~0~0~

 **So yeah that all happened but at least they are agreeing to be friends now. Though I am struggling slightly with the desire to make it harder for them to be together but at the same time I want to write so much about them it's not funny.**

 **All I can say is that the next chapter is looking good, there will probably be a time skip, sports will be starting soon and fair warning, I actually only know the rules for like soccer and track, and have watched enough volleyball and stuff to understand it well enough but Kevin's sports, like football, baseball, and wrestling... I care nothing for so it may take time to write parts with those in it. I'm gonna have to do research uuuuughhhh~ good thing summer break is coming up and I will have nothing better to do.**

 **I felt there was something missing from this chapter but at the same time I could not figure it out, I think it is because i am a perfectionist, either way I know it works well enough to that is why I posted it instead of scrapping it and redoing.**

 **Anyways~ Leave me reviews, let me know if you thought Kevin was too emotional... I have an image of him in my head and its not a little crybaby but more of a self hate type and well when you hide what you really are there are days you fall flat on your face and don't know what to do to get up and carry on.**

 **Love you all for reading, again next chapter is almost done, it will hopefully be up next week at some point. Please, REVIEW ,my darlings!**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for taking longer than a week to update. Life happened and well things are looking very poor for a very cherished and loved family member so I have an excuse.**

 **Thankfully, I cope by writing at times and once I finally did get back to the story you would be surprised how I'm been churning things out. This chapter is terrible, no lie because it was longer but I cut into parts due to the incredible length. For one chapter I have made at least 3 possibly more and am very happy with most of it.**

 **Again thank you all for reading and being kind to me. Fair warning though if things go downhill with my grandpa, it may be a while till I post anything. but chapter 7, 8 and possibly 9 may be coming sooner than you think at this rate.**

~0~0~0~

It did not take long after their discussion to find their female friends. They were in a clothing store and were giggling with each other. When Nazz spotted red-head she frowned and marched over. "Really, ditched us?" She said though it was more of a question, since behind the words were 'why', 'how' and 'where'. Kevin understood from years of being Nazz's friend how to read between the lines. Giving his best cocky smile he wrapped an arm round her shoulder, going and using his other hand to mess up her hair, making her curse at him. They both started to laugh though and Kevin soon found tight arms around his neck, hugging him. Nazz knew him well enough to also read between the lines, knowing he wasn't going to tell her anything, not yet anyways. Emerald eyes looked to see the dork talking to the other female, who looked a little contrite about something, but Kevin figured that was their business.

So, the day went on with their small group hanging out at the mall, laughing and joking. Kevin found it easy to be around Edd now that he knew the other was open to start a friendship. He truly did hope Edd had not just agreed to it to make him feel better, though. The girls tried on outfits and different cloths, shopping and hitting a sale on swimsuits, since summer was almost over. By the time the teens were finally ready to leave, it looked like Lily and Nazz had bought something from half the stores. Edd had bought some new headphones and a few CD's, while Kevin had purchased a new hoodie and some sunglasses.

As they were leaving Kevin heard his phone go off and did not recognize the text alert sound. Pulling out and looking at his phone it was not a number he recognized but there was a waiting text.

[S- Kevin Barr, this is Simon Crawford. I do hope text is adequate for conversation between us. With the principal asking me to tutor you I think it would be best if we meet wither tonight or tomorrow to look at our schedules. If you desire to meet tonight you may also bring any assignments you have done over the weekend so I can see just where you require the most help. If tonight does not work then I will see you tomorrow at school at some point.]

Kevin found himself frowning at his phone, debating whether to throw it or not. First, he had already had a jacked-up day, with all its emotional crap that he would have preferred not to deal with at all, and now here he was to think about school and his impending doom with his tutor. "Dude, what is with that face?" Nazz asked as they walked through the food court with the other two teens, heading towards the exit. Kevin just shook his head and looked at the time. It wasn't too late, they could meet up and since he did have all his homework done maybe it would make sense, plus it also got it done and over with. "Nothing important." He finally answered the blonde back before texting back.

[K- Tonight would work, get it done and over with. Where/when do u want to meet?]

[S- Peach Creek Public Library is open late tonight for an event. Be there at 6pm.]

[K-k]

"Dude, if you keep it up your face is going to be stuck that way." Nazz was waving a hand in front of his face. Emerald eyes looked up to meet teal, then over to see concerned brown and blue. Kevin groaned. "Nazz, I got a thing to go to now at 6. We done here? I need to go to my house and get ready." He said shaking his head. Nazz just smiled at him. "Who is she?" She asked with a giggle trying to steal Kevin's phone. The taller teen just held it out of her reach. "Don't, I am completely not in the mood." He said and with how quickly Nazz stopped he wondered what his face must look like. "Geesh, fine. We are done anyways Kev, or you'd have some explaining to do. I want the details later though!" She said before turning to their classmates with a smile. "Looks like we got to be going. See you tomorrow at school, alright?" She said going and giving Edd a hug and Lily one as well. Kevin just waved at the two before heading towards Nazz's old Ford in the parking lot not caring to listen to their goodbyes. Though he noted that Edd waved farewell to him as well. Today was just crazy and he felt tonight would just make it more exhausting.

~0~0~0~

The red-haired teen groaned as his alarm clock sounded, deafening him at the announcement it was time for another week of school. The teen laid in bed and waited, knowing he set a second alarm in case he did not make it up for the first. Using the time between he thought about the other night, when he met up with his tutor, Simon Crawford.

Going to the library that late felt stupid but Simon was right that it was open, it was hosting a class or something for adult or the elderly about computers or whatever, so he was able to get in no problem. He was also able to find Simon no problem, just look for the biggest nerd in the building. Plus, he knew of the teen beforehand even if he had not seen him in a while it was easy to remember all the times he had tortured the kid. Simon Crawford, was tall, had dark skin, hair and eyes, and dressed like a nerd, hell there was even a pocket protector for his pens. As soon as the dark-skinned teen saw the red-head he frowned, pushed up his think glasses and walked over to him, reaching out a hand during his introduction for the football star to shake. "Kevin Barr, I am Simon Crawford and I will be your tutor for this school year as designated by the principal of Peach Creek Consolidated High School." Simon spoke in a high pitched yet nasally voice. Kevin had groaned inwardly as he shook the others hand, already hating this with a passion. "Yeah, nice to meet you Simon." He tried his best to give a smile, maybe the other teen did not remember him? Of course, that would be asking too much, "We have met plenty of times before, many of which ended with me in pain or embarrassment." Simon said matter-o-factly as he took back his hand and put hand sanitizer on it. "Yeah, sorry bout that, don't worry though it won't happen again while you're tutoring me." Kevin offered his best apologetic smile, and he did kind of feel guilty about it. Not for the reason one might think though, mainly because Simon was a nerd and the jock knew of another who was dorky and got picked on, Edd was who he truly felt sorry for. Simon huffed.

"Well forgive me if I do not believe it until I see it, though I will warn you here and now, I was forced into this position by the principal, for it seems like no other Brainiac at the school that was willing to tutor wanted to tutor you. That being said I also should say that I do not care if you pass any of your classes. It would serve you right, all that karma catching up to you." The nerd said sternly, though Kevin could see the slight tremble of his hands as he pushed the bridge of his classes back up on his nose.

"So, you are not really going to help me, are you?" Kevin asked in a monotone voice knowing his gut feeling when he first learned his tutors name was correct, making Simon grin nervously. "I have a duty to fill, just no one said how I must do so. I will check your works and let you know if they are acceptable or not to turn into the teacher. I may even help you study but I will not go out of my way, that is for you to do. If I would do more than that I might lose my standing amongst my peers, they all feel it is time you were to be served some of what you dished out back to you." Simon nodded at his words. "Though we cannot blame you for all our wrath, you are the only one that we are able to penalize." The dark-skinned male added as an afterthought.

Kevin just gawked at the nerd in front of him before groaning out loud. "Great." He said with a frown. "At least I am nice enough to let you know up front and as to why you are being "picked" on." Simon did air quotes around the word picked because they both knew this wasn't even close to the torment Kevin and his group had put the others through.

"So, it wouldn't even matter if I said I was sorry, meant it, and promised not to do it again?" Kevin asked in a last-ditch effort to find something to brighten this situation.

Simon shook his head. "Negative. It has been discussed. The only way out of this is to tell the principal all the things you have done over the years to me and my fellow classmates, or find someone else to tutor you. Which would be impossible." The nerd said as they both moved to sit down at a table in the corner. "Now if you would, I would like to check over your homework from the weekend so I can see what you need to work on the most, and make recommendations to you to help you along the way." He said taking his classes off and cleaning them.

Kevin sighed and pulled out his work, handing it over to the teen, and the other began to look over everything Kevin began to wonder if he could find a way out of this. "You know, if the others; I mean my "friends" find out about a nerd and his pals trying to make sure I do not get on any sports teams, they'd declare hunting season." Kevin pointed out with a grin realizing the fact was true, he could get his own friends to rally around him.

Simon shook his head. "That would still leave you high and dry, no nerd or dork or anyone at the school would ever tutor you after the fact, and then you would be left without even me providing what little assistance I intend to provide. Also, if you went to the principal about this it would do you no good either, he would believe me over you any day. My track record with tutees is nearly flawless, it would just look like you are too thick skulled to be helped." The nerd smiled a bit of a wicked smile and Kevin's heart sank. Seems like this had been thought through.

As Simon continued to check over Kevin's homework the football star just stared at the ceiling of the library. How could this have happened, why had no one else accepted to help him. Was he really that disliked by the geniuses of the school. No, Edd had accepted his attempt at friendship just hours before, so not all the dork and nerds of the school hated him, at least there was one, but Kevin was not even sure Double-D should count, he was kind of a jock now too, though the other jocks did not see it this way.

The red-haired teen was pulled from his thoughts as Simon cleared his thought, he instantly did not like the look on the nerd's face. "To start with, your English paper is fine, the grade you should get on it would be acceptable, there are grammar and spelling issues but it is actually rather well constructed." Simon offered his praised and Kevin couldn't help but be glad at that. Honestly, he had hoped if the sports thing didn't work out he may take up writing for a sports magazine or something of the sort so he was still near the things he loved. "As for your math, well that is another story." Simon said taking out a pen and marking on the paper, which made Kevin frown more, since now he would have to re-write the homework. "I can tell you are alright for now with this subject but there are bits and pieces you have missed, you tend to forget to carry numbers or bring down signs, what I recommend if for you to take it slow and look over each problem three times keeping in mind those things I said." Simon shoved his work back at him. "I would think it best you redo the math page entirely, the problems that I circled have errors in them, not meaning that you are far off but it might be as simple as you missed a step." Dark eyes were twinkling, as though this was too much fun.

Kevin frowned. "So, you are not going to help me figure out where I went wrong? Just tell me to do it all over again?" Kevin asked already knowing the answer.

"This is correct, though I think where you went wrong was when you decided to become a bully." Simon said before gathering his own things to leave.

Kevin gathered his things as well with a hard frown set on his face, which grew even worse when the other teen shoved a paper at him. "These are my available hours for you. Three days a week should be enough, I do recommend you abide by them, we are able to stay at the school library or use one of the classrooms I have access to due to being president of the A.V. Club." He said proudly and Kevin had to do his best not to roll his eyes and say nerd.

The times given were terrible of course, and would wreak havoc on the jocks practice times when the sports did start. At least his coach would understand hopefully. With that the two departed. Kevin went home and stayed up later than he would like to admit going over his math homework, focusing on the ones the nerd had designated for him to do.

With the second alarm sounding through his room Kevin was pulled out of his thoughts with a huge sigh. He had stayed up too late redoing all the homework, and still got the answers he had when he started, so now he was just hoping Simon had been a complete ass and was lying about how terrible his stuff was, which could mean that he may have lied about his English paper as well. This could not get worse. With a long sigh the teen finally got up and began getting ready for school, at least he could look forward to the distraction of whatever mind-numbing crap would be taught in class. Needing a pick-me-up, Kevin figured his ego could do with a bit of attention, so after donning a fitted dark grey tee shirt, that showed off his arms and other muscles well, he also pulled on black silky basketball shorts, grabbing his green riding jacket and red hat, he grabbed his stuff and was out the door to his motorcycle. This morning he would take the ride to school slow, enjoying the calming effects of riding his bike on such a fine morning. Once out of his garage and on his bike Kevin put on his helmet and pulled out onto the road. He knew he should stop for breakfast but at the same time did not feel like bothering with the public just yet.

The ride to school was just what he hoped it would be, relaxing. Plus, with the added benefit of while stopped at a stop sign he was able to wave at Double-D who was walking to school with headphones in his ears, looking though he also was thinking it was great day to take things slow and that was why he wasn't running. The dork was dressed back into his normal garb or runners wear, and sock-hat. Kevin could not help but think that even though he had looked pretty great during the mall trip, he liked him this way too, being comfortable and himself. After making it to school the teen was able to find his "friends" easily and grab schools breakfast, which was a bit gross but he did not feel like dealing with his stomach growling at him during class later. It never failed that when the class grew silent his stomach decided to make the loudest noises at those times, so he ate the food hoping it would not make him sick.

After finishing he took up his newest hobby, waiting and watching for when Edd came through the doors. Yeah, it was stupid but at the same time Kevin liked the boy and couldn't help but watch for him. The whole morning would be without that gapped tooth smile until lunch and then again until 7th period Chemistry and 8th period gym so the red-head looked for him as often as he could without drawing attention to himself. It took some time but Double-D did finally walk through the double doors into the cafeteria and Kevin felt a jolt of excitement when he realized bright blue eyes immediately looked towards him, and when they met emerald a smile appeared on Edd's face. Though it was quickly replaced with a slight blush and those blues moved away too quickly, as the teen must have realized he was caught looking. Maybe Kevin should feel embarrassed too but he couldn't bring himself to do so, no he was just too happy that it seemed Edd was looking for him too!

The rest of the day dragged on until lunch, when of course Kevin was able to sit closer to the other teen. In fact, today was incredibly lucky, though at first it did not seem that way when his seat was taken by one of the jocks girlfriend, so he had to move and was sitting at the end of the table, which normally would bother him and Nazz both but turned out it was better because Lily and Edd were both forced down to the end as well and Kevin spent lunch sitting across from his crush. Double-D barely ate anything and was quiet for the longest time until Kevin couldn't stand it but couldn't think of anything to talk about, he wanted to know if Edd was truly wanting to be his friend or if he had said it just to be nice, it didn't seem like Edd was wanting to talk to him right now as if they were friends.

"So, dork, about Sunday…" he began and Edd looked up from his drink with those stunning sapphire eyes. "Thought you were wanting to be a friend, but you seem like you still do not want to talk to me." He said giving the other a shrug to show indifference, though he didn't feel like it.

Double-D tilted his head and gave a curious look before looking around the table, as to make sure there was no one listening, before turning his attention back to Kevin. "You said outside of school." He shrugged back but still looked confused.

Kevin raised a brow and thought for a moment. "What about outside of school?" He asked unsure what was meant. Double-D grinned at the football stars' confusion finding it oddly charming.

"You said to be friends only outside of school, Kevin." He pointed out and then emerald eyes lit up with understanding. Kevin had said that, he remembered now and the thought was a bit puzzling.

"Does that bother you?" He asked because he knew if there was such a stipulation like that on his friendship with Nazz they would probably never have made it as friends to begin with.

Edd thought carefully for a moment, bringing a hand up to fidget with his sock-hat unconsciously. "No, I do not think it does. I am actually use to such types of friendships. About the only friend, I have had that had no such thing is Ed, he does not care who or what I am. He just likes me as his friend." He said thoughtfully with a fond smile. With that Eddward could not help but look around for the big lug and smiled when he saw him playing with his cafeteria food.

Kevin watched the other and saw where his eyes went, looking over at the biggest of the Ed's and frowned. Thinking about it he kind of understood though where Double-D was coming from. Eddy was his friend but used him to be the brains and builder of scams. Ed on the other hand couldn't be that manipulative, he was too honest, wore his emotions on his sleeve and cared way too much for those in his life be it his friends, or chickens. Kevin frowned, "So you are saying I'm not as smart as Ed, when it comes to making friends?" He asked raising brow at the other, yeah it was teasing but at the same time he wondered if Edd thought it was true.

Double-D looked back at the red-head with big eyes before he grinned wickedly. "I'm not sure anyone is as kind hearted at Big-Ed, but when it comes to making friends, no Kevin, you most certainly are not Ed. Maybe that does speak about your intelligence level?" He said bringing a hand up to rest under his chin as he gave the other an evil grin.

Emerald eyes blinked at the expression, knowing this was playful Double-D and he couldn't help but smile. Kevin shook his head. "Well, forgive me for being so emotionally unstable and thinking everyone is out to get me." He teased back though some of it was true. He sighed painfully, earning a grin from his counterpart. "Maybe I'm just never meant to have such wonderful people in my life, to forever be alone. And here my newest friend thinks I'm an uneducated buffoon! How will I ever live with myself?" The red-haired teen did a dramatic sigh before looking back up into blue eyes.

Edd was shaking with laughter though he was trying to hide it. Kevin grinned, excited he was able to produce such a reaction from the other, maybe making his crush laugh was going to be his new hobby from now on.

Eddward finally calmed down from his laughter to smile back at the other, shaking his head. "You are so one for drama, are you sure sports is your passion because I can see you in theater." He teased back.

Kevin gasped, acting affronted. "Sir, you forget yourself!" he said coldly before grinning making Edd laugh again, getting Lily and Nazz's attention. This eventually led their little foursome into a laughing fit when nothing any of them said could be taken seriously, as they tried their best jokes and impersonations out on each other. By the end of lunch Kevin could not stop smiling though his next subject was not at all one of his favorites, the day seemed to only improve as it went on. Any time any of the four passed each other in the hall they would just bust out laughing, the people around them getting confused. It was great.

Chemistry went pretty well too, though Edd seemed a little more on edge, Kevin just figured it was because the teacher was also now the new coach for the sports Edd loved so much and the dork did not want to make a bad impression. Cross country had been announced during this morning announcements and as did football try outs and other sports for the season. This week would be filled with students trying to get a spot on the teams. That was one thing about this school, and why Kevin needed to stay in his sports, it was so large that only the best players actually made it on the team. It seemed that even if your father was the coach, you had to outside all the other students because last year Evan Strolls dad was the wrestling coach and did not pick his own son to play. That was also why grades were important here too, you may have the skill but if your grades were bad you were out, too many scouts came to the games and looked at such things. Peach Creek Consolidated High School was known for its dedication to their sports programs and upheld the standards by enforcing the rules. Not that Double-D had to worry about his grades, or his speed, there had not been a faster track star at the school in years, and Edd was on his way to break many of the past records. Kevin though knew he had to get the grades, he had the skill, just struggled to remain focused and dedicated with his grades. Now with Simon as his tutor though, this year was looking gloomy.

Kevin shook his head to get the thoughts away. He would figure something out, he wasn't a jock without a brain, he knew he could pull this off. He would somehow get his grades to stay where they need to be and then would get into all his sports, stay focused and do it all over again next year until he graduated and could move away. It was always good to keep his end goal in mind, it was what drove him to do all that he could, even during the more hectic times of his life. Emerald eyes watched as blue eyes paid attention to the teacher in the front of the room. Chemistry was great, but he knew he would soon be struggling with it if he kept being so unfocused and watching his crush the whole time. Though he could not help it, watching Edd work was fascinating, the way he got excited when he knew the answer, or figured out something new. The way his eyes lit up.

"Kevin, do you know the answer?" Came Mr. Murphy's voice. Emerald eyes switched to the front of the room quickly where they should have been, seeing dark eyes look at him with amusement, shit Mr. Murphy knew he was not paying attention. Kevin just grinned and shrugged figuring he was already found out so why bother. "Maybe if I had heard the question, but even then, probably not." He said going back to writing down on his paper notes from the PowerPoint. He didn't see the deep frown that came upon the older male's face, not that he would have cared. Emerald looked up to meet watchful blue and just shot him a grin, Edd of course looked away and gave a sheepish grin back.

The rest of the class went by without incident and Kevin was glad to be out of there and off to gym. When in the locker room he went to the locker he had shared with the dork, grinning when the other saw him. "I still haven't brought a lock; can I throw my stuff in your locker again?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Yeah, he once again forgot his lock but really didn't mind because it gave him an excuse to talk to the raven-haired teen.

"You're never going to bring a lock, are you?" Double-D asked while shaking his head in amusement. Though he did not argue and put in the combination and opened the locker for the other and himself.

"Hey, I still might if you keep up the rude attitude, dork." Kevin gave a playful shove to the other as he grabbed out his gym cloths for the week and threw his old ones in his bag to take them home to wash. Without much more thought than that he began to change, pulling his shirt from his body and tossing it as well. Edd just laughed at the red-heads antics, watching him with those sapphire blues for a moment before beginning to change into his clothes as well, his back turned to the other.

Kevin did his best not to watch the other but after finishing getting dressed he turned to make sure all his things were in the locker, and would peak at the raven-haired teen from the corner of his eye. 'I'm a creep.' Kevin groaned in his head as he realized how his actions could be taken if caught. He turned and leaned against the lockers. "So, you staying after school again to help Mr. Murphy?" he asked just looking at the other male so at least he wouldn't feel guilty about "spying" on him. Edd turned, in the middle of pulling his shirt still off and shrugged his shoulders before removing the clothing item completely, giving Kevin full view of his chest.

"Yeah, probably, it shouldn't take much longer till the room is organized to his liking, plus with cross country coming up I'll be here late anyways so it kind of already puts me to a nice schedule." Edd mused adjusting his dorky watch and bracelets before grabbing for a tank he brought to wear for gym class and a pair of shorts from his bag.

Kevin watched of course as the other spoke, trying to keep the staring down to a minimum, especially since they were not alone. "I see." He muttered as he took in the sight of the dork that was undressing before him.

Double-D's chest was smooth with either no hair or the hair was too fine and light colored to actually notice, making Kevin want to run his hands down it to find out. Emerald eyes trailed down the other male's smaller frame where as if tracing the path his hand would take, though it did not stop at his chest but moved on, to the smooth but firm, looking abdomen. As if knowing where Kevin's eyes were going Double-D was pulling his shorts down to reveal dark purple boxers. Emerald eyes looked away and Kevin swallowed hard knowing exactly where his hands would want to explore next. "I don't like him much." Kevin said referring to Mr. Murphy.

Double-D threw on his gym shorts and a shirt, oblivious to the other male's attention and roaming eyes, though Eddward did get a slight shiver up his spine, the type you get when someone is staring at you, but he been getting those a lot lately and just ignored it. "I will admit, he is different. Though different is not always bad." Edd muttered and blue eyes looked thoughtful yet concerned.

Kevin frowned not sure what to make of it. "Different is not always good either." He decided to point out and Edd just grinned at him, adjusting his hat on his head.

"This is true. However, the verdict is still out and I was asked to help so I will provide my assistance until it is not needed." He stated closing their locker and locking the clock. Kevin nodded and they both began to walk out, not even bothering to chat or make pleasantries to the others around them.

Kevin knew it was a tight rope to walk but today he couldn't care, he wanted to act like Double-D's friend and just not care who saw. It was odd because he thought it would bring about some questions from his "friends" but they seemed to just accept it, and Kevin wondered how much of that had to do with his cover story of using the other male, or how much was just a lack of interest. So, with high spirits Kevin hoped that things could stay this carefree.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

 **So like I said kind of a boring chapter but the Simon Crawford part had to be in there because it plays a big part in what is to come. Things should pick up after the next couple chapters. Sorry this is a slow burn like thing but I did warn you at the start I like to take my time to get to the point.**

 **As always, please leave reviews, it makes me happy and I really could use the pick me up in my life right now.**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **Sorry this is late... there was a death in the family...**

 **I didn't feel like writing much or editing so I just kind of slacked. Still not feeling up to much but I am actually done with the next chapter just haven't went through it for all the mistakes. I think I went through this one.**

 **Anyways, I did switch from being in the main POV of KEvin to Edd's again... I needed a break from the red-head for a moment.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The next 4 weeks came and went in the blink of an eye, making the end of the first nine weeks draw closer. Football tryouts happened in several stages during one frantic week and Kevin was able to go to each even with his tutoring sessions. Due to the size of the school and the number of students that tried out for the football team the coach always held multiple tryouts throughout the week, eliminating students at the end of each day based on their performance or if they missed a tryout they were out, dedication was key. By the end of that week, Kevin couldn't help but have a small smile when he saw his name on the final list of players for Peach Creek Consolidated High School's football team. He wasn't all that shocked he made the team, but at the same time was always proud that he did. It took a lot of skill and dedication to be on any of the sports teams at this school, he was a little shocked to see that Ed had made the team but was glad, that guy was like a tank and the team could really use the lug-head. Rolf, too, had made the team, adding to the muscle of the squad and to Kevin's prideful feeling, knowing this was his friends last time to play the sport in high school. Though Rolf was not worried about scouts and scholarship, since after school he had no plans other than to take over full control and of the family farm business, it was still going to be great playing with the odd speaking male. Being an A-list jock at PCCHS had its perks and one was bragging rights that you were the best of the best. That's why when he saw Edd's name on the list for cross country he felt proud for him as well, even felt a little proud that Lily had made that team as well and the cheer team. Nazz, of course, made the volleyball team, but was also named co-captain, even though she was only a junior and Kevin was incredibly proud of his blonde-haired friend.

Kevin's crush on the raven-haired dork did not seem to be going away either, though he had hoped it would of by now. Things had been progressing well on that front, no one bat an eye at all anymore to see the two talking to each other in the halls of the school and outside of school the friendship was even stronger and at least once or twice a week when they found the time the two males would go off on a run together to condition for their sport. Kevin enjoyed the times when it was just the two of them, since most of the other times Lily or Nazz was there by their sides being all types of crazy. Kevin wondered about his blonde-haired friend and her new friendship with the crazy giggly French speaking girl. He still could not understand the reasoning Nazz would want Lily around all the time, she was too hyper to the point it was irritating at times though as time went on he was able to just accept that she was there to stay.

The tutoring sessions were less than helpful, basically Simon would tell Kevin what he had wrong on his notes, or homework but never explain why or how to fix it. It was incredibly frustrating and since sports were starting to take full swing it gave him less time to even buckle down and focus on keeping up his grades. It all was becoming incredibly stressful to the red-haired teen but he did his best day to day to keep up his front of the typical jock bravado. Only those that were close to him could see the small cracks forming in his armor.

Today was Friday, there was an away game and the school was in supportive spirit for their football team so the day had been going great, that is until 8th period. Kevin just looked at the paper he had been handed by Ms. Philly, and let it sink in. It was his mid-term, and it wasn't good. Emerald eyes just glanced at the paper blankly as the jock began to walk towards the gym locker room to change for the end of the day. Kevin was actually faring well in nearly all but 3 of his classes. In French, he was only a few points short of a C so ended up with a D, math he wasn't too surprised to see he had a D in as well but Chemistry, he was a bit irritated at as having a D as well. Even with the group work Mr. Murphy did assign there was more than enough individual work that his grade was suffering, and it didn't help that he was always distracted by Edd in that class.

Kevin put in the lock combination that Edd had finally shared with him when it became apparent that there would be no need for Kevin to get his own locker, since the two could get along. First thing he did was grab his red-cap and make sure it was securely on his head, it was his comfort, and then he began to change into his afterschool clothes, not caring to shower since he had a game later and he hadn't even broken a sweat today in gym class, all they did was play badminton. If these grades kept up the jock knew he would be booted from the sports teams. He had told himself this entire time that he was smart enough to handle all of this, smart enough he would pull through, smart enough to pass even without his tutor's help. Apparently, he wasn't.

No, and though these were only mid-terms he could already feel the dread of knowing he only had a short while to get these grades up, to focus, to stop goofing off if he wanted out of this Hell hole! His only way out was sports, and so if he lost those, then what? He was not even smart enough for high school apparently and so an academic scholarship was out of the question! Kevin could not think of that right now, no there were too many people coming into get changed and too many eyes that would see his mental despair, so he kept his features blank as he finished getting dressed, shoving the offending paper into his pocket as he grabbed his bag and closed the locker, not locking it since Double-D would need in it. Kevin turned to leave, and found curious blue eyes on him, and as his own emerald met them, he was a bit jealous at how the other never had to face these type of problems, never had to doubt his own intelligence, sexuality and social status, all of which was making Kevin just want to run.

 **~0~0~Edd's POV~0~0~**

Sapphire eyes had watched it all, from the moment Kevin saw his mid-term paper, to where he became a robot who just stalked to the locker room without emotion. Double-D was not completely in the know of Kevin's whole situation but he did know the other was being tutored to keep his grades up to stay on his beloved sports teams. In Edd's mind there was no shame in that, asking for help took strength because it meant you could admit your faults. After getting his own mid-term from the kindly plump gym teacher he went after the other male, not even caring to glance at his grades, knowing already he was passing all his classes. As Edd found Kevin in the locker room he bit his lip, watching the other male finish getting changed. Blue eyes tried not to stare but today, with Kevin's body posture it seemed to emphasize the hards and softs of his physique. Normally, when Edd would find himself glancing at the other's build he only saw the hard lines of muscle not the soft roundness of slumped shoulders, or how his neck smoothly lead to that defined but not too solid looking chest that seemed more narrow at the moment. Edd bit his lip and wondered how many times he had seen the other without a shirt to know such subtle body language, Kevin was showing the signs of defeat even if his face was masked as indifferent.

As the red-haired teen finished changing and closed their locker, Edd couldn't help but notice the hostile way he shoved the mid-term paper in his pocket, giving the last bit of information needed. When Kevin turned, Double-D kept his eyes on him, not caring if he was caught staring, he was worried about his friend. Yes, Kevin Barr was now Eddward Vincent's friend, as odd as it seemed and as unbelieving as Eddy seemed to think it to be, it was true. Double-D wondered how it came to be he had gained new friends this year when he had wanted nothing more than to keep in the shadows and run.

With emerald eyes on him though, Edd couldn't think what to say, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he drew a blank. Were they even good enough friends for him to care this much that the other seemed so upset? A moment of awkward silence passed between them as more students filed into the locker room and Kevin just shrugged before moving pass him, ignoring as he tried to find words to say something. Double-D bit his lip again as he watched the back of his friend, before he turned out of view.

'That could have gone better.' Edd thought with a sigh as he went to the locker, grabbed his stuff and proceeded to the showers to clean himself before the bell would ring. Maybe he would try again after gathering his thoughts during his shower. Usually he thought best while showering anyways and possibly could come up with something to say to the upset football star.

When he found himself cleaned, fully dressed, and presentable, Double-D made his way out of the locker room and looked for his ginger friend. The bell had not rung yet and so that meant that Kevin should still be in the gym waiting for the bell and the sequential evening announcements. As he crossed the gym to the exit, Edd did finally spot the other, talking to a very animated Nazz. Well talking would not be the right word, seeing as how Nazz was doing all the speaking, it looked like Kevin was just giving short verbal answers or responding with a shrug of his shoulders. Eddward felt a twang in his chest at realizing Nazz would have been the logical place for Kevin to put his trust for support, and not himself. Startled that he would want Kevin to speak to him with such confidence, to seek him out for support, Edd bit his lip again in mild disbelief and frustration. The idea was a bit odd and the raven-haired teen shook his head to get it away as he approached the other member of their foursome group, Lily, putting the feeling down as just wanting to be there for his friend, especially since the friendship was so new. Lily was close but not in the conversation, it seemed as he came to stand beside her that she had not let this stop her from eavesdropping.

Before he could speak she was already filling him in, even though he had not asked. "What I gather is that Kev's midterm isn't that great, and he will be benched or worse if he does not improve his grades." She whispered linking one of her arms with Double-D's in an intimate style that made Edd always feel like a weird gentleman of sorts.

Blue eyes went back to the red-haired teen, getting bits and pieces as Nazz's voice would rise and fall. Now he understood, Kevin was all about his sports and to be benched or kicked from the team would mean failure in the jocks eyes. "I thought he had a tutor?" He said absentmindedly.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but seems like he doesn't like Kev and no one else would tutor him." She said taking a glance in the direction of their friends. "I don't know why though." She added.

The raven-hair teen knew though. "He was a bully that used his fist." He whispered out diverting his eyes as memories flooded back to him, he twisted his watch on his wrist a couple of times out of habit. Memories of being chased down, yelled at, and pounded with fist by a young angry Kevin made him nervous for so many different reasons. Those were the good times, when it was just Kevin and not all the goons during the school years.

Brown eyes watched her friend carefully, seeing his nervous habit for what it was. She nudged into him gently to pull him from his thoughts, smiling kindly. "The key word is "was" because I have not seen that side of him at all this year. In fact, I only seem to see a really nice guy who has been working hard to be your friend and putting up with me and my craziness." She said with a sing song voice and poking Edd's nose, making him wrinkle it.

This was true though, this year it seemed Kevin was not hostile at all towards him but friendly, and though at first, he thought it was an attempt at having him as a tutor or homework lackey, the red-head had never asked for his assistance, only his friendship. Then he thought it was to get with Lily, but Kevin had dismissed that fact afterwards too. Blue eyes looked back to the jocks who were still talking quietly as the bell rang and the announcements began.

Emerald eyes looked up to meet with his own blue and again Edd felt the desire to comfort the other, but did not know how. Double-D heard none of the announcements and barely even registered when they had ended, as he kept eye contact with the football star the entire time trying to figure out these complex feelings, though they could be explained rationally it was harder to deal with them as such. Kevin's eyes seemed so deep today with miserable emotions. It was funny because Edd had found himself looking and watching those same sad emeralds lately, they were always fascinating to Edd, with their brilliant green shade that seemed so expressive and withholding at the same time. It was Lily pulling on his arm to move that made him realize that the rest of the school was in motion. Forcing himself to look away and move, Double-D made up his mind as he passed a defeated looking football star, he was going to help any way possible.

The runner walked with his arm still linked with Lily's as they made their way down the school hall. He dropped her off at her locker with a plan to meet up later that weekend. Double-D went to his own locker and quickly grabbed his stuff, glad he did not have to go to Mr. Murphy's room after school today. No that was done, for the most part but now the brawny teacher was asking for his assistance again though to go through more lab equipment and chemicals now, maybe even with grading all the papers, but not until after cross country finished. After gathering all his things from his locker and putting them into his bag, he took a deep breath in through his nose counted to five and then let it slowly out through his mouth. There was no cross country on Fridays, in fact they already ran yesterday, so he had time as he moved towards the A.V club knowing that they did meet on Fridays after school.

Once at the door that lead to the A.V club Double-D gathered himself with another breath and calmed his nerves, knowing what he had to do. Edd opened the door, not caring to knock, his face hard as steel. Eyes turned to him as only a few members were there, one being their designated president, Simon Crawford. Blue eyes met dark and the two teens squared off. Edd knew among his more intellectual group of nerds, dorks and geeks that he himself, was a slight oddity and times like this he used it to his advantage. "Discussion, now." He said in his coldest, most jock like voice he could muster, moving to gesture for the other to exit the room. Double-D did not like to play this part and did not play it often, he usually treated everyone with respect and friendliness but he knew Simon and knew that would not work here.

The dark-skinned teen raised and brow before grinning. "Anything you wish to say, you can say here, Eddward." Said Simon with his nasally voice as he pushed his thick rimmed glasses up farther on his nose. The nerd used his true name, knowing full well no one ever called him that except some teachers, who Edd saw with higher authority and respect.

Edd nodded seeing the ploy here easily, by staying in the room Simon kept his followers nearby if needing them to defend him. With that idea Double-D looked around the room to see the nerds watching him carefully as they moved some equipment around the area. None of them looked too threatening and Edd knew even if it came to that they did not have the true courage, he knew because he was like them. Keeping his cool as his eyes made their way back to Simon, Edd let the door close behind him, fixed his sock-like hat on top of his head and stalked into the room, making a few of the freshman A.V members look a little panicked as they fiddled with cameras and other equipment. For all they knew, this was a jock; he sat with the jocks at lunch and looked the part easily enough so they were more fearful than those who knew of Double-D's true past of being the schools biggest dork. Edd was thankful that he wasn't wearing any of his dorky outfits today, in fact the shirt he had on was well fitted and showed that he may not be muscled up like other jocks but he wasn't frail like Simon either.

Double-D moved in front of Simon, coming about even in height with the other male, and grinned widely at him as he leaned back, sitting on the desk behind him and crossed his arms. There was a long drawn out silence as both just looked the other over as more A.V club members popped into the room. Simon scowled. "Well? I have a club to run what do YOU want, Eddward?" He finally huffed breaking the silence.

"I want to know what the Hell you are thinking getting the jocks pissed at the A.V club?" Edd said loud enough for the others to hear, even the ones who were just walking in. "Especially, the football team, baseball team, wrestling team and possibly even the basketball team?" He added for affect. The club members murmured amongst themselves before looking at Simon carefully with worried eyes.

The dark-skinned male frowned and held a hand to hush and calm his followers. "What are you talking about?" He said looking the poser up and down, not at all caring for Edd coming into his area and acting the tough man.

"I'm talking about you, being a poor excuse for a human being, tutor and well basically a man of intelligence." Double-D said with the cockiest smirk he could muster. The sooner he got this over with the better, he hated playing this part, it made his skin crawl and stomach turn because he knew what it was like being the on the receiving end of a jocks deadly glare or condensing smirk.

Simon thought for a moment, not cracking under Edd's cold blue gaze before grinning and crossing his arms himself, fixing his glasses once more. "You are talking about Kevin Barr?" He said with a grin and laughter in his voice. "That is right. Mid-terms were handed out today, tell me, did he come to you crying for help? To seek me out? To plead his case? To beg us, of above average intelligence, to save his miserable self so he could continue playing in precious sports?" the A.V President laughed out grinning proudly with a glint in his eyes and Edd evens saw a few of the other A.V club members grinning realizing what all this was about. "Kevin Barr truly must not have a brain if he sent YOU, of all people to speak on his behalf." He chuckled with a grin. "Or maybe it is you who is lacking an intellect?"

The A.V. club members were in a fuss again waiting for Edd's reply. The blue-eyed teen chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Nope," He said popping the 'p' sound knowing it annoyed the other male, or at least it did back when they were lab partners and sort of friends. Simon's eyes narrowed but said nothing. "He did not send me. In fact, he hasn't complained or told the others, yet." He pointed out humming to himself. "The only reason I know is because well let's face it, what don't I know?" He said once again acting all cockily like the jock bravado he was putting on.

Dark eyes glared at the cocky acting "jock" in front of them. "I can think of plenty things you are not privy too!" the nerd spat but then grinned, once again readjusting his glasses. "Like the fact, I'm not scared of you, nor am I buying into this whole miscreant persona thing." He said gesturing to the other saying it loud enough the club members could hear. Edd took notice, he was surrounded by them now, none even pretended to be working as they watched the show with mild horror and curiosity, some still holding the A.V club equipment though as they froze to their spots to watch. "As for Kevin Barr, he is my tutee, and I do provide assistance to him. It is not my fault if he has the brains of a rock." Simon snorted and Edd felt his insides turn at the noise and his irritation grow. He most certainly did not like Simon running his friend down.

With a heavy sigh to calm himself, the raven-haired teen smiled sweetly, before reaching out and grabbing Simon by the shirt collar roughly pulling him close. "Listen here, this is what I know, Crawford" He began in a dark voice, narrowing his eyes at the fidgeting male in his grasp. "I know the game you are playing, it is not hard to figure out even a simpleton could grasp it. The thing you do not seem to get is I'm about to change the game." Edd said glaring at the other male who held his gaze, and though Simon said he was not frightened, Edd swore he saw the fear seeping into those dark brown eyes as he was handled roughly. The A.V club members made no move to help their President, some even took steps back so not to be next in line for the "jocks" wrath.

"See, I get it. You think you are smart, providing the tiniest amount of assistance in helping Kevin Barr. As a revenge for ALL those who have wronged you, in hopes to send a message. You even think you are protected because if you are beaten up then, Hell, no one else will help him, right? So, you have the jocks at a standstill." Edd said darkly, spelling out the plan he figured the other was doing, knowing how others worked. He let go of Simon, who scurried back and brushed off his shirt, he opened his mouth to retort but Edd just shushed him. "No, see that plan is bull and is NEVER going to work. In fact, I see a lot of troubling shit in your future." He said with a dramatic sigh waving his hand around absentmindedly and he leaned off the desk and walked around the other to the chalk board in behind, picking up a piece of chalk and correcting the math that was on the board, it had been bothering him since he walked into the room.

"W-Why do you say that?" Simon coughed out when he realized he was being given the chance to speak. "If the jocks do anything, one of their favorite players gets booted off the team, none of them can tutor him. Kevin Barr will fail and it will be his own fault, his own karma coming to haunt him. Or have you forgot what it is like for life to be fair or there to be justice? This is a just case and you know it!" The dark-skinned teen nodded and the A.V Club murmured nodding with him.

Blue eyes turned back to the other teen, and were dark and deadly cold. "Do NOT talk to me about what is just or fair!" He spat out in a near growl making the whole group of nerd's flinch, some even cowered, even Simon was looking uneasy if not guilty. Edd barked out a laugh at their reaction, he needed to end this now before things did get out of hand. There was no way he was going to go relive his past with this group, no way he would let Simon draw him into that mess once again, and no way he would ever escape, no matter how much he ran from it.

"Your plan won't work, because you forgot something," He said eyes going back to looking at the board satisfied with his corrections before turning and throwing the chalk at Simon who, fumbling, caught it. Watching the runner with wide brown eyes as he made his way back, heading towards the door, Simon was obviously thinking through his plan to find the flaw the other mentioned. Eddward stopped before looking back grinning darkly at the other. "You forgot, I am smarter than you." He laughed, leaning against the door frame watching the look of disgust that lit up Simon's face. "I will spell it out for you, Crawford." He mused from across the room, making it loud enough for all to hear, even those cowering in the back. "See, I might be a "jock" but we both know I am a sheep in wolves clothing. My intellect is impressive and though I have hidden it well enough to blend and keep my camouflage up for protection, the moment I come in and save their precious Kevin Barr, from failing and losing his ability to play sports, my position will be secure and I will be fine until graduation." Edd shrugged nonchalantly meeting Simon's terrified gaze. "Which leaves you open to the attack. You and your associates," he gestured around the room with his hand grinning wickedly. "Will be sitting ducks. No protection of any sort, and with a bunch of teams mad that you had the nerve to step out of line and try and trample one of their own." Edd could see the panic setting into some of their faces and Simon just stared at him, mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to say anything at all to counter. Double-D felt sick though, not triumphant. He knew he was playing this part too well, and knew that people would be fearful of him, something he never wanted.

"B-but, you aren't on the tutor page this year! It has to be a school approved tutor." Simon said fumbling as he took in the "jocks" expression.

Double-D laughed and rolled his eyes. "That won't matter, if I was able to get Ed on the football team, the principal will gladly let me take over your failed tutoring attempt. I've tutored before back in freshmen year, to a group of seniors no less." The dork shrugged reaching up to fix his hat. "So, have a wonderful life, Crawford, and I do hope YOUR karma catches up with you." He grinned turning to exit the room.

"Once you show them you are a dork, they will never accept you again! It will go right back to the way it was! How could you even forgive them for that, for what they did to us, too you!?" Simon called out, anger on his face.

Edd stopped with his hand on the door handle, shaking his head. He didn't want to pretend anymore but he once again turned dark eyes towards the dark-skinned male. "I never said I forgave anything, nor have I forgot either. I just know it is easier to be in their good graces." He said calmly before grinning. "Plus, once I've saved Kevin Barr from utter failure, I will have him and the others wrapped around my little finger, and then I can use it to MY advantage if not possible revenge." Double-D mused and the A.V club members looks both distraught and amazed. "Unlike you, my plans do not fail." He grinned happy with their reaction. "Though I should thank you for setting up such a wonderful opportunity for me. I am glad that after all this time you can still be useful." Edd added to give insult to injury, before opening the door to leave. The group of nerds standing there mouth wide open.

The raven-haired teen let the door close behind him and felt his stomach twist in knots. It had been a long time since he had to act the part of "jock" and nearly bully fellow intellect. It was not his style and he got by with not doing such things if he stayed away from his fellow jocks, but now with being thrown into the mix as Kevin's friend he felt he had to do something, and though he knew it was wrong he hoped that the intimidation strategy he just laid down would hold. Double-D was a little surprised at himself at holding it all together when his past was brought up, a past he wished to forget and never speak of again though he knew some scars would never fade. As his stomach went into more knots he made his way away from the A.V club door. Fiddling with his bracelet and watch nervously he hoped he could hold onto his strength long enough to finish with his plan. 'One day my own karma will catch up to me too.' He though miserably already feeling the large amount of guilt starting to creep in from playing the role of bullying jock.

Double-D made it down the empty hall to his next stop, the office. Though outside the door he paused to cool his features, heart aching from his terrible behavior but he had no time for regret now, no he had to speak with the principal and the sooner the better. Readjusting his hat on his head and fiddling with his bracelets and watch he took a calming breath, back to his normal self and entered the office, greeting the secretary with a kind smile. "Salutations! I wish to speak briefly with the principal." Edd's voice was cheerful and polite, as always of course.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Also that is about as close as I get to reserve Edd or whatever its called. Its all fake confidence and Edd is just a dork with a good heart trying to live in a savage world.**

 **Anyways, again sorry for it being late.**

 **Thank you to my most dedicated readers for following me and leaving such wonderful reviews!**

 **XoXo,**

 **Revolution**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again sorry this is a late update but I am still getting my head on straight. I am hoping to do better here soon... We will see.**

 **I debated on redoing this chapter several times but I just couldn't. Some are going to have a fit about this but oh well shoot me a REVIEW and complain I'd love to hear what you all are thinking.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Double-D spent Friday night feeling a mixture of emotions but eventually shoved the negative ones away with some calming music and felt pretty good, heck he even went to the away game with Eddy to cheer on the PCC team and their big lug head of course. It didn't hurt that Edd was also able to cheer on Kevin and to applaud Lily during the cheers and the half-time routine. It was actually rather a fun night and he felt pretty good about himself or at least tried to since Eddy was near-by and though people thought they had grown far apart over the years the other could read him easily. Nazz even had joined the two Ed's for a little while to speak politely about the game so far, but she eventually went off with her own group of friends and to join the cheer section which was by far the loudest part of the stadium. Edd always found it amusing how some students went all out for such an event to show their school spirit. Face paints, noise makers, colorful wigs, and banners all could be seen in the cheering section reserved for the most dedicated of students. Of course, Eddy and himself did not sit near that area, not that there was not school spirit from them but Eddy always thought the students who did were "idiotic asses" and Edd always thought it was far too loud.

Edd wanted to talk to Kevin about what had transpired today, and about a few other things but the more he watched the game and the more he thought about it he was a bit worried about how the other would react. Would Kevin be upset that he had pried into his private and school life, would he be alright with Edd knowing information that he had apparently not wanted to share with anyone? All of these thoughts raced through his head making his stomach feel queasy and his heart rate beat ever so faster. All the while he tried to keep his features cool and collected for Eddy's sake, and cheered along with his friend as Ed would tackle the opposing team's members, a few had a hard time getting back up afterwards. Kevin was doing very well tonight as well no matter what position he was playing in, since the game started out with a senior in the quarterback position but once he had an injury it seemed like Kevin was the back up and was put in. Edd was fascinated at the layout of the game of football, all the plays and such that one must remember but at the same time still found the sport not making in top favorite list.

As the game ended and it was time to go home, Double-D found himself down by the fence near the field, as close to the benches he could get, his stomach in knots once again as he wondered what to say exactly to his red-haired friend. Though Kevin seemed in good spirits right now, Edd still could remember what he had looked like in the locker room back at school. Peach Creek had won the game and the coach was giving them a congratulatory talk it would seem as he was quite lively as was the entire team. Edd could feel proud of his friends and fellow classmates, he knew the enjoyment of taking on a rival and coming out on top when he ran his raced or swam competitively. He even recalled when he use to get such enjoyment from science fairs and other academic competitions that he excelled at, though it has been years since he participated in any of those.

As he watched the football teaming and began to wonder if and how he should get Kevin's attention, Lily ran over and hugged Edd over the fence with a smile. "Glad you see you made it!" She giggled letting the him go from her tight embrace. Edd just smiled at one of his overly excited friends but was actually glad she was there now that he thought about it.

"Yes, well I felt it was due time for me to view one of the events and cheer on Ed and the team." He said putting his arms on the top of the fence and resting his head on them giving her an impish smile.

Lily pouted for a moment. "Oh, so just Ed? Not me?" She said crossing her arms in mock anger, making Edd snicker. "Or even Kevin?" She teased stopping his laughter completely as she now wore the impish grin.

"Fine, fine I came to cheer on all of you." He said holding his hands up in defense and before she could add anything he figured he would get her to do his leg work since she was one the right side of the fence. "But speaking of Kevin I would like to speak with him if you could grab his attention for me, it would be much appreciated." Double-D said with a smile as he leaned against the fence once more.

Lily looked him up and down for a moment with bright brown eyes before grinning wildly, "Get Kevin Barr's attention on you? Well that should be easier than breathing, since he always seems to be paying attention to you." She said poking his nose once again playfully.

Edd just rolled his eyes and waved her hand away with a huff. "Why do you do that? If he ever found out you were saying such things I might have to help hide your murdered corpse. So, desist with your joking and just please do this for me." Double-D glared, though half-heartedly, at his vibrant friend.

Lily just giggled. "Right, joking." She mused before turning and bouncing off toward the football team who were starting to gather their stuff so they could head back to the bus and go home.

Some of the players were even taking off their top padding and gear. Edd watched as Lily approached a topless Kevin, and Edd once again found himself looking over the other male's form. Wondering who thought pants like that would go great in such a sport, they nearly left nothing to the imagination. Shaking his head Edd looked at an appropriate place, Kevin's red hair and face, just in time to see Lily get his attention. Of course, Lily did nothing normally, and she basically tackled him with a hug, though probably thanks to Kevin's strength he only staggered backwards instead of falling, Edd could hear a few of Kevin's fellow football players whistling at him suggestively and that made the raven-haired male want to huff at their stupidity, knowing that Lily was just being her over friendly self. Blue eyes watched amused though as emerald eyes looked miffed off and bewildered all at the same time as he pulled the girl off his frame slowly as if keeping in mind not to hurt her. Lily of course was just giggling as she let go of the other and began speaking to him animatedly before pointing a finger towards the direction of the fence where Edd was standing, and once again blue eyes met emerald and for a slit second Edd could have sworn Kevin's face lit up with joy when he saw him. This of course did what it always did when Edd could swear Kevin was watching him, or sent him a bright smile for no reason, it made his face feel warm and his stomach do an involuntary flip.

Double-D groaned inwardly at himself and his own stupidity as he watched the red-haired male come towards him, leaving Lily to her own devices. He still had no idea what to say and now he found himself unsure if this was a smart idea, if he couldn't even get the courage right now to speak with Kevin how was he going to tutor him! No, that is not right, he has never had problems tutoring anyone before, even when he was intimidated by them so it should be no different, hopefully. There had been times back in the day when he tutored his tormentors' due to school policy and though it had made their bullying slack some it also did nothing for his own health because if the teens would fail a test they would instantly blame him and the torture would come back tenfold. That was one major reason he got out from tutoring in the first place, yet here he was jumping right back in to help one of his childhood tormentors, hoping things would be different.

"Hey Double-D, didn't know you were coming to watch tonight." Kevin said as he came close enough, putting his hands-on top of the fence, nearly touching Edd's own. Smiling kindly at the other, and not daring to move his hand and show trepidation towards the other's closeness at the moment after having such thoughts of pass experiences with his tutees. Edd could feel his face warm up again though at the realizing Kevin was still topless and in skin tight pants, standing right in front of him. Rationally it was odd to feel such insecurity or embarrassment since he had seen the other male dress many times in gym class this year, his brain was being a little too irrational lately though to get that memo. It had to be those pants though, they hugged the football star and showed off more than Edd dared to imagine. "Lily said you wanted to see me?" Kevin said leaning on the fence slightly, looking excited about something, possibly the adrenaline from the win was still rushing through him, Edd figured switching on that part of his brain that thought logically without emotion.

"Y-Yes, that is correct." Edd stuttered out and hated instantly how his own voice sounded nervous, though if Kevin could hear it he was kind enough to not let on to it. "First off, congratulations on the great display of athleticism." He said giving Kevin his best smile, though as a child he would try to hide the gap in his teeth anymore he figured it did not matter and it was just a part of him so when he smiled he never moved his hand to cover his mouth anymore, unless he was eating. "It was enjoyable to witness."

Kevin beamed at him, his face tinting with a pinkish hue, embarrassed possibly as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it. We really did kick their asses on their own field so it was awesome since they did that to us last year and kept rubbing our faces in it." The red-haired teen mused before turning his eyes back up to meet blue. "Do you normally come to the games? I'm not sure I have seen you at an away game before?" Kevin asked and there was once again an excitement in those fascinating green eyes.

Edd found he needed an extra second to compose himself after trying to see into those deep green eyes, trying to figure out what they were saying. So, he reached up to adjust his sock hat with a sheepish shrug. He was good at reading people, body language and all that but Kevin was different lately for some odd reason and the more Double-D tried to read him the more he got lost in those eyes or admiring his form, from an athletic point of view of course! As he finished readjusting his hat he sat his hand back down beside the other's barely touching the other teens to avoid the spike of the fence. "No, normally this is not how I spend my Friday nights but Eddy was coming," He paused looking around for the mentioned friend to make sure he was not going to be abandoned so far from home. Edd spotted Nazz and Lily talking over the fence, just like him and Kevin though the girls were giggling and Lily was shooting him a brilliant smile for some unknown reason he sighed inwardly wondering if he would ever figure out that girl fully and he swept his eyes through the dispersing crowd. Spotting Eddy talking with his girlfriend he relaxed, seeing he was not being rushed he turned back his attention to the jock. "I tagged along since I realized I had a couple of friends that have cheered me on before so I figured I would repay the favor." He smiled hoping that was a good answer. Though by the flash of guilt and pain that went through those emerald eyes he must have said something wrong.

"Oh, yeah well Ed and Lily are pretty supportive like that. They'd appreciate you coming." Kevin mumbled out and Edd bit his lip realizing where he had gone wrong.

"Yes, they are but Kevin, I also came to cheer you on as well!" He said instantly wanting to correct his mistake in making the other think he was only here to cheer on the friends that had cheered him on before. Edd knew Kevin had never came to any event he was in, so he had never cheered him on so to say he was here to cheer on those who had done the same to him was leaving out the red-haired teen. "Yes, Lily and Ed have both been wonderful to me and come to different sporting events and cheered but you have also cheered me on lately, though be it in gym class. So, I came to cheer you on as well! You are my friend." He explained out quickly his hand falling on top of the other teens in a caring gesture. Edd was happy when he saw the warmth come back into emerald eyes, though was not completely sure if all the hurt was gone he was glad he had made Kevin smile again.

Kevin grinned at the other before looking a little sheepish. Edd could feel the football star move his thumb to brush against his own knuckles. Before he could give much thought to it though Kevin pulled his hand away and began to look at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Double-D was not sure what to make of it but at the same time barely had a chance to analyze the situation before a very loud and strong force came out of nowhere and engulfed him. It was big Ed and man he was excited, you could tell by the bone crushing hug he had around the smaller male in his arms, lifting him even though he was on the other side of the fence. Edd just yelped out in surprised before breaking down laughing at his best friend's antics.

"Double-D you came! Did you see? Did you see? Crushed them!" He said still laughing.

"Y-Yes, Ed I did see." He breathed out though he felt like his lunges were being crushed in his chest. Blue eyes looked towards his red-haired friend and gave his best apologetic smile, at which Kevin just gave a grin in understanding. This was Ed, his best friend since they were kids and the giant did not do well with social situations to realize he was being rude and interrupting their conversation, Edd was glad Kevin was understanding about this. "Please put me down now Ed, so I can breathe." Double-D said finding it harder now to draw a breath. Without much warning big Ed did just that and let go, making Double-D drop swiftly and stagger, nearly clipping his arm on the top of the fence line. Getting his balance back Double-D began to refill his lunges with the much-needed air.

"Sorry Double-D I just got excited to see you and Eddy!" Big Ed said looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Blue eyes finally looked up towards the big lug before over at Kevin who was trying to hide his laughter. Edd just stuck his tongue out at the red-haired male before addressing his other friend. "It is alright, Ed. No harm done. Speaking of which, Eddy is over there if you want to go thank him for coming." He said pointing over at their shortest friend and at that Ed was off to go see Eddy, laughing all the way.

"You are really good at handling him." Kevin said still laughing at the sight that had unfolded in front of him.

Double-D just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well years of practice. That and I know he always means well so I can't really get upset with him." He said shaking his head before looking back at the jock and sighing. "Listen I wanted to talk to you because of what happened today during gym class." He said finally getting to the point, glad the interruption from Ed seemed to put his brain back on track.

The football star took a moment before realizing what the other was talking about. "Yeah that, don't worry about it. Just was having a moment I guess." He mumbled out clearly wanting to avoid the topic.

"I see, but Kevin if you would like to discuss it I am sure that I could-" Double-D began but was cut off.

"Listen it has nothing to do with you, so just don't!" Kevin snapped at him. Edd's blue eyes widened as he flinched, for a moment it seemed that this was Kevin the bully, not Kevin who had wanted to be his friend.

"I was just trying to help." Double-D said sheepishly, fiddling with his hat once again out of nervous habit.

"No one asked for your help, dork!" Kevin bit back and with that Edd stepped back from the fence, stepping into his defensive posture, shoulders slumped and head down.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered chewing his lip, not wanting to gain any more of the jocks rage. Blue never made it back to look up at emerald, to see the regret in those dashing eyes of his counterpart. Edd heard Rolf calling for Kevin and Big-Ed to leave so the bus would not leave them behind.

"Again… Congratulations on your teams win." Edd said quickly before turning and dashing off in the direction of Eddy. The "dork" felt like he had made a mistake in going and trying to help the other now, at least without talking with him first to realize his reaction would be so negative. Kevin did not want his help, did not want him around probably was the real case but he would save that low blow to deal with later, right now he had to gain back his composure before Eddy saw him.

Without much more speaking he found his other friend and they headed off to the car to go back home. The car ride was silent for the most part other than the music, Edd never understood why Eddy enjoyed country music but that is what it was and he couldn't be asked to get into it right now. It wasn't that he hated country music it was just the good songs were old ones that he considered truly country and not this new crap that was rapping about corn fields and whatnot.

"So, what happened?" Eddy finally said as they were nearly home, turning down the music as he spoke. "Thought you said that you and shovel-head were friends now?" He said glancing over at the raven-haired teen beside him. "Why did it look like he was still an ass then?" He added as if to explain what he meant so Edd wouldn't play dumb.

So, Eddy had seen it too, Edd wondered who else had seen the poor display of "friendship" the two had shared. "I brought up a sore topic with him, and he acted defensively. Not sure what will happen now since I may have over stepped my boundaries on this one." Edd explained with a sigh looking out the window and watching the street lights shimmer in the night.

"Explain." Eddy said now turning the music off all the way to give his full attention to his upset friend. If nothing else Eddy was always willing to listen to Edd's problems, though he at times could be called a manipulative friend he was still his friend none-the-less.

"I found out that Kevin's tutor was just being a jerk and not helping out due to some malicious revenge plot for when Kevin use to help bully him long ago. So, I took over the role of tutor, without asking if it was alright first. Now based off Kevin's current reaction to the topic I fear that I may have ruined things." Edd explained out feeling his stomach knot up at the idea of Kevin not wanting to be his friend any more.

Eddy was quiet for a little while, taking in the information and running through it carefully using his scheming mind to see what the other teen could be up too. Eddy was really good at spotting a scheme a mile away anymore since he had spent most of his childhood thinking and plotting such things. Glancing at the gloomy male beside him as he drove. "So, this friendship with jerk-face, it is that important to you?" He asked sounding more confused than Edd had ever heard him be before which made him chuckle.

Thinking about it though, was this friendship with Kevin that important? Was it not his intent to fly under the social radar this year, to fade out of existence in the minds of his so-called friends and fellow classmates? Yet here he was fretting over the idea of losing a so-called friendship with his onetime bully. But Kevin was not that way anymore, had he not proved that when he did stand up for him in the locker room? Or all those runs together they took, it seemed like Kevin had actually enjoyed their time together, he was actually quite funny and very responsive to all types of topics they would talk about on their runs or at school. Edd found himself smiling at the jokes they had shared before realizing he had not answered the others question.

"I do not know what value I place upon my new-found friendship but I do know I do not like the idea of ruining a friendship over something so trivial as the desire to help." He finally stated and watched as Eddy nodded, mulling it all over.

"Not that I will ever like the guy or understand him, but if he does not want to be your friend because you were just being you then there is no point in keeping him as a friend, Double-D." Eddy said stopping at a red light and giving the other a sad but knowing look. "I do not want to see you hurt again. Kevin is a jock, the same type of people who hurt you in 7th grade are his friends, yet here you are trying to be one of those types." Eddy stated and looked back at the road as the light changed to green.

Double-D frowned at the idea but before he could speak Eddy was back at it. "I know you mean well, but just promise me you will be careful, you are like a brother to me Double-D, you and Lug-head both. I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want to see you like this." He added on and Edd felt a lump in his throat as he watched out the window.

Double-D always claimed Ed was his truest best friend for the simple fact that Big-Ed did not know hate in his heart but Eddy was there also. Without them Double-D was sure he would have never survived the summer after 7th grade or his 8th grade year either. Without them he would have been gone a long time ago, he knew that without question. When he finally was able to speak again he smiled at the other shorter male. "Thank you very much Eddy, you mean a great deal to me too but I do not think I could ever express it in words." He said giving a true smile to the other and earning a shove to the shoulder.

"Yeah well man, what can I say, I leave you speechless~" Eddy tease and both teen cracked up for good solid 5 minutes, the tension in the car nearly gone. After calming down Eddy just grinned as they pulled into the final stretch to the cul-de-sac. "Double-D, I know it goes without saying to be careful if this is one of those things that fits your "preference", though I hope it doesn't because you know he is a fucking jerk-face, but again if it does, do not let him find out." Eddy said with the most serious voice he could. "If Kevin found out, friend or not, he is still a heartless jock and that will never change. He will use it to humiliate you or worse." He added to explain why, knowing better than anyone how hostile Kevin could be.

Double-D watched his best friend closely, nodding in agreement. Trusting a jock was taboo, but something about the way Kevin looked at him recently made him want to trust him. "I know." He whispered back though, so Eddy would drop the conversation. Double-D knew it was a hard topic for the other teen to talk about, since Eddy did not fully agree with his preferences in sexual relations but he still cared for him none-the-less and watched out for him.

Eddy just nodded and let the conversation drop and switch. "By the way, movie night is Saturday this weekend, 5pm, bring Lily if you want, she fits into the group and has the energy to keep up with Lug-Head." Eddy said grinning.

Double-D laughed. "Yeah, great idea, ask the two most hyper active people we know to sit still for hours to watch movies, I cannot see that going crazy at all." Edd said and started to laugh as Eddy made a face, and soon both males were laughing and talking about absolutely nothing but life in general and what movies to watch. So, when the they finally reached the cul-de-sac Edd felt a little sad to see the night end. It had been too long since him and Eddy had had a good laugh like they were but he saw the other off and went into his own house.

Double-D felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked towards the front door of his house. Wondering who would be texting him this late, since his friends assumed that he was not really a night owl, he pulled out his phone and his house keys.

 **[K- Hey man, sorry I snapped at you.]**

 **[K- Still friends]**

 **[K- ?]**

It was Kevin, with an apology. Double-D sighed and shook his head, he really did not feel like dealing with his right now, maybe he would respond in the morning. Opening his favorite playlist on his phone and hitting play he unlocked his house and walked in.

The house was empty, as always, since his parents were never home, they worked for a company that had them overseas at times to help those less fortunate and they trusted Edd to just raise himself really. He had a great-aunt who looked in on him and lived in the next town over but he rarely saw her anymore. His parents provided funds of course for anything he needed or asked for, especially around the holidays and though it was rare they would try to make it in a couple times a year to see him, usually around his birthday but anymore Edd knew never to get his hopes up for this. He was proud of his parents and their caring souls but at the same time resented them from time to time when they just left him to be alone and he really could use someone. He once had the option to go with them and be home schooled of sorts but he had not wanted to leave his home or his friends for such a filthy place to live and had decline.

There was no point wondering what his life would be like if only he had said yes to his parents during that one-time offer. It was the past and he tried never to live in the past more than to take lessons from it. Kicking off his shoes as soon as he entered the door, Double-D walked through the silent home towards the kitchen to get something to eat before bed, already knowing his sleep schedule was ruined so he might as well make the most of it and have a late-night snack. Edd hated the silence of his own home and to negate that he constantly used his phone for music. He even went as far as to spend some of the money his parents wired him during a holiday to buy a sound system for the house. His phone automatically connected to the Bluetooth and synced each time he entered the home so now the silence was being cut short by one of Double-D's favorite songs "Angel with a Shotgun" by the Cab.

 _Get out your guns, battles begun, Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, With my heart on a trigger. They say before you start a war. You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Listening to the music as he grabbed out a snack from the fridge he wondered why this song had been the one he was identified with recently, in fact he had not listened to it in ages until today and it had moved its way right into his favorites list without hesitation. Then again was he not starting a small war between him and the nerds of the school? Maybe that was it, knowing he was starting down a path that could lead in disaster yet he did it without too much thought. Though the mention of love in the song was a little more than he felt towards the whole reason of starting this adventure, Kevin, wasn't it? Yet here he was fighting on Kevin's behalf, even though the other did not want him too. Did he care that much for Kevin? Well apparently so, since he cared enough to have his feelings guide him instead of his brain. But love, no that was just too strong of a feeling to give title this desire as, wasn't it?

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

First off, he did care if even after all this he could be taken right back into his position of slightly invisible jock who was smart. To throw everything away that he spent years building up to for the sake of the other was illogical, and though he had stuck his neck out it was most surely for no other reason than to help his friend. Double-D knew his friendship with Ed and Eddy was his everything at one point, now to add Kevin into that mix of feeling was just odd. He was living, he was surviving even before Kevin came to be his friend, wasn't he?

Double-D shook his head and stopped his mental musings, he was defiantly looking too much into the lyrics of this song like he normally did when he was in a sour mood. He threw away his trash and went to the upstairs bathroom to shower, still able to hear the music as he washed quickly, finished and wrapped a towel around his waist, going into robot mode about completing his nightly checklist for best hygiene. Without even realizing it he had made his way to his bedroom, the music still continuing on in the background, "Battleships" by Daughtry playing next. Making Edd wonder why all his go to songs lately had a sentimental tone to them. Shaking off the thought as just coincidence as he didn't even bother to turn on any light in his room, and just let the moon light from his window be the only illumination. Plugging in his phone to the charger near his bed Double-D sighed, changing into silk shorts and a light blue shirt to sleep in, or run in if he felt like it. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night and needed to run to clear his head so he had begun wearing clothes he could easily run in to bed.

Not feeling tired in the slightest the teen just went over to his desk, grabbed his science book and moved near the window for light to read so he could see what the next lesson would be on in the week or so to come. You know just some light reading for the night, maybe if it was dulling enough it would put him to sleep without much effort or him needing to take any substances to aid in sleep.

Double-D was not sure how long he had been reading at least an hour or so maybe, when his ears picked up on the sound of a car door. Looking out his window curiously he could see Nazz's car leaving from in front of Kevin's house as the red-haired male walked towards his front door and waved to his friend before vanishing behind the closed door. Nazz must have picked him up from the high school after the bus made it back to drop them all off. Double-D closed his book and sighed out loud when his stomach went to knots at the thought of the other being home after possibly celebrating with his team or Nazz. "Why must things be complicated in life?" He asked out loud to himself. Looking up at the stars he was able to see a few constellations in the night sky tonight even though were some clouds. The season was changing to cooler conditions which made it easier to view stars, since the colder the clearing the night sky.

Lost in thought Edd almost didn't notice when Kevin reappeared not much later from his home, it was the porch lights actually turning on that got his attention. He watched as the red-haired teen walked to the sidewalk, seemed to take a long hard look at his house and then went off towards the park where they would run. Blue eyes watched as the other disappeared into the darkness. It took a lot of his strength not to get up and go after him. Why would he? Kevin clearly wanted to be alone, right? But the way he had looked… Just then Edd's cell lit up over on his night stand. Getting up the dorky teen grabbed the device and started to bite his lower lip nervously, stomach once again going to knots, or was it butterflies?

 **[K- Join me. I think we need to talk.]**

How had the other known he was awake still, did he see him in his window? No, he couldn't have. Maybe it was all those late-night conversations through text that made Kevin just assume he was awake still at this hour. Though in retrospect it was a Friday night and it was not yet midnight so maybe that was why. What was more shocking though was the fact that he didn't feel the desire to turn down the invitation.

With that he threw his cell in his pocket as he nearly ran down the stairs, put on his running shoes before his mind could turn itself back on and start giving him the old warnings. Don't go, it's a trap. Kevin is still mad and he is going to knock a larger gap in your teeth. It will hurt worse than 7th grade! All these thoughts made him freeze with his hand on the door handle, heart frozen in his chest. Would Kevin do that? Double-D rested his head against the cool door and slowed his worried breathing. With all this time he has spent with the red-haired male lately, did he really trust him so little? If so then why would he have volunteered to tutor him?

Eddy still thought there was a reason to not trust him, Lily was always pushing him in the opposite direction on that though, as if trying to get him to be best friends with the football star. Then again, she believed in crazy things like ghost, fortune cookies, love at first sight and what not so her views were flawed on the notion of romance. Romance? Oh, crap he had not even thought about that, what if during his tutoring he did start to find Kevin appealing in that way? Well it would not be a stretch really, since he was already finding himself appreciating the others body build and that crooked smile or getting lost in those green eyes. "Ugh, what do I do?" Edd whined to himself, still at the door, still panicking while "Hallelujah" by Pentatonix played in the background.

Facts, that's what he needed, they always made him think more logically. Did he like Kevin as a friend, yes. Was he going to tutor Kevin, maybe if he would allow it. Was this about more than just friendship, possibly. Did he find Kevin attractive, yes. Would his feelings develop into a more romantic notion for the other if he spent more time with him, maybe time does crazy things? Could he tutor Kevin and keep that a secret, probably not. Does he trust Kevin, yes.

With that realization Edd turned the door handle and exited his house, knowing what he had to do. If this friendship were going to go anywhere, good or bad, it could not be based on a lie, and he trusted Kevin enough to tell him the truth. It may all backfire in his face but what else could he do. It would come out eventually with all the time they were spending together, Kevin would find out one way or another. Even if it all did blow up in his face, he was sure in the end he would still have Ed and Eddy to get him through it, like last time, heck maybe even Lily would stick by his side.

Still lost in thought he didn't even notice how quickly he approached the running trail Kevin and him always took, in fact it was only the motion of another that brought him from his thoughts. Kevin, he was moving from the tree line, he must have been leaning there waiting for him. Edd bit back his fear once again, trying to use his jock like bravado to keep his emotions in check as Kevin nodded for him to follow as he moved onto the trail and headed into the woods, the moon the only thing lighting their path.

Along the trail the two didn't talk, in fact the only noise came from the woods around them, and the soft beat of their shoes on the path. Edd felt his mouth getting dry, his instincts telling him to run, run fast and far away. Instead his feet kept carrying on, following close behind the other but at a safe distance as well. At least if this was a trap it was a terrible one, since Edd knew this path like the back of his hand, where it branched off, where the trails beside it were, all the escape routes and he was the fastest of the kids in his school, or so they all said he did not really want to brag. If nothing else he was faster than Kevin, and if he had to eventually run, he would, but first he had to be a man and inform the other of what was going to happen come Monday and then a few other details. If fist started to fly he could take a few punches, his pain tolerance level had grown since they were kids, and then he'd get away. Blue eyes watched the other as they carried on deeper into the woods. Kevin just staring at the ground, fist in his pockets as he walked.

Double-D calculated quickly as they stopped and Kevin turned towards him. They had not been walking to long and giving their stride, it would not be a hard run back to his house if this ended badly, that was a good thing. Emerald eyes just stared at him for a moment before the red-haired male sighed and looked at the ground. "Listen..." He began kicking the ground under his foot. "I didn't mean to yell at you like I did. I really just snapped and I am sorry, Double-D." He said quietly though in the silence of the night it was clear enough to hear. Green looked back up carefully, though Kevin never brought his head up from its angle towards the ground.

Edd bit his lip nervously and ran a hand through his hair, apparently, he had forgot his sock-hat back home in the craziness to get to this point. Thankfully he still had his other fidget items on his wrist and used them to keep calm. "That is alright, Kevin." He said in a much more confident voice than he actually felt. The other looked up at him fully then and gave that crooked smile quickly, eyes filling with relief. "However," Edd added and the relief in Kevin's eyes was dulled ever so slightly. "I do wish to discuss your academics briefly still." He finished and fidgeted with his watch as he waited for the other to react.

To the jock's credit his irritated huff did not sound as harsh, nor did the edge in his eyes look as vicious. "Why can't you just let that go?" Kevin asked crossing his arms and looking away, his body language too made sure Edd knew he wanted nothing to do with this conversation as he leaned away ever so slightly. Edd was about to answer but was interrupted, apparently the football star having more to say. "I'm dumb, I get it but I really don't see why you want to talk about how much of a failure I actually am. Can't even pass a class with a tutor's help." He said never turning emerald eyes back towards him.

Stunned, that was what Edd was, it took him a moment to get his mind working again to figure out the word. "Kevin! No!" He couldn't help how repulsed his voice sounded, and flinched from it himself. Though it got the other males attention as he raised a brow, looking like he wanted to tease him about it. Edd did not give him a chance though. "I do not think you are dumb, and I do not think what Crawford has provided could be considered helpful. That is why I put a stop to it and wanted to let you know before you were blindsided Monday when you find out he is no longer going to tutor you." He explained and saw Kevin looking confused and suspicious all at the same time.

"I have to have a tutor this year, or else I can't play my sports." Kevin stated still with his arms crossed but he was no longer leaning away and the edge in his eyes had gone, it was being replaced by fear, however.

Double-D shook his head. "Yes, but it will not be Crawford, he is a worthless excuse for a human being for his behavior towards you. I know for a fact that you are capable if shown the proper note taking skills and study techniques. Crawford was just being an ass!" He said giving an irritated huff as the thought of the nerd instantly ticked him off. Edd did not like bullies and that was what Crawford was being. With that irritation in mind he could not help as he once again fidgeted with his watch before putting his hands on his hips, and he could have sworn he heard Kevin chuckle at it but pushed the notion aside. "I volunteered to help you, the principal already has signed off on the switch." He finished quickly and waited to see how the other would react.

Kevin stared at him for a moment or two before his arms unfolded and a grin spread across his face, which Edd took as a good sign. "So, you spoke with the principal and I no longer have to go to Simon?" He said as if to just make sure. Edd just nodded in silence, not sure he trusted his voice yet, knowing what was left to say. "Double-D that's… That's great!" He said full on smile and Edd bit his lip and held his hands up when it looked like Kevin was about to come towards him to embrace him. Emerald eyes gave him a confused glace but willing stepped back into place.

"There are a couple things though, and please let me get them out before I lose the ability and courage to do so." Double-D stated and Kevin nodded in response, his emerald eyes shined with curiosity. "First, I will not do your work for you. I will be showing you how to do the work and how to properly take notes and such things that will help you in the long run. I will help you correct any work you wish me to inspect and do my best to explain in a way that you will understand." He stated and when it looked like Kevin was going to interrupt he held up his hand again silencing him. "Trust me I do this for all those I have tutored, the only exception I am willing to make for you, since you are my friend, is house calls, which should not be a problem since we already live next door to each other anyways." Double-D fiddled with his bracelets and took a deep breath as he went on.

"There is only one thing though that may make you wish for me not to tutor you, and I have thought it through and know I should tell you to be fair." He said and Kevin raised a brow at him. "I want to trust you, Kevin. I really do, even with what happened between us when we were kids. That all can be looked over as childhood antics, in hopes to build trust. Other than tonight you have given me no reason not to trust you, in fact you have been kind to me lately and stood up for me, all of which may put you at risk. I know you did not mean to harm my feelings tonight…" He said and raise a hand again to stop Kevin from speaking. "and am grateful for your apology." He added which seems to pacify the other. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he made his bright blues meet dazzling green. "Tonight, I realized I did this all because I do care for you… for our friendship, and so I do not wish to continue the trust you have in me by lying to you. If you wish to take this information and use it against me then I will understand and have learned a lesson on trust. Please before you react though, just… don't completely ruin me." He was whispering the last part and Kevin did not try to interrupt him this time, though he did take a step forward, which only made Edd step back hands up in a silent gesture to stay back.

Double-D waited making sure Kevin would not advance on him before putting his hands down and continuing using the last of his strength and bravery to get the words out, heart pounding in his chest. "Kevin, I am gay and if you cannot handle or accept the fact and believe I can separate my preferences when tutoring, then I can and will help you find another tutor who does not offend you, but I will not go on as your friend." He said with a sigh of relief he was able to get it all out, before looking away, not wanting to see Kevin's shocked or disgusted reaction at his declaration of his sexuality. Kevin was the school's biggest jock and particularly strong, and Edd just hoped when he threw the punch it would not leave too much of a bruise, he wasn't sure how much products he had left to cover one up.

Double-D waited, feeling his body start to tremble, not sure if it was the night air which seemed to have become much cooler or his fears, so he wrapped his arms around himself in hopes it would help. He had only ever told three others people this secret the two other Ed's and Lily. The only reason he told Lily was to protect her but at the same time it was nice having yet another person who knew and did not care. Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Kevin advancing on him, he wondered idly if this was going to hurt more than the loss of their friendship.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **So yeah, who saw that coming? Hell not even me at first but I don't know I just went with it and actually kind of like it. It seems like Edd to want to have true friendships and keep no secrets, well or at least very few secrets anyways (he has a few big ones left tho)**

 **So no that it is out in the open I bet you all are thinking the fun shall begin, right? Kevin will confess, they will fall in looooove and be happy until the end of time! Lmao you don't know me very well now do you~?**

 **I'm evil, remember that. But I may give you some true fluff here soon... maybe if I can fit it in anyways with my whole big craziness. lol**

 **READ AND REVIEW! please! It helps me and I swear I do read every single one of them even if I do not reply.**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sooooooooooo sorry this chapter is so short, but i wanted to update to let you all know that I am back, I have a plan, I have a muse, and thing will start getting soooooo amazing in the next couple of chapters! I'm already writing the next chapter as i post this!**

 **Each time I started up my computer to work on this I got reading some great stories and Drarry took over my life... that and Supernatural on Netflix... And of course crippling depression over the loss of my Papaw... So i read to get some happiness back in my life and BAM my muse came back and reminded me why I love to write these stories! Reading is a wonderful gift and i love it so much!**

 **I did not do much spelling check or whatever on this chapter due to my rush to update but oh well, I also hate this chapter and struggled with it like crazy and re-wrote it like 5 times (which is probably why it is so short) but its here and it is important because it leads to the overly dramatic thing that is called my crazy writing style (AKA I LOVE DRAMA!)**

 **Thank you all who reviewed I LOOOOOOOOOVED reading them and for those following this story... I love you and you are beautiful and fantastic people, always remember that!**

 **~0~0~0~**

Kevin watched and listened to the other male as he told him about how he planned on tutoring him. Trying his best to focus on the words instead of the desire to hug the smaller male that was babbling in front of him. Of course, he was ecstatic because honestly it was not how he saw this conversation going. After the football game and seeing Double-D's reaction to how he spoke to him, he figured he would have to do some major apologizing and eat crow. When Edd had brought up his grades at the football game Kevin had been upset, more so though for the fact that his super smart crush knew he was a dumby, and therefor would never have any feelings towards him other than pity so their "friendship" would be wrecked from this point on. That was why he never wanted Edd to find out, but he never meant to hurt the smaller male's feelings like he did. If he had been in Edd's position he would have used the information as an advantage to whatever means necessary for revenge or whatever, that is how the world worked in Kevin's eyes. Yet, Double-D, the kind soul took it and did the opposite, he wanted to help and not out of complete and total pity but out of kindness and caring for a friend. Why had Kevin ever doubted such things about the other. Edd was not like the others at school, he was different so to expect him to behave the same way any of his other "friends" would have was just stupid.

Though he was a bit amused and shocked at the other's behavior since he seemed so nervous and kept babbling about a reason that he may not want him as a tutor. Which in Kevin's eyes there were a few, like Edd could find out his big secret, and that he had a crush on him. Though after tonight he felt a little more relaxed that if Double-D ever did find out he actually might not ruin him by telling everyone at school. Was he willing to trust that though or was it just him being hopeful that his crush might accept him, that somebody might accept him? After carefully listening and getting interrupted when he tried to explain himself, the crimson-haired male was floored by the end of Edd's admission, that was unexpected.

Now here they both were, only a short distance between them and a bombshell had just exploded in their friendship. Edd looked terrified now, like he was waiting to be pummeled at any second, he was even shaking, though he did not run away. Kevin knew his next action would determine how or if their friendship continued. Without much thinking though he went with his gut, and towards the smaller male, taking and holding him close.

"It's alright Double-D. I am not going to hurt you." He whispered as he held the other to his chest. His instinct was to calm him, to care for him, to make that gap tooth smile reappear upon his crushes face.

No, Kevin did not have time to debate if this was the right thing to do or not, instead he just wanted Edd to know that it was alright, he wanted Edd to feel the way he hoped he would feel if he ever had to make such a confession one day, accepted. At first the crimson-haired male had no clue if it would work, that is until Edd calmed down in his arms, and he felt the frailer arms of the other slowly wrap around him before embracing him back. Kevin smiled at the feeling of the other male's arms around him, glad that maybe this once he had done something right, even if it now meant he also had to keep Edd's secret and his own, it was worth it to feel how the other fit so perfectly against him.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Came the meek, Double-Dweeb voice he was used to, though it was muffled only slightly from where Edd kept his head buried against the taller male.

Kevin chuckled and shook his head at the others question before responding. "No, if I was then I would be one Hell of a hypocrite." He said apparently deciding to take the risk and put his cards on the table as well.

It only took a moment before Edd pulled back and was looking up at the crimson-haired male with shocked and confused brown eyes. He was about to speak before Kevin interrupted. "And before you ask, yes I know what hypocrite means and I know what I just said. You are not the only one who can have a variety of words in their vocabulary." He shrugged gently as his hold on the other relaxed. He was not yet ready to let him go but he figured Edd wouldn't want to be held by him, not after what he just admitted. Yes, some part of Kevin's brain was still telling him once he told anyone they would hate him, and so now he was waiting for the hate, yet holding on in hopes it never happened.

Double-D just stared at him for a few moments, never backing out of his grasp or really moving at all. Shocked was not even close to the way he was felling right now. Never, ever had he thought that Kevin would be like him, nor did he think he would ever be here being comforted and accepted by the other male for being gay himself. He tried opening his mouth to say something, anything really, since he could feel the other male beginning to tense up, could see the worry in his eyes and Double-D understood where it was coming from. Yet, he could find no words that seemed right, nothing at all so he just blurted out something so the silence would not consume them both. "Are you sure?" He said dumbly and felt his cheek begin to warm up for how stupid of a question that was.

Though thankfully Kevin just grinned that crooked sideways grin before nodding. "Yeah, been pretty sure since the 8th grade really. Just been good at hiding it. You have as well, though." Kevin said glad that Edd was not showing the hate yet, glad they were still talking, and also a little proud that he had fooled the smartest kid in school.

"Oh" Was all Edd could think to say at the moment. With that he let the other go and just was floored, needing time to wrap his head around the idea that Kevin was gay or at least bisexual.

 **~0~0~0~ 2 Weeks Later ~0~0~0~**

Two weeks had passed since Edd became Kevin's tutor but more importantly two weeks had passed since the two male teens found out that the other was gay. It was funny how Kevin use to think his biggest fear was telling someone and them voicing it to the whole school, because after the first couple of days and no rumors being heard about his sexuality he was happy that he trusted the right person, Edd was keeping his secret and it was nice for once to have someone to trust. It took Edd a couple of days to wrap his head around the idea, and though Kevin did not take much time though, he was stunned to find out that Edd actually already had a boyfriend. Yeah, so his crush was already taken by some college douchebag that Double-D only saw a couple times a month if he was lucky, but then again, the dweeb said that did not bother him. It was irritating to the crimson-haired male to think that after all this time he finally found out his crush was gay like him but already taken!

Kevin groaned as he stared at the mess being created by his fellow team mates and other students of the school, who were celebrating yet another win of tonight's game. Nazz was throwing a party like normal when they won and had invited nearly all the football team and the volleyball team and hell, just anybody from the school who wanted to celebrate. Kevin normally would be fine with celebrating but right now his mind was on his last tutoring session and how it did not go so well, he had not even really got to speak with Edd since then either! This was not fun at all, because he did not want to come off as a jerk who did not respect the idea that Double-D was taken and therefore "off-limits" but at the same time with all this tutoring, his crush was not dying out. Hell, it was getting even worse, and he really did wish Edd would just dump the other guy and go out with him or hook-up or something. Though Kevin knew that Edd would not be the "hook-up" type, no he was more the relationship type, maybe that is why Edd never responded to any of Kevin's advances, since the whole school saw Kevin as nothing but a flirt and "one-night" type of guy. Edd rarely spoke of the competition other than to remind Kevin from time to time that he was taken so the flirting or the playful advances were not needed. At first Kevin barely put a thought to it thinking that Edd was just lying so he wouldn't try anything but no the dweeb had pictures of him and the average looking guy on his phone he shown him to prove a point, that he was in fact in a true relationship and had been for a while apparently. In looks Kevin knew he was the better looking of the two, so there should be no competition there at all, and Kevin was so use to having what he wanted that this all felt extremely weird.

Honestly, this just sucked balls. Or well at least Kevin wished it did. A good lay, that is what he needed, some cheap girl to fuck or something. Yeah, he was gay but he was still able to do the girls out of pure need and not much more. He saw them as a means to an end and that was one thing Edd did not seem to understand and still doubted in the fact Kevin was gay and not just bi-curious or whatever since the football star had a number of ladies he had been with. This apparently was Edd's biggest hang up when he was trying to wrap his head around the idea of Kevin actually being gay. Kevin tried to explain the best he could, that at times it was just sex he was after with the girl but he truly was attracted to men, in fact most of the girls he was with were not the girly girl type but more athletic build and such, with flatter chest and everything. Again, though, since Double-D was logical, he had to nearly overthink everything and it took until Kevin finally said screw it and kissed him breathless before he changed his opinion. Oh yeah that had been great, finally being able to kiss the one he has had a crush on for couple months now, even though Edd did not appreciate it, since he had a boyfriend, it did shut him up on the idea of Kevin lying about being attracted to other men. After that though things were just so stagnant between them in a way.

Tonight, was a Friday night and there was never any tutoring planned on these nights due to Kevin's football, and there was rarely tutoring the night before unless it was late because Double-D had cross country and Kevin had a light practice. Thursdays and Fridays were hard days to get any work done, but soon the sports would be over and hopefully both would have more time. Though unless Kevin could convince Edd that he was a better choice than that "boyfriend" of his, then it would not matter what time they spent together, he could tell Double-D was not the type to cheat. So, during the other night at tutoring was just painful, Kevin did his best to respect the other's relationship and all that but at the same time could not help but flirt when he saw the chance. At one point Edd had groaned in annoyance at something on his phone, and it had sounded too inappropriate not to say something to, so of course the football start had to say "Keep making noises like that and even I won't be able to control myself." He had teased, innocently of course but the look he got back was nothing close to pleased and he instantly held his hands up in mock defense. "Just teasing." He would say almost after every flirty thing. Most of the time Edd would just roll his eyes or blush and move on but near the end when Kevin mentioned something a little more adult rated, just teasing of course, well Edd did not take too kindly to it and ended their session saying there was not much more for them to study for the test tomorrow. So right now, his hope was to just remain friends and hopefully win the other over with sweet determination and proximity.

With the first nine weeks also coming to a close and Kevin having these last few weeks to play catch up with the help of his new tutor, his grades had improved already. The Dweeb even convinced some of his teachers to let him retake old test or redo old assignments to improve his grades! Kevin guessed the teachers all loved the smart helpful student and Edd had used that to get him those second chances and that had done a lot to improve his grades. Edd was great when it came to tutoring, that and Kevin really did want to try hard to at least prove to the other he was not stupid or anything. He was glad the threat of being kicked off the team was gone, and that he had picked up a few vital note taking skills that were helping him out in his more difficult classes. Apparently, writing notes in a color-coded way was awesome when you are a more visual learner, which apparently, he was as Edd had found out. Made sense though after Kevin figured it out, since many times he could be told how to do something and struggle but if it was a hands-on type demonstration or he was shown it came more easily, which is probably why when he wanted to learn a new wrestling move or how to fix something on his motorcycle he would always look up videos. He appreciated Edd for what he was doing to help him and the teen even agreed to stay his tutor the next nine weeks coming just to be helpful and supportive. Kevin tried too to be supportive now for the other, without the school finding anything out though. The locker room situation with Mathew and his goons had calmed down some since Kevin stepped in, but every now and again Kevin would catch the bulkier teen pestering his friend and would have to find some way to play it off and not be too obvious about how it upset him. Hell, even though he could not be there he always made sure to even send Edd text to wish him good luck before a cross country meet and after to ask him how it went. Edd always replied to, and Kevin enjoyed the fact that though they lived right across the street from each other, there would be nights that Edd would stay up late and just text and talk with him over the phone.

Kevin smiled at himself and how stupid he could be at times but he really did not care, maybe deep down he couldn't help but be a hopeless romantic. He did want to make sure Edd knew he was cheering him on, even if it always seemed he was unable to be there due to his own sports. Hopefully, he would get to catch something the dweeb played in this year though, it couldn't always be that their schedules were polar opposites, could it? Hell, even Nazz and Lily found time to go and support each other! Yeah, those two were beginning to be something else, they were inseparable, well until recently.

Kevin had wondered if it was such a good idea to invite the wildly outgoing girl who seemed to have made herself right at home in the group of Ed's and yet not invite the three stooges in the first place, and turned out he was right and still wished he had recorded her going off on Nazz, it was amazing. Apparently, when Lily found out that the cul-de-sac kids never invited the three Ed's anymore to the parties Nazz threw, she went into a major fit about how wrong, childish, insensitive, and a lot of other cruel things it was. Nazz tried to explain that the last time the Ed's had been to a party, year and years ago, that they had done some stupid crap which had just crossed the line and so from then on, no one from the block would invite them to anything anymore.

Lily of course was able to point out all the flaws in their master plan of isolating the Ed's. Saying stuff like "they were kids, it was even before high school." Or "I've been around them and they are all pretty chill now, you just are being a childish brat." After that a lot of name calling ensued and the argument seemed to spill over into the weeks, where Lily would have nothing to do with Nazz or Kevin for that matter and poor Edd just kept giving both of them apologizing looks, which then made Kevin feel even worse. Why should Edd feel sorry, in a way Lily was right and making Edd feel the need to apologize seemed so wrong when he was one of those being excluded from parties on purpose for something he did as a kid. Which made Kevin also wondered if it was such a good idea to not speak up for his crush, or if he did what would happen, would Nazz question him ruthlessly about their relationship, or what if he went and Double-D decided that it was a cruel thing to do.

What Kevin found out when he got to the party was actually what was making all of this monolog happen, Nazz apparently had broken down just to get her newest best friend back, and the Ed's were invited and Kevin wondered if he would see Double-D here at the party or not. This weekend the party was about having a big bash before the end of the sports season, after that it would be about celebrating the end of the sports season and was one of the largest parties Nazz threw and Kevin always enjoyed it greatly. There would also be another party at the end of this month to celebrate Halloween, which was apparently one of Nazz's favorite holidays, fitting right behind Christmas and New Years. Since her parents were traveling for business all the time it made her house the go to place for parties and the fact that even when they were in and found out about the parties they were cool with it and would even help clean up. Kevin wondered if it was because they felt guilty that there were never around so they figured their daughter was just throwing parties for attention or for company so she was not spending holidays alone, either way it worked out great for the cul-de-sac kids and any other party goer because it gave them a place to sleep it all off without the worry of a stuffy adult coming to bug them.

With a sigh Kevin grabbed the control to the music and turned on his music as loud as possible to drown out his own inner thoughts and pity party he could feel coming along about his crush problem. He did not want to think about it any longer, it was just starting to hurt, to be so close yet so far from what he wanted, and he had promised himself tonight he would have fun and no go home and let his imagination run wild. There had already been too many nights where he had come with the others name being groaned out so desperately, Kevin was not proud of those nights. As the Guns N's Roses started to sing about a sweet child (Sweet child O' Mine) Kevin smiled knowing the song was before his time but sometimes those were the best. Listening to the guitar play Kevin finally came up with a game plan, hide. If Edd showed up then just ignore it and go to the other side of the room or outside or anywhere to stay away from him so he had one evening where he could just not think about it. That was a good plan until he turned and there were those beautiful stunning blue eyes watching him.

Edd had arrived with Lily and the Big Ed nearly 5 to 10 minutes ago and not being one to join parties, since he had been banned due to Eddy being rather stupid about fireworks once, he did not know much other than to hang to his friends. However, that was clearly not going to happen when Lily saw Nazz, and being the brat she was lately, decided to avoid her and drag big Ed around to go dance with her. Double-D had already declined to do such a thing, not beign one for public displays of the sort, any sort any ways. Though when he had heard the music go from pop dance music to something like Gun's N Roses he absolutely had to know who was controlling the play list, and low and behold who would he find except for his tutee who was now looking at his with startled emerald eyes.

"Geesh, dork! Don't sneak up on me like that! Nearly give me a heart attack!" Kevin said looking a bit rattled and Edd just grinned.

"My apologies, Kevin." Edd said giving Kevin the best, 'I'm sorry but it was still funny to see your reaction' look he could muster.

Kevin just shook his head and knew his plan to avoid the other was just out the window, if he left now Edd was smart enough to figure out he was avoiding him, so now he was stuck. How to make the best of a bad situation, if you could call hanging out with unavailable crush such a thing.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Again sorry this chapter was sooooo short but the next should be back to what you all are use to! I am super excited to continue to update hopefully soon if I can get the next chapters pounded out and then read and correct and reread a few more items and blah blah blah! BUT IT WILL BE AMAZING!**

 **Read and Review (no about my terrible messy writing b.c like I said I hate this chapter it was the whole thing holding me up so I finally said screw it and belted it out so I could update and get to the GOOD STUFF! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm literally bouncing in my chair at the stuff i have planned!)**

 **Review and let me know though how many of you want drama, angst Edd or absolutely hopeless romantic Kevin who any guy would be proud to call boyfriend OR ALL OF THE ABOVE! b.c the only thing holding this up will be my apprehension of how much drama is too much and how to balance it!** **this is Kevedd so don't worry we all know Kevin is who Edd is meant to be with so this boyfriend he ahd has gotta go, how is the question. *grins wickedly* Would you all like it to be a big dramtic event, a simple text/breakup or Kevin being Edd's knight in shining armor~ let me know people! I have a chapter or so before that happens sooooo I figured I'd ask what you all like.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: SURPRISES IN STORE! OMG I'm proud of this chapter for so many reasons! (I may have rushed through the spelling and grammar check bc i wanted you all to read it and see what you all thought!)**

 **I AM LITERALLY SQUEALING! O.M.G! EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeee (my dogs are looking at me strangely o.O )**

 **Ok ok ok sorry I will calm down to write a proper authors note**

 **Thank you all for baring with the last chapter that in my opinion was a train wreck. To make it up to you i have worked my ass off on this chapter and then was like "Hell, lets treat those amazing sons of bitches!" and so, down below you are going to find a small treat later in this chapter, and no its not just its length *wink wink*. Some may love me, other may hate me. Either way I'm happy with this chapter (and am praying to the almighty god of spelling and grammar that I am blessed.)**

 **On a side note, to the guest that commented that they would die if i did not continue.. I do hope you are still alive and find a cure for that bizarre illness soon! I did try to save you by updating as quickly as possible!**

 **As always Read and review people! You are the most amazing readers a gal could ask for!**

 **NEARLY FORGOT! WARNING: Strong language from a ticked of red-head!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Kevin looked at Edd before smiling at his 'not-so-innocent' look, he had seen this a few times before when Edd would 'tease' him back after a rather silly flirtatious attempt. Edd was dressed once again to impress with his still almost emo fashion still attached that Kevin had come to expect from the other, since he nearly always worse black. The dork was in a charcoal grey V-neck cotton t-shirt that fit just right to his body, black skinny jeans, converse and of course his signature sock-hat. Kevin wondered idly if Edd knew how stunning he actually looked right now and why he normally didn't dress like this all the time, though if he did then Kevin would probably still be failing classes since he would not spend a bit of time actually paying attention to the dork as he tried to tutor him but ogling him instead.

"Well, glad to see you are here. What about the other dorks?" Kevin asked with a shrug with a voice loud enough to be heard over the music, looking around the room to distract himself from memorizing just how good the other was looking right now, idly wondering if Lily was here as well, since Nazz had been looking for her earlier when the party started.

Double-D smiled and shook his head, actually amused by the others simple reaction to his stealth. "Ed is here but not Eddy, he is with his girlfriend tonight." Double-D mused back at the taller male with watchful blue eyes finally meeting again with emerald. "Not sure he would actually show even if he was not with her." He added calmly, so use to the other calling him and his closest friends' dorks. When all Kevin did was shrug his shoulders, and look back out at the crowd once more Edd felt a little insecure though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "I did not take you as a Guns N Roses fan, Kevin." He added getting the feeling the other was not actually interested in their conversation about the other Ed's so maybe he should switch it to something they had in common, their love of music. Ever since they had figure out that each other was gay there had been a few awkward times during their conversations recently, and sometimes Edd wished it was back to normal, before the big secret revel, not often but sometimes.

Kevin was a total flirt and Edd just figure it was to get laid, but he had no intentions of being another notch in Kevin's belt, no matter how good looking the red-headed male was. Though the thought gave Double-D the idea of a little pay back since they were in a group and there was nothing Kevin could do, this night could be fun actually. Yeah, Edd realized Kevin was a looker long ago no matter what he wore, heck right now he was in a simple dark army green button up shirt that was just a bit baggy and had the sleeve rolled up to his elbow and a pair of faded blue jeans and boots with his red hat flipped backwards on his head of course and looked remarkable.

The football star grinned at the other then finally turning his attention back to the shorter male. "There are a lot of things about me and my, 'taste' that you do not know." Kev said teasingly and Edd just grinned and shook his head.

"Oh, dear me, sounds like I'm missing out." Edd said back unable to help but give some playful banter back, he could use the pick-me-up anyways.

Kevin was all but laughing, excited for once he did not get a roll of the eyes but knew not to get his hopes up just yet. "Want to pick the next song?" He offered over the controls to Edd and just grinned waiting to see what he would pick at this time.

Blue eyes sparkled at the prospect before biting his lip. "I do not think it that wise." He said shaking his head. "I do not know what everyone else would like to listen to, they are not my normal company." He said with a shrug before looking out at the crowd making sure Lily was still with Ed so he would not get in trouble, and neither would she hopefully.

Kevin shrugged and watched where the other looked and spotted the short brunet and the tallest of the Ed's playing darts and laughing with a group of football players and other students. Kevin also noticed Nazz was glaring at the girl from not far away either while with a group of her volleyball team mates. He shook his head and wondered what their deal was, and at the same time really hoped that he would not be dragged in on it if they wanted to have a cat-fight. Turning his attention back to the other male before handing over the controls to the party's music.

"Just put something on you like, who cares if they like it or not? Plus, most don't pay much attention after a couple of drinks, and I do know you have a good taste in music from what I hear when I'm at your place before our sessions." He said and Edd just grinned at him before looking through and typing choosing a song or two.

Kevin was curious what mood the other was in and he normally could tell by the music that was playing right before they started focusing on school work, or while running. Edd was one of those people that played music nearly all the time when he was able, Hell, if Kevin would even put money on it that the dork listened to music while in the shower! Plus, the music he played may seem out there and random to some but since Kevin had been spending more and more time with the other he noticed it usually reflected his mood. That was how Kevin began to flirt in the first place with Edd, by judging the music he would hear when he showed up for tutoring, if the music was lively and made one feel good, then usually Double-D was in a good mood or trying to be in one. Soon all he heard was Sugar by Maroon 5, he had to grin knowing that maybe tonight he wouldn't try hiding from the other male like he originally had planned. Edd was in a playful mood and that is most likely why he was even showing up tonight, so why spoil the moment by worrying and running away.

Blue eyes met with emerald and they looked up apprehensive, as if to check that it was alright that he played such a song. "I set up the next few songs too, if that is alright?" Edd said almost nervously.

Kevin just grinned before rolling his eyes playfully. "Yeah that is fine, though I never pegged you for a Maroon 5 fan." He said playfully nudging the other, sending the dorks earlier comment back at him.

An evil glint went through those darling blues before Edd grinned almost seductively leaning into the other so he did not have to shout. "What can I say, Adam is hot." There was mischief in his voice that made Kevin's mouth go dry, he needed a drink all of a sudden. Kevin shook his head before grabbing his cup to take a sip, and to think of a good come back.

Edd could not help himself when he saw the others reaction. "Hot enough I'd let him top." He added just as Kevin was taking a sip and it was as comical as he had hoped it would be when the football star nearly choked on his own drink.

The red-haired teen was not expecting how playful the other was apparently and sputtered just staring at the raven-haired male who was grinning wickedly.

"Got a little something on your chin there." Edd said with a wink before walking off towards where Lily and Ed were. Maybe coming to the party was not such a bad idea, not if it would lift his mood like this, or maybe it was the idea of teasing Kevin more and figuring that would make them about equal now for all the flirting Kevin had been doing while he was trying to tutor him. Honestly, it made Edd feel kind of nice in the since that he was getting some attention, if again it wasn't for the fact he had a boyfriend, Edd might just think this flirting thing was rather entertaining. Double-D would normally would feel bad about it though since he was in a relationship but right now his boyfriend was not being the greatest of lovers and if Edd was going to be honest, he probably should have been out of their relationship long ago if he was able, but he did not want to think about that right now, no he had promised Lily that he would try to have some fun and teasing Kevin had been able to brighten his mood so easily.

Kevin just stared as the track-star walked off, his open mouth slowly going to a grin but he still was too speechless. Why the Hell was Edd in such a good mood where HE was being flirtatious?! Kevin watched as Edd found Lily and she gave one look at the dork then her eyes immediately went to him, and grinned before starting to laugh with a triumphant grin.

"What was that about?" A voice came beside Kevin and he nearly jumped out of his skin yet again from yet another person sneaking up on him. Damn, all his years of paranoia about being outed and yet here tonight might just be the night if he could not pull his attention away from Double-d long enough to make sure no one was around to find anything out. At least this time it was Nazz and she was looking less than pleased as she swayed with the music, or was she swaying because her drink?

Kevin licked his lips and took a drink from his cup as he eyed the blonde beside him before turning his attention back to Edd, in time to watch Lily hand him a drink, nearly forcing the cup in his hands as she rolled her eyes at something the running star was saying to her, Kevin could only imagine what objection Edd was spewing now in dork talk. This could get interesting, since the drinks mostly had some sort of alcohol in them and Kevin was not even sure if goody-two-shoes had ever drunk before. There were still a lot of things he did not know about the other, and that was part of the fun, to get these little surprises that were all totally just Edd.

"I let him pick the song. I guess she finds it funny, I dunno why don't you go ask her?" Kevin finally said when he had what sounded like a reasonable excuse and turned his attention back the girl beside him.

Nazz huffed and rolled her eyes. "I would but she is still being difficult. I invited the Ed's what more does she want?" the volleyball captain said taking a sip from her own cup and Kevin again sent up a silent prayer not to get pulled in the middle of a cat-fight, though he would place his money on Nazz.

"Again, go ask her that, because I clearly don't know. I told you from day one she was odd." The red-haired teen sighed.

"Yeah, yeah cute but odd. I know" Nazz replied dryly and when Kevin raised his brow at her she shook her head. "You would not believe how many of the guys say that about her." She said but gave a soft smile. "Sometimes I wonder if she even knows they say it, too."

Emerald eyes watched his best friend wondering how much she had to drink already and was curious if he should take the cup she was sipping out of. Never before had he heard anyone say that about Lily, though it wasn't far from the truth it was still odd hearing it come from Nazz's mouth. It was a rare occasion when Kev would have to take away Nazz's drink during a party and never had it happened so quickly before, this night was full of surprises, now to figure out the best way to approach the subject. Kevin watched as teal eyes were shining, plotting something before a devious grin appear on Nazz's face as the next song popped up and Kevin groaned but hid his smile behind his cup, emerald eyes searching for the culprit who put this on the list next. "Really, Kevin. Are you trying to say something?" He heard Nazz laugh beside him as he scanned the crowd as "Sexy and I know It" came on by LMFAO.

Emerald finally found bold blue and they were dancing with laughter. Edd was doing a poor job of hiding his smile behind his red solo cup as he took a drink from it. Kevin just grinned. "What can I say, the song is totally me." He said back to Nazz but not taking his eyes off Edd, wondering idly what other songs he put on the list to humiliate him.

"Oh love, you need to get a girl. Last I knew, Becky was willing to take you home." Nazz said nudging him, causing him to look away from Double-D and pay attention to her.

"Becky is not really my type, Nazz." Kevin said being honest yet not telling the whole truth at the same time. There were days Kevin wondered if Nazz would ever forgive him for all the lies he told her throughout the years if she ever found out. It was not a sweet feeling to know he was lying to the girl he called his best friend but at the same time he was not willing to lose her from his life either.

Nazz hummed and nodded leaning against her best friend. "Yeah but how do you know that? I mean sometimes we go and think we know what we want and then all of a sudden we are questioning everything." She said with a frown, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I need to cut you off." Kevin said trying to grab her cup, but she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Try it and lose a finger. I am not drunk just thinking out loud, Kevin Barr." Nazz threatened, glaring with teal eyes at her best friend though there was a smile on her face.

Kevin sighed shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Okay, okay. Trust me though, Becky is not my type. I really do think I know my type now and so just trust me on that." He said holding up his hands defensively. "Also, since when has drinking and thinking something that went well together?" he asked with a small grin when the blonde beside him rolled her eyes.

"Never, it has absolutely never gone well together but maybe that is the point." The volleyball star mused before looking back out at the room full of people. Kevin followed her eyes and once again found Lily, Ed, and Double-D across the room. "Maybe, I don't want to think tonight and just let go and have fun, Kev. Is that such a bad thing? To have fun and try something new?" Nazz soft voice came from beside him once more and he did understand then. Maybe not what Nazz was meaning but the whole just letting go and trying something new because that is how he was feeling about Double-D. Though he would never tell the girl that for a variety of reasons.

"Last time you said that I had to hear about ass-hat for a solid two-weeks. So, if you are going to try something new, make it a hobby not a person." Kevin sighed remembering when Nazz had just a little too much to drink and ended up with a guy who was just all types of wrong for her.

"Hey, I thought we do not talk about such things!" Nazz said giving the football star a slight slap to the shoulder before giggling. "Where would I be without you, man?" she hummed before taking another sip. "Now come on, you can't stand here all night, just put the damn stuff on shuffle and let's go be the lives of the party? How does that sound?" She said while dragging Kevin towards away from the music, though not before Dream On by Aerosmith came on and emerald eyes tried to search the room for Double-D to see if he would give any clues as to why he picked this song, but the blonde on his arm was relentless and Kevin sighed in defeat as he let himself be dragged out of the room.

After that the night started to pass in a blur of just stupidity, in Kevin's opinion. Nazz would not let Kevin out of her sight and since she was avoiding Lily (or was it Lily was avoiding her?) that meant that the red-haired male was unable to continue his playful banter with Double-D. Though he would not complain too much since Nazz was his friend and apparently, she needed him around, for what, he had no idea since it was basically a night of him helping her make rounds at the party and not let anyone slip crap into her drink. The times he did catch sight or get close enough to Edd to say anything, it was like Lily would drag the other keener teen off and away to avoid Nazz and him. It was irritating and the red-head had enough after his umpteenth time trying to talk to his friend and having Double-D dragged away or Nazz pulling him away before he could initiate the conversation.

So finally, when he spotted the others again Kevin just grabbed Nazz by the wrist and began to pull her towards them, glad that the others were outside where there was less people. "Kevin, what the Hell, man?" Nazz was not taking this kindly and well fuck that because he had had enough of this shit. Emerald eyes met brown and Lily began to grab Edd to take him out of the room but was a little too late. The football star grabbed Double-D's bracelet covered wrist and parked him in his spot, pulling Nazz to stand on the other side of him.

"Listen here you two," Kevin began and shushed both girls before they could speak, barely even noticing that he was still holding Double-D by the wrist. "I have had it up to here with this bullshit! You two either kiss and make up or grown the fuck up and act like you have some fucking brains instead of little brats!" He demanded and both Lily and Nazz looked at him with their mouth open.

Nazz was the first to speak though, able to recover quicker from seeing a very irate Kevin. "You don't even understand though, Kev! I tried acting like the adult but Lily here-" She began but was silenced.

"Oh, so just blame it all on me then why don't you!" Lily shrieked interrupting the blonde. "You're the one who won't talk to me, you avoided me first!" She added crossing her arms and throwing a pout, which was a bit un-adult like. "See we were supposed to-" Lily began but it was the angry red-head who interrupted this time.

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know." Emerald eyes were focused and serious as they gazed at the two childish girls. "First off, its bull that you two can't get along and then expect Double-D and I to just go along with this shitty drama. We are friends too, but nearly all night you have made us follow you both around or pulled us to-and-fro to the point I haven't been able to hang with him at all and since it's his first time partying back with us I thought that would be what would happen but no, you two can't get your heads out of your assess long enough to see that the world does not revolve around either of you." He nearly growled out, very glad that those of the party goers that were outside were too much into their own little worlds to pay much attention to them.

"That is not true, I know I'm not perfect but neither is Nazz! Literally, she will say one thing but when you have your back turned, it's a whole other story!" Lily said and threw a glare at said backstabber, who looked a bit horrified if not confused all at once, before looking back at Kevin "And even so if it wasn't for me Edd wouldn't even have been invited to this party for you to hang out with him so what if I stole some of his attention tonight. Some friend you are, always leaving him out!" Lily snapped back taking the tallest male by surprised and by the look on the other's faces, they were shocked that the normally friendly girl lashed out as well.

Emerald eyes finally narrowed to create a deadly, 'bitch you just said the wrong fucking thing' look. "Yeah, I know, I suck." Kevin said simply with a frown never seeing the blue eyes that were now staring at him in astonishment. "I'm shit as a friend, about anyone will tell you that, but so are you. I should have said something about inviting him back long ago or when I decided to be his friend, but I also know it is not my house or my party so the final choice would never be mine. However, I don't throw little bitch fits to get my way and expect all to just accept it, then brag about it as if it was some great accomplishment." Kevin said with venom in his voice that left even Nazz wondering how this would end.

"You are new around here so maybe where you came from that worked, but here, that type of fucking thinking would get your ass kicked." Now he was ticked and maybe this is the point he should have walked away instead of continuing to speak, but hell blame it on the alcohol. "I have tried for the sake and respect for these two, to be nice to you but you want to start shit with me then fine. I really don't care because from where I am standing you are the outcast, you have less input here and if you want to try and be the biggest bitch around, I won't take pity on you when you have no friends left. I mean for fuck sakes the only reason Edd here even is your friend is because you latched on like a parasite and wouldn't let go! At least I asked if he wanted to be friends, and with me I would NEVER force him into anything or situation he did not want. I didn't worry too much about Edd being invited to parties because last I checked he was not a big party goer, but maybe that is just me knowing and respecting my friends instead of just getting what I want! So, did any of us have a choice? Hell no, we didn't! and if we got one, what the do you think we would pick now?" the football star was done and laid all the cards on the table. If Kevin was good at one thing, it was putting others in their place.

All eyes just stared at him for a moment before any of them could think to speak to add or say anything at all. Even poor Lily just stood there for what seemed like ages with her mouth open in horror, before remembering she had a voice. "I-I'm not a bitch!" She squeaked and Kevin just rolled his eyes. "I just… I can't.." She looked on the edge of tears and turned towards Edd, trying to find the words.

Double-D bit his lip, he wanted so bad to help her out but at the same time, he had warned her what would happen in the end, that he was not a fighter really, and though Kevin was being a complete ass there was something to what he was saying that was true. Though, the profanity was not completely necessary because Lily had got her way but was still acting like a brat and would not tell him why though he was apparently to tell her everything. With that in mind though, he was glad he had not told her everything, at least when it came to Kevin's secret anyways, no he kept that to himself as his own little reward for being friend again with the other, that Kevin trusted him and him alone with such a secret.

Miraculously it was Nazz who came to the younger girl's defense. "Kevin, look you really don't need to be talking to her like that, I mean that's harsh." The tom-boy said rubbing the back of her neck, knowing when Kevin was mad there was no way to stop him from hitting you with the honest truth, whether you wanted it or not. When they were kids, Kevin use to use his fist to fight, as he got older Nazz saw him change tactics to using words and damn he was good at it. That is not to say that if he was mad enough he would not use his fist, no he still would but never against a lady.

"Nazz, seriously? You have bent over backwards to do as she said so many different times that I have lost count. You are one of the kindest people I know and have the biggest heart, but even I have seen you tackle a bitch for less than the shit Lily has done." Kevin said glaring at his friend. "If this is because she is new and you want her to fit in or whatever, stop. You think she is fucking annoying just like the rest of us, and so do us all a favor and admit it already. The way she treats you, I'd hate her too!" the football star alleged.

Light brown eyes went wide before narrowing in the direction of the crimson haired male. "You are an ass, Kevin." She said before turning her attention towards the blonde girl standing next to him, her brown eyes going moist. "So that's why? You just feel bad that I'm the new girl? You actually hate me?" Lily whispered sounding as though her voice was about to break as she looked at the volleyball star in question with watery eyes, even Kevin felt a little bad for saying that last bit knowing that Nazz had never said anything of the sort of hating the girl. Before Nazz could answer though she was met with a "screw you" as Lily turned and darted back inside.

The blonde just stared for a moment before turning and shoving Kevin hard in the chest, though it didn't knock him back or anything. "Damn it, Kev! What is your deal I never said any of that!" She nearly growled at him before turning to run after the younger cheerleader.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

 **SURPRISE! The Girl's Story! (Kevin and Edd's will pick back up as though no time has passed from above. If you do not wish to read this part and want to get straight back to the Kevedd look for the bold stuff!)**

The blonde caught up with the brunet in the front entryway of the house, when the smaller of the two girls was grabbing for her jacket near the door about to leave, and that was just not happening if she had anything to say about it. "Wait! Don't go!" Nazz said as she grabbed and turned the smaller female around to face her before she could even open the door. The blonde bit her lip when she saw the other girl's expression though and for a moment had no idea what to say. Lily was doing a damn good job of keeping it together and trying to look furious but the tears that were starting to fall from those bright honey brown eyes made the glare the volleyball player was getting, not so effective.

"What! Do you have something you want to add to that whole speech out there?! Something he missed?" Lily said rolling her eyes and turning to leave again. This was not where she wanted to be right now, not like this. "And no, I am not crying because I'm sad, I'm frustrated and there is a difference!" she said with a sniff.

Nazz shook her head not allowing the girl in front of her to turn or grab the door to open it. "Lily, I don't hate you. Kevin was just being an ass! He probably had too much to drink or something!" She said trying to get the other girl to stop her leaving. Each time she would grab the other girl and turn her when she tried to leave, trying to do it without hurting her of course. "Please, just talk to me!" she said finally having enough and just used her arms to box the smaller female in, pinning her to the door.

Lily glared at first but then looked away and refused to acknowledge the blonde and that just drove her even more irate. "Seriously? Lily, you cannot just act like this and not tell me what the Hell you think I did? Because as far as I know, I did nothing wrong here!" Nazz frowned at the other girl as she watched more tears fall from her face.

"I just want to go home, Nazz, please." Lily finally whispered but would not look at the teal eyed girl.

The volleyball star bit her lip and wanted to whine in defeat, how could she say no to the other when she looked like this. "Fine, but please talk to me until your parents come pick you up, alright? Don't run from me." She said softly, not wanting to further upset the normally bouncy girl she called her friend.

The smaller teen shook her head slowly. "My parents are out of town, I'm walking home, so if you will excuse me." She said taking a glance at the taller form in front of her, once again trying to glare through the tears.

"No, you are not!" Nazz said instantly ignoring the glare. "One, that's stupid! Two, you have been drinking. And three, you are especially not walking home looking like that!" It would be a cold day in Hell before Nazz let Lily walk home dressed in one of her normal outfits, but defiantly not tonight's pick of a black fluffy skirt that was too short (in Nazz's opinion) with a long sleeved light pink top that barely covered her shoulders, Hell, her jacket was too cute too, it fucking looked like a panda! "The way you dress a creep would snatch you in no time thinking you are 10 or something!" She finished and ran a hand through her hair in frustration before looking around, seeing that there were others starting to watch them now. "Just, come on and don't be a brat!" She hugged grabbing Lily's arm and beginning to pull her up the stairs.

The brown-haired girl tried to pull away but Nazz's grip was like a vice and she would not let go, so instead she focused on climbing the stairs without falling, the blurred vision from her tears not helping so she tried wiping them away as she was dragged. Nazz easily pulled her up the steps and then down the hall before pausing at a locked door that was covered in sports memorabilia. She fished out a key and unlocked it before dragging Lily inside the room, which was her own bedroom, she kept it locked during party times because she did not want others in here.

"Alright, listen. Either talk to me or not but you are not walking home tonight. You can stay here so you are safe and I will take you home tomorrow morning when its completely safe for me to drive." Nazz said letting the other girl's arm go when she was sure that Lily wouldn't try to bolt.

The volleyball players bedroom was decorated out simply as a grey and white color scheme. The walls were grey with white trim and the floor was a dark wood that had area rugs under the furniture so it would not scuff. The bed was a full size and kept to the theme throughout with its grey and why chevron comforter. It was a very mature affair and the trophies and medals that where hung or placed around as decorations shined brightly against the grey. The only childish looking part of the whole room was the small cute frog decorations on the dresser and desk.

"Nazz, I have not had that much to drink. I will be fine walking home. Please just let me go, I don't want to fight anymore." Lily pleaded with the other girl, continuing to wipe tears off her cheeks as they fell. She couldn't help it, here she thought she had made some pretty great friends and yet now they just admitted to hating her, well at least Kevin had said they did. That and they had only become her friend because they felt bad for her and she was clingy.

Teal eyes watched the sad brunet girl before sighing, running a tanned hand through bright blonde hair once again. "Lily, please stay." She whispered walking over to the other and putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I would not be able to deal if something happened to you when walking home. People are not nice and you are too cute to be on the streets this late at night, alright?" she added with a sigh as her cell phone went off in her pocket. It was a text from Kevin making sure she was alright, she replied quickly letting him know that they both were fine, since she figured Edd was still with him.

Lily shook her head taking a calming breath to regain her composure. "I don't want to stay with you, Nazz." She admitted giving the other a hurt looked. "You lied to me and I can forgive a lot of things, but I hate to forgive liars." She licked her lips and sniffled trying not to get upset again.

The blonde-haired female shook her head. "Lily, you keep saying that but I have no clue what you are talking about. When did I lied to you?" She asked honestly confused by this whole mess. Nazz prided herself on trying never to lie, unless it was something to spare feelings and could not and would not come back to bite her in the ass. There were too many two-faced bitchy girls at the school already and she figured it was just easier to remember the truth than to remember the lies.

"When I told you about me, you said that it was cool but you didn't go the same way or anything. Though if you were so cool about it then I do not know why you avoided me for teat week." Lily said softly with a shrug and Nazz was still confused but not as much. "Nazz, if it was because you didn't like me you should have just said so. I swear I'm usually good about not letting things get to me. I mean so I had a crush on you and you did not return it, I also have a crush on the lead singer of Hailstorm but you don't see me getting bent out of shape she will never know who I am. One, because crying makes me ugly and two, life is too short to be upset all the time. But you lied and it did hurt because you didn't even have the guts to tell me." She said with a sigh trying to fix her eye make-up but was pretty sure she was just making it worse.

Nazz bit her lip and felt her face warm up ever so slightly. Yes, Lily had told her about her being a lesbian and it was a bit of a surprise and she was furious that the girl had picked her of all people to have a crush on, that was of course at first. "Lily, I never told anyone about you and I avoided you because, well I did not know how to act around you after that. It was kind of a shock." She admitted rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "And if you take rejection so well then why are you so mad at me?" She added as an afterthought.

Brown eyes lit up with anger as Lily glared again at the volleyball star in front of her. "Maybe because you lied!" She said and shushed the other before she could start up again, not wanting to talk in circled. "I was fine with you avoiding me, Nazz, I get things like this are not easy for certain people, but I wanted to thank you for not being a class A bitch and telling the most homophobic school I have ever seen, so I went to your last away game." She said feeling her anger build up again, thankfully without the tears. "At the end of the game I went to thank you and found you tongue deep in number 14's mouth." She spit the last part and crossed her arms, stepping back from the others reach. "So again, if you didn't like me like that, you could have just told me the truth!" Lily hissed out glaring daggers at the other girl who looked completely dumbstruck in front of her.

The blonde's jaw just dropped and this time she knew she was blushing. "Y-You saw that!" She finally managed to squeak out from her shocked state.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, behind the bleachers, classy." She huffed shaking her head. "So, you lied to me either about being a lesbian or liking me. Either way, I don't like when I'm lied to especially about something so stupid." She finished watching the other teen struggle to find words to weasel her way out of this.

Nazz just stood there, trying to think of anything to say right now but it was like her brain had died, maybe she should have let Kevin take her drink away from her earlier tonight. This was not happening, Lily was not supposed to be there and defiantly not supposed to see THAT of all things. Her stomach hurt and she felt sick as she leaned back against her bedroom door trying to think. "It.. It's not like that." She whispered finally looking at the ceiling, not able to look at the angry girl in front of her.

The cheerleader huffed at the other but did not give much more of a response. She was too angry right now to say anything nice and felt like if she moved she may even slap the other for being so stupid and afraid to admit her own sexuality even though she was backed into a corner and had been found out.

With the silence from the other Nazz had time to think before she decided to just spill the beans. With a long sigh, she sank to the floor and looked at her feet nervously. "After I got over the initial shock of you having a crush on me, I kind of found it, cute. But from what I had gathered from you, it wasn't something new for you to like a girl and you had all this experience and I hadn't even ever kiss a girl." She shrugged as she spoke softly. Lily listened intently taking a step closer to the other, seeing how defeated Nazz looked she felt her anger disappearing. "I didn't know what to do because… after you told me and I wrapped my head around it all, I wanted to… I don't know, like you too I guess." She sighed and sad teal eyes looked into shocked brown. "I mean you are something else, really. You are always so bright and adorably dressed. It's like breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time and since the moment I saw you I wanted to be near you." She whispered with a soft sad smile before feeling her eyes start to water.

"I thought you said you hated the way I dressed?" Lily whispered in surprise, not really sure why she was whispering or why of everything just said that was what she was questioning as she moved and sat down on her knees in front of the other girl.

Nazz laughed lightly. "I lied, sorry." She apologized watching the other girl as she moved closer. "Sometimes it's easier to lie than to figure things out. I'm not a lesbian, or I don't think I am and that's why I was kissing that girl. Which does not sound like it makes a lot of since but at the time it did in my head." She said rolling her teal eyes. "I still am not sure and I am getting more and more confused since you told me that you liked me, because all I can think is how soon you won't. See I guess I wasn't shocked or mad at the fact that you were a lesbian or anything, it was that I was happy you were, which made no since. Now, I'm just trying to figure things out, Lily." She said feeling a few tears fall and she wiped them away quickly feeling a bit ill to her stomach.

Lily bit her lip and shook her head before crawling over and sitting beside the other. "Nazz, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this, I really didn't! I can't even imagine how it feels to struggle with such thoughts. To me I have always been this way and my parents and friends back in France just accepted it without pause. Apparently, that is not always how things go, especially around here." She whispered wrapping an arm around the other to comfort her.

The blonde leaned against the smaller girl willingly. "You really didn't do anything though, Lily. Other than make me think that there was another option." She said blushing lightly. "I mean I still don't see why you like me. You are this amazingly sweet and pretty girl from France; and I'm this screwed up cul-de-sac kid." She laughed dejectedly. "I want you to like me but I don't even know if I'd be any good at this. Even after kissing that girl I just now know that it's not sickening or anything but it would probably just end like all my other relationships, miserably." She admitted.

Lily listened intently to her beautiful blonde crush before sighing and nuzzling her gently. "So, what if I'm from some over exaggerated place and dress crazily? That doesn't make me any more special than you, I think I proved tonight I can act just as much as a brat whether I am from France or from across the street." She said trying to lighten the mood and heard the small giggle that came from the other teen. "I mean you are beautiful, Nazz. Your laugh is so amazing and your eyes have the most gorgeous color to them. So what if you are from the cul-de-sac? Doesn't make you any less attractive in my opinion." She added with a smile before biting her lip. "And if you are wanting to try 'this' then I wouldn't mind helping. I'll keep in mind that it could just be a phase or some morbid curiosity, but I would rather risk it all than watch you struggle alone or go off and get yourself hurt by trusting the wrong people at a volleyball match." She whispered not sure if that was what was best right now to say but at the same time she really did not want Nazz to hurt.

Nazz bit her lip and wiped away her tears and she listened to Lily try and comfort her and explain. Though she didn't expect Lily to offer to help and the idea made her face heat up quickly as she sat up and looked at the other female beside her. "Lily, I could not ask you to do that! I literally am the worse at relationships! Plus, I wouldn't even know what to do or where to begin or anything. You'd just get frustrated with me and then you'd hate me." She said shaking her head not wanting to risk their friendship.

Brown eyes softened. "I would not hate you, as long as you are honest with me anyways. Plus, it's easier than you are making it out to be." She said and smiled when Nazz gave her a very confused look with those darling teal eyes. "You already know what makes your body feel good. Where to kiss, touch and stuff, the basics are about the same on all girls from my experiences." She said with a light blush not normally one to kiss and tell. "So, the hurdle would actually be just, if you are able to do those things to another girl and it feel right, I guess. But if you did this you would not have to worry about anything in the bedroom for a long time. I don't want to hurt you either, Nazz." She whispered, brown eyes never looking away from those gorgeous teal. Without much more thought she leaned in close and gave the blonde ad gentle kiss on the lips, and couldn't help but smile when after a few moments she felt the blonde kiss her back.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **(Back to Kevedd! You are safe from my craziness of Nazz with my OC? (or whatever the term/abbreviation is)**

Emerald eyes watched as hid best friend disappeared back inside, the door nearly slamming behind her. He could feel Edd beside him start to fidget. "You going to run after her too?" He asked in a weird monotone voice, hoping against all hope he did not just ruin his friendship with Edd by doing what he had just done.

Double-D was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "I might have, but…" He said raising his wrist to show the tanned hand of the taller male still holding onto it, tightly.

The football star had the decency to look ashamed, and could feel his cheeks warm up when he realized he had held onto the others wrist during that entire exchange, but not once had the dork even tried to pull away. He released him now though with a sigh. "Go, then. Sorry." He whispered putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. No, he did not want Double-D to go anywhere but he wouldn't blame him if he did.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **SOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU THINK!? (Sorry about the terrible language use! Kev should be ashamed!)**

 **Yeah i know that Nazz is with a character of my own creation but who said that would last anyways? *evil laugh***

 **And the next chapter is done, just being edited and stuff but do not expect me to bless you with a double update in one night, oh hecks no! There is too much going on int he next chapter that it will take me a while to read through and edit b.c I'm typing too fast out of excitement that words are getting messed up! So it may take me a day or so to edit (i get distracted easily.**

 **ANYWAYS~!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Don't make me beg!**

 **I love all of you wonderful souls who are following this story, reviewed and have it marked in your favorites. Thank you for enjoying my work it really does make my day and you are amazing people as always! You make me smile and I hope my words make you smile too!**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So yeah this is a slow chapter. NExt chapter I will probably time skip and be filled with drama and possibly some kisses! just depends on when i get the energy up to do this all.**

 **AS ALWAYS! Thank you so much for reading! and for those following this or who have favored this story thank you thank you thank you!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edd stood there for a moment looking at the door in which the girls had disappeared behind then back at the football star beside him as he debated momentarily on what to do. "I think that I will stay here, if that is alright with you?" He said slowly realizing he now didn't feel the urge to run after his friend, though he had to admit he had the urge to have Kevin's hand hold onto him again so desperately, and to make sure the upset teen was alright in the end.

The smile the graced Kevin's face was of pure joy all because the dork would rather stay near him, than run after his friend. "Yeah it's cool." He said trying to recover from showing how giddy that made him. "And just so you know, I will apologies to her later. Not for what I said that was true, but for the profanity and crap." He said with a shrug as Edd smiled. "My mom would kick my ass if she had heard me speak to a lady that way." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Double-D smiled his gap tooth smile, his true smile. "It was pretty harsh but, you didn't say a lot of things that were untrue, though you could have said them in a manner that was politer." He said before biting his lip as a thought occurred to him about a specific part of Kevin's speech. "Though, did you mean what you said?" He blurted out before his fear could get the best of him.

Emerald eyes looked confused. "Which part?" he asked simply not sure if Edd was talking about the fight with Lily, if so which part of that even, or if he was talking about apologizing.

"Th-The part where you said that… that you would never force me in to anything o-or situation, ever?" The raven-haired male asked nervously, though for the life of him he wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he felt shaky none-the-less. Though the trembling could possibly could be blamed on the night air being cooler than normal for the season which made him wrap his arms around himself for warmth, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket since he was only wearing short sleeves, and mentally recounting the statistics of cold/flu season in his head.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I mean that. I mean what kind of guy do you take me for, dork?" He teased but was smiling. "I wouldn't make you do something you just didn't want to do. Like if you had said no to being my friend, I wouldn't have kept at it or forced you by making you feel guilty. It's not me. And though we are friends I'd offer, but I wouldn't bring you to these parties against your will because I know you well enough to know that this is not your thing, I know the music is but the people and the atmosphere and the drinking, it's not you." Kevin shrugged watching those blue eyes as they smiled at him.

Edd nudged the other playfully on the shoulder. "So, you are saying if I had just said "no" to your friendship offer I could have avoided this whole mess?" He teased with a gap tooth smile before laughing, glad it was dark outside though as he felt his face warm up at the others words.

"Yeah, actually." Kevin laughed back as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not some savage, at least not anymore, Double-D. I do know that "no means no" and that is all you will ever have to say and I'd stop." He said honestly wanting Edd to know he could tell him to stop the flirting, to stop being his friend and everything else. He wanted the smart track star to know he would listen and take his word to heart, if he truly did not wish to be his friend or be in any situation Edd found himself in while with him. "But on a side note, I'm glad you are still considering yourself my friend after, well that situation." He said with a sigh.

Double-D felt his chest tighten up with a mix of emotions listening to the others words and finding no deception in those captivating emerald eyes. "You've changed a lot since we were kids, Kevin. I'll give you that." He said with a soft smile making the crimson-haired male smile back. "As for this whole "situation" it was coming to a head anyways, so maybe this will fix it. I still wish to be Lily's friend as well as yours of course." Double-D said reassuringly. "Though, just so you know, Lily did not drag me here, I came because I was upset and… I just didn't want to be home." He said before looking around at the dwindling number of people outside around them, knowing it was getting late. "Though, I do believe now that is where I should be going."

Emerald eyes watched a sapphire blue looked sad and well as great as this night started off, there was no way in Hell that Kevin was going to allow it to end like this. "Yeah, well I should call it a night too before I get myself in more trouble and can't blame the drinks. So I'll walk with you. You don't live far, right? If you do, I'd say you could totally crash at my place." He winked and this time Edd rolled his eyes but was smiling again.

Both males went back inside to see about finding Nazz or Lily before leaving but neither could find either of the girls. Kevin sent Nazz a message to make sure she was fine and Edd had apparently left his phone at home but said he would do the same and check on Lily. That was until Kevin did get a message back that "they" were fine, which made the teens know they were at least safe and together, and hopefully talking their crap out. Edd also found out that Big Ed was back home already because his sister had threatened to tell their mom he was out past curfew. After Kevin grabbed his jacket they both just quietly left the party and started walking down the sidewalk towards Double-D's house exchanging playful banter.

Kevin fully expected when they make it in front of the raven-haired males house that Double-D would just say his fair well and go on in, calling it a night. However, they both were now standing at the end of his walkway and Edd was just kicking the ground nervously. Kevin could tell there was something on his mind and all it took was those sapphire blues looking so sad at his own house. Emerald could recognize that emotion so easily he had wondered why he had not seen it earlier.

"I hate being home alone too." Kevin whispered to the other with a light shrug. After coming from the party, it seemed so quiet now when they spoke, though they could still hear the music from Nazz's house, it was just muffled.

Blue eyes just stared up at the emerald greens before nodding. "How did you know that…" He began but sighed when he realized. "Because we have that in common don't we? Being alone a lot." He said with sadness before sitting down at the curb on the street with a sigh. Kevin sat down beside him, not minding the company a little longer either. "It is one thing though, to feel lonely when in a crowded room but another when you feel lonely and are truly completely alone." He mumbled shaking his head and sapphire blue did not dare to meet emerald after admitting such a depressing thing.

The crimson-haired male nodded to himself with a sigh as he leaned back to look at the night sky. "I know what you mean. Though, you don't have to be alone you know? I am right across the street, and so aren't the other dorks." He said idly wondering if that was what all those late-night text was about, so Edd didn't feel so alone.

"I do not wish to be a burden to them, they have done so much for me that I will always be in their debt." Double-D said quietly just staring at the street in front of them as he rubbed his arms and brought his knees to his chest for warmth. "I also do not wish to burden our sudden friendship either. I do enjoy having you as a friend but if you knew how… annoying I can actually be about things you would most likely end this." He admitted meekly shaking his head in despair.

The football teen watched the other before shaking his head and sitting up, beginning to shrug out of his favorite jacket, a leather affair with red trim on the pockets and seams. "If you get annoying I'd tell ya, dork." He said honestly before tossing the jacket over the other male's shoulders.

Double-D blinked when he felt the material against his skin. "Kevin! I can't-" He began to protest, not wishing for the other to sacrifice his own health or warmth just for the sake of him, but he was cut off by a wave of a tan hand.

"Don't. Riding my motorcycle and watching the night sky during the cold months has made me use to the chill in the air. I like it, so don't worry about me and take care of yourself for once. You are cold, my jacket is warm, I don't need my jacket so logically you should wear it right now." Kevin said and even spelled it out for the other male when it looked like he was still going to protest. "Plus, I want to know why you came to the party tonight, and I have a feeling it means we may sit here a little while longer and I rather you not freeze." He added before once again leaning back and watching the night sky. Never seeing how sapphire blue softened and looked so fondly at him.

Sighing in defeat Double-D did pull the jacket on and felt his face warm up when he realized it was warm due to the fact Kevin had just been wearing it, which also made him unable to help but pull it around himself closely, appreciating the warmth and the scent. Whatever cologne Kevin wore matched him perfectly, or maybe he always wore it and now that was just Kevin's scent. Either way Edd found himself relaxing at the sensations, wondering when was the last time his boyfriend had given him his jacket when cold, Edd couldn't even remember his scent recently. Not that it mattered much, he did love him it was just the small little romances like lending of a jacket or holding hands seemed to have faded into something worse recently. Stopping those type of thoughts before thinking too deeply on the subject Edd turned his attention back to what the other just said.

"I do not think that conversation would be as entertaining as you hope." Blue finally looked back towards emerald once more to see them still focused on the sky. "Not like the conversation about you enjoying the night sky, that I do so wish to engage in now." He said trying to change the topic, one because he was not sure he wanted to get on the topic of why he had been upset enough to go to the party and two, he never knew Kevin truly enjoyed watching the night sky. Though to think about it he had seen the other male many times looking up to the night sky since they had become friends.

Kevin saw the other's actions for what they were, a distraction technic and he grinned before looking back at the cunning teen beside him. "Tell ya what. I'll give you my story if you tell me yours. Sound like a good deal?" He bargained with the other. Kevin watched as the other male pursed his lips before his lower lips was slowly pulled back between gapped teeth to be worried on as he thought over the offer. Oh, how he enjoyed watching Edd do that, so much so he always had to stop himself from trying it as well, you know to see if maybe it was because those lips tasted so delicious.

Double-D sighed knowing his curiosity was going to kill him one day. "That offer is acceptable, but you are to speak first." He said with a small huff, and nearly rolled his eyes when he saw the triumphant look on Kevin's face before the crimson-haired male nodded and looked back up at the night sky.

"Mine is simple enough. I like the night sky because of my mom." The crimson male began. "When I was young, we would get in the truck before the stars came out and drive to our secret spot, out on a plot of land we own. We would have blankets and pillows in the back and we would have snacks or catch fireflies while we waited for it to go dark. Then we would lay in the bed of the truck and watch the night sky. Mom would tell me about the constellations and their stories, and we would wish on shooting stars if we saw any until I fell asleep. Mom loved the stars and I get it from her." He said smiling the whole time. Sometimes it was hard to talk about his mother, as Double-D already knew, but other times it was so simple and so happy that even though she was gone and it hurt, the memories made him smile and his heart ache in a different more pleasant way. Bright emerald eyes looked from the sky back to meet those stunning blues, seeing them watch him with such softness. "It's about the only "science-y" thing I could possibly teach you a thing or two about." He grinned proudly not sure if it was true or not but heck, he'd be willing if it were.

Edd watched and nodded as the other had spoken so fondly about his mother and their star gazing together, and could not help the smile that came while he listened. "That sounds amazing, a very wonderful set of memories indeed." He said looking into emerald eyes, glad to see not all mention of the others deceased mother was negative. "I may have to take you up on that offer one day, Kevin Barr. I could always use a refresher course in the constellations." He grinned when he saw the light in emerald eyes dance with happiness.

Kevin leaned forward and brought a knee up to rest his elbow on as he looked at the raven-haired male beside him. "Maybe I'll even take you to the secret spot to teach you a thing or two, you know if you're lucky." He grinned and Edd chuckled catching on easily to the hidden meaning behind those words. "Though I'd have to get my truck back from the family farm, because though my bike is great, something about watching the stars from the bed of a truck is just the best." He added and Edd could see more of the mischief growing in those emerald eyes.

"Plus, it might be the ONLY bed you ever get me into, right?" Double-D muttered teasingly at the other taking a guess at why that look was in his eyes, and to Kevin's credit his smile or ego never faltered, in fact his smile just grew wider.

"Oh, might? So, there is hope?" Kevin said teasingly and instantly Double-D realized his mistake and emerald eyes watched as the other teen groaned slightly and hid his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. Though Kevin could tell by the tips of his ears he was blushing. To Kevin it was great when Edd would tease him like that, it at least meant they were close enough that he felt comfortable doing it, and he did not worry about being judged and that is exactly how he hoped to make Edd feel, if nothing else. Not judged just because he was different, and he never wanted Edd to know how much he, himself truly feared that.

"I think I will take my mortification as a sign to call it a night." Edd said beginning to get up to leave before he could humiliate himself further.

Kevin shook his head and pulled the teen back down when he tried to stand up which got him a confused and slightly furious look from the still blushing teen. "We, my good friend, had a deal." The football star explained with a grin, letting go of the other male after he was sure he would stay put. "Now, either you can fess up or I can keep poking fun at you and your little slip of the tongue there, dork." He teased with a grin.

Edd groaned before shaking his head in defeat. "Fine." He muttered pulling the other males jacket around him tighter and resting his chin on his knees. "But I did warn you that it would not be of interest to you." He tried one last attempt to have the other male just let it go.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah boring, got it. Tell me anyways." Kevin said rolling his eyes before turning his attention back towards the other. "I mean we are two gay males, dish already or whatever tv stereotype has us doing, gossiping?" He added and was glad it got the other to smile.

With a final huff Edd closed his eyes. "I went to the party because I was upset. I wasn't supposed to be home alone this weekend. Alex was supposed to join me since we have not seen each other in over a month." Double-D began and did not look to see what Kevin's reaction was to this new information. "So, I decided to take Nazz up on the invite to the party and leave my phone at home so I wouldn't have to hear it for the rest of the night." He added as an afterthought.

The crimson-haired male frowned a bit at the sad expression on the others face as he spoke. So, this was why he did not want to say anything, it was about his boyfriend, trouble in paradise? "So, he ditched you?" he said when he realized the other was waiting for some type of cue to continue. He would try his absolute best to be supportive if that was what Double-D was looking for, because he had promised to be his friend and Edd spoke so highly of his boyfriend most of the time.

Double-D nodded. "Yeah, he said something about college being busy, but don't get me wrong I am thrilled that he is taking it so seriously. I just, I don't know. We had a spat last time we saw each other and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright between us. He has been so different lately that it scares me at times." He said feeling lower than low for speaking ill of his boyfriend to someone else. Wasn't it always supposed to be positive things when you spoke about the person in which you were in a relationship with. "Am I wrong for wanting him to take time for me? Does that make me selfish?" He finally asked before turning to see what the football player would say.

Kevin bit his cheek as he thought about it, he of course knew the answer but he also knew if Edd did not think that he thought about it, then he would not take the answer seriously. That and it took a lot to not grab the other in a hug when he was looking so depressed, he was amazed at his own will power. "I think that relationships take work. Putting in time is part of that work and if you care enough for someone, you will find time for them, even if it's just in little spurts." Kevin said carefully choosing his words. "Therefore, no you are not wrong and it does not make you selfish, it makes you human." He finally said and nodded at his own words of wisdom. Emerald met sad blue though and Kevin wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"But… What if part of me was also glad he didn't come in? I mean I really do want to see him but he has been so strange lately since college started back up and now mid-terms are happening that it's like any little thing gets to him." Edd said beginning to ramble. "Then other times he is like the old Alex and its nice and we don't argue as much."

Kevin sighed inwardly before looking around to see if anyone else was out and about or watching before putting a hand on the others shoulder and scooting closer to give what comfort he could. Normally, he would at this point wrap an arm around the other but with the party going on only houses over, that was not the brightest of ideas. At least his years of listening and supporting Nazz and her failed relationships were going to come in handy. "Listen, I don't know a lot about your relationship with this guy but if he makes you happy more than he makes you sad, it's worth fighting for, right?" He said not sure if he was helping or not.

Emerald eyes watched as blue turned watery, and instantly Kevin hated Alex. Well, he thought he hated him before but now he knew for sure and at least he had a reason this time that was more than just being Double-D's boyfriend. He hated him for being Double-D's stupid ass boyfriend that made him hurt like this. To Kevin is was simple, which he was not naive enough to think it always worked out simply, but when you did want something bad enough you tried for it no matter how much time you already spent owning it. Sure, the football star was not one known for having relationships but he was at least sure he understood them. So, to see that Alex would just ditch Edd like this and make him feel like he wasn't worth his time, Hell no, he hated him.

Edd sighed miserably for a moment before shaking his head. "I am sorry I had to burden you with my emotional squalor, Kevin. Thank you for listening and lending advice though." He said softly before looking back at the other male beside him. "You are a good friend."

The crimson-haired male gave the other his best fake smile he could muster while simultaneously feeling like he got shot in the chest by those last words. "No problem, Double-D. Always glad to help a friend." He said with a small laugh as he removed his hand from the other's shoulder finally.

Kevin knew better than to get his hopes up but tonight had been so great when he was just able to spend time with the dork, but those final words made him feel completely and totally friend-zoned. Thinking about it though, if he was just Edd's friend would it be that bad of a situation? It gave him someone to talk to that was going through a lot of the same struggle he was going through. It also gave him a workout buddy and someone who understood what it was like to be alone the majority of the time. They had great conversations and well in the time they had been friends it seemed like they fit together so easily. So, no, if he was truly friend zoned, it would not be the end of the world because he still had Double-D in his life. Hell, what if they did date and something terrible happen and then he'd lose his newest friend? Was it even worth the risk?

Double-D watched the other and felt the smile almost did not fit his face right, but didn't really look too much into it knowing that both of them had had a few drinks so maybe he was just a little more out of it than he thought. Not even thinking though Edd shifted closer and leaned against the other, nudging him with a small smile, leaving no space between them. "So where did you learn to give relationship advice, I thought you were the king of one-night stands?" Edd asked teasing the other.

Kevin shook his head not minding the other's closeness, it was dark enough that those who were around would have to come into sight to see that there were sitting side-by-side like this, and Kevin would move before that could happen. But, the words the other said hit a little too close to home. "One can learn a lot from being friends with Nazz, queen of most failed relationships." He mused with a sad grin. "Plus, when you are king of one-night stands, you learn a thing or two about feelings. Mostly disappointment and regret but who the Hell cares about that when you got laid, right?" he laughed with no humor as emerald eyes looked out onto the empty street.

Blue eyes looked at the upset emeralds of the other teen and wondered what was going through his friend's head and if he had insulted him though before he could say anything more to inquire about the tension he saw in the others face, they were both blinded by headlights from a car. "No, way!" He whispered in disbelief when his eyes finally adjusted.

The car pulled into Edd's driveway and Kevin looked at the other for answers, noticing how huge blue eyes were screaming in surprised disbelief, and almost instantly Kevin knew who the car belonged to. The track star stood up from beside him and went towards the individual getting out of the now parked car, a tall slender but fit male with a college jacket. Kevin stood as well but remained where he was, not sure if he should just leave and give the two their much-needed space, or to remain since they had already caught sitting so close to each other and it may look suspicious with him just leaving. So, he waited to see what would happen next.

It would seem as though Alex had decided to visit after all, and Edd had forgotten his earlier statement about the other male being more difficult since college started. The raven-haired teen was smiling ear to ear and visibly shaking with excitement as he stood beside his boyfriend. Kevin could see them speaking but it was too hushed for him to hear. Alex was just an inch or so taller than Double-D and had cold ice blue eyes that hid behind a pair of thick framed glasses and short buzzed blonde hair. His build was thin but sturdy, he at least looks like he kept himself fit enough. Other than that, though he was average enough, he wasn't unattractive but he would defiantly not be Kevin's first pick or anything to take to bed. Just watching the two stand near each other Kevin felt a stab of pain as he saw the other's gap tooth smile spread across his face as the two spoke before those darling sapphire eyes were looking over at him, as if just remembering he even existed. The jock put on a fake smile and waved at the other, wishing to disappear but it seemed fate would like to torture him longer as Double-D started walking back towards him with Alex in tow. This could get awkward.

The two males came over to where Kevin just waited patiently, easily hiding his annoyance at being interrupted yet again while with Edd, especially when they were just being so close. He made sure he was standing tall and hopefully intimidating like a jock would be when looking at two dorks. If he succeeded it was not obvious by the way Edd was acting as he and his boyfriend now stood in front of him.

"Kevin, this is my friend Alex, the one in college." Edd said with a smile and the red-haired male realized quickly that it was "friend" and not "boyfriend" so apparently Edd was either not telling Alex that Kevin knew about him being gay or was it just always supposed to be a secret even if Alex knew he knew. That line of thought was confusing and hard to follow even if it came from his own head. "Alex, this is Kevin, the guy I have been tutoring." Double-D added to get the introductions out of the way.

Kevin would not admit how much that hurt too, apparently, he did not even get introduced as a friend by Edd, but instead just as the dumb jock that needed help in school. Wow, great that made him feel more like shit. Kevin stuck out his hand none-the-less to shake the older males hand. "Nice to meet you, man." He said in an emotionless voice never even glancing in Edd's direction.

Alex gave a friendly smile as they shook hands, using his other hand to push his glasses back up on his nose. "It's a pleasure, Kevin." He said in a calm manner that just irked the red-head as he saw those ice blue eyes give him a once over. They took their hands back from the shake and for a moment Kevin felt the dreaded awkward silence start to approach them but it did not last long. "I must admit, I did not expect to come and find Edd out here so late with his tutee. Must been a doozy of a math problem?" He said jokingly and though it came as a joke there was something behind it, jealousy maybe?

Kevin gave a shrug of indifference. "Nah, I was just leaving my friends party and ended up talking some shit over with the dork about finals and whatever." He said plainly taking a quick glance at said dork, just in time to seem the panic leave his face. Interesting. "I thought colleges were on mid-term right now? What brings you in from… where ever?" He said and grinned when Alex's expression almost looked cross.

The blonde-haired male calmed instantly though and he smiled. "Well, I needed a break from all the commotion and when Edd mentioned sharing his beddings for a weekend, I jumped at the chance. Especially since it was about time I caught up with MY friend." He said and now wore the grin as Kevin mulled over his words.

Oh yeah there were some defiant hints in that sentence that said "mine now back off" but the jock couldn't resist the idea of poking the bear at least one more time before he did such a thing. Yeah, he would back off for Double-D's sake but not on Alex's terms but on his own. "I see. Well I will leave you to it then." He said and turned to leave. "Oh, and Double-Dork, keep the jacket." He added after taking a few steps away. He could of swore he heard Alex growl or something but paid no mind as he just walked back to his house and in through the door. He would apologize later to Edd when he saw him but for now it was time for bed.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **So yeah! Hope you enjoyed and I hope soon I will update again but the next chapter is looking like it might be a rather long one! We will see!**

 **AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (it does help me stay focused and inspired)**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY! This took FOREVER to update mainly because Shark Week happened, and then for some odd reason I became popular and everyone wanted to hang out with me that and I got a job which is actually going to turn into a career and OMG I'M JUST SO SORRY!**

 **Good news is after this chapter there will be some really good spicy chapters to come! I'm just not promising a chapter every week but now I'm switching to two weeks because it will just make things easier to get them done right and I do not wish to rush this just to get an update!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

To say that the weekend did anything for Kevin and Edd's friendship would be untrue. In fact, after hearing nothing from the raven-haired male about their usual Saturday morning run, Kevin felt pretty sure the silence was going to last all weekend. Though the silence was not just from Double-D since Nazz also seemed to be quiet, with no word, text, or anything. So, Kevin packed a bag around Saturday evening and decided to head out on his motorcycle to see his grandparents on their farm for the remaining weekend. In the long run, it was time well spent in the jock's book because it was something he enjoyed doing and family was a huge importance to him. This all worked out in the end because it meant that he did not have to focus on his friends being brats or the car that was in Edd's driveway signally how his crush was probably being sexed up all weekend, and since he packed his school stuff he was able to just stay until school started on Monday; that and granny was the best cook ever so the weekend did finally go his way a little bit. Heck, he even got to help his grandpa with the corn maze they set up for the nearby towns kids, and give hay rides to the children. Who cared if his cell phone did not have the best reception out here, or that his tutor was not nearby to help if needed on the last part of a take home test? Kevin was stubbornly refusing to make himself miserable the one way he knew how, keeping busy.

So, the weekend passed and since it was a couple hours away from Peach Creek, when Monday morning rolled around the football star got up early to eat breakfast with the old folk before heading out towards school, before there was even light in the sky. Without his favorite jacket, the morning air felt cold but at least it helped him stay awake for the long trip back. Kevin had used the time to think about how he was going to proceed when he made it back to his normal life and his irritation. Kevin was a bit upset that Edd made sure to go out of his way to only introduce him as his "tutee" to Alex. That did not sit right with the red-haired male at all, so of course he could do what Nazz and Lily had done days ago and ignore Edd, but after the bitch fit he threw about that he knew better. Then he thought about just acting like nothing was bothering him and push it all aside for the sake of their friendship, and to remain close to his crush, but that too did not seem right but the jock knew he could do it, he was use to acting and hiding his feelings by now. Believe it or not though, Kevin did not care for lying, even if he did it on a daily basis about his sexuality, there was something that made his stomach knot up at the thought of lying to Double-D, so that idea was out the window for now. Finally, he figured he would just ask or talk to Edd about it, at least let him know he did not appreciate it, since they had agreed to be friends what seemed like so long ago. Plus, now the school seemed to have just accepted the odd friendship of jock and nerd, since Kevin was Edd's tutee it seemed reasonable. So why did Edd have to deny it in front of someone that meant so much to him? Why would Alex care if they were friends, was he a jealous type?

The long drive was able to set things in perspective as much as possible for the red-headed teen and he found himself wondering about when his life become such a melodrama, as he pulled into the parking lot of the school. It was still early enough when he pulled into a parking spot that he did not have to rush so he sat on his bike and stared at the building he hated ever so much. Mentally preparing himself for the day to come of mind numbing crap, if it was not for the sports rule about unexcused absences the red-head might have just went home and back to bed. With a sigh, the teen dismounted his bike and put his helmet away, moving slowly to kill time.

"Salutations, Kevin." Came the soft friendly voice of the one who was making the jock's world seem so crazy lately.

Kevin turned around and smiled at the sight of the smaller male. Edd was in a more dork like attire today with a sweater vest and everything. "Sup, Double-D, you're here early, hitch a ride?" He said when he realized that not only was Edd here early but it looked like he had not run this morning since he was not in his running clothes.

"Wonderful observation, indeed I was drove here by Alex on his way back to college." Double-D said with a half-smile and Kevin wanted to just roll his eyes as he began to turn and walk to the school, knowing Edd would follow. "I am glad that I caught you, I wanted to apologize for missing out on our usual weekend run." He said before biting his lip as he moved to catch up the other male.

The crimson-haired male shrugged nonchalant. "Don't worry about it, Double-D. A run or getting laid, I kind of understand why you stayed home." He said trying to tease the other but it was also making his stomach do that flip-flop sickening feeling thing it had been doing lately.

Edd of course just blushed bright red, which of course confirmed everything in Kevin's mind. "I-I still should have not left you hanging. You would not have done it to me and I do not wish to make you upset with me by being so… selfish." He insisted when he finally calmed down from him embarrassment. "I wanted to speak with you I really did, Kevin. I was just a bit... tied up and plus I also wanted to return your jacket to you since the weather has been rather cool all weekend." He added and that's when Kevin actually noticed the jacket in the other's arms now. "I would have just left it at your door, but I never heard your motorcycle come back."

The taller male just shrugged as he opened the school door and held it for the other to enter, before following behind him. "I went to spend time with my grandparents." He said simply as he took his jacket from the other before others could notice that Edd had his favorite jacket, one he did not even lend to his "girlfriends". The two walked over and sat down in Kevin's usual spot with the athletes of the school. Emerald eyes scanned the other male and the faces that came when they sat down from those around and this time he could not help but roll his eyes. It was amazing that some at the school still could not handle the idea that they were actually friends by this point, which had been the first hurdle to get over in this who melodrama called high school.

Emerald caught sapphire staring at him before the smaller teen spoke again before Kevin could think of anything to say. "You are angry at me still." It was not a question, but a statement and the red-haired teen sighed as he tried to think of how to approach this without sounding like a child.

"Listen, it's not the running thing it's just, I thought we were friends." The jock began and held up a hand when Edd went to interrupt. "I got irritated when you told Alex that I was just your tutee. I guess that rubbed me the wrong way since you know he is supposed to be important to you and well that is how you label me to those who are important to you, it just seemed unfair." He said mumbling the last bit not sure where he was going with this. He felt kind of childish letting something so simple get to him but at the same time when you care for someone what they say or do matters, especially when they say something about you.

Double-D bit his lip but seemed to understand. "Kevin, I am terribly sorry that you felt like that. I never meant to make you question our friendship. I do see you as more than just my tutee." He said softly so only they could hear. "You are a very good friend to me, you take care of me and have been amazing." He added and Kevin felt his face warm up.

"Geesh, Double-D you do not have to sing my praises or anything." Kevin mumbled sheepishly as butterflies danced in his stomach as he so such kind soft blue eyes looking at him so fondly. It was sweet.

The runner gave a gap-toothed smile. "Kevin, I mean it. I really am sorry. I only said that because, well Alex can be a bit jealous at times of my friendships and he was already upset that I had not answered my phone. That and when he pulled into the driveway he thought we were.. well.. intimate in a way." He said face flushing as he played with his bracelet nervously.

The red-haired teen looked the other up and down before speaking. "Why would he think that? Does he even know that I'm…?" He left off the last words since there were more students in the cafeteria for breakfast now.

"No, of course not! I told you that I would keep your secret and I have!" Edd said with pleading eyes hoping that the other would know he was being honest. "I never even told Lily or the other Ed's so defiantly not Alex!" He added.

Kevin sighed glad that Edd was keeping the secret just between them. "Well, then there should be no reason he would get jealous of us being friends. Plus, so what if you did not answer your phone, he doesn't actually own you and if you wanted to have fun you should have been allowed too, end of story." He said with a shrug before catching sight of his blonde friend, who was walking in with the younger burnet. That reminded him that he had yet to apologies to Lily for his actions and he groaned. "Damn it all, why must Monday's suck ass." He mumbled out before looking at the giggling teen beside him. Edd just shook his head with a grin and Kevin knew they would be fine.

The rest of the day was uneventful mostly tedious and boring. Kevin did apologies to Lily and she was more than willing to forgive him for some unknown reason, Nazz was in a wonderful mood, the only thing that seems even slightly out of place was Edd skipping gym class to help Mr. Murphy with some science lab for the freshmen class; which that was not odd but it was odd that Double-D had not mentioned it during their class right before.

Most students were excited since this week was the last game of the season before football was over which meant that this was going to be a huge game, one of their biggest since most of the school always shows for the last game of the season, rain or shine. Plus, the football team has been doing so well this year that even more will show just to see if they win or lose big. In all honesty, it was rather stressful but to Kevin it was a good distraction from the other drama in his life. There was no tutoring on Monday so both of the teens did not see each other after school, and Edd said he was rather tired from the day that there was no run for them either, which Kevin was fine with since the football coach drilled them hard today and he could use a rest.

Tuesday was a different story with a bit more excitement at school at the mention of one final pep-rally which had Lily bouncing off the walls with excitement since the cheerleaders were in charge of planning it. Though, Kevin was a bit disappointed since he only saw Edd in Chemistry because once again Double-D missed gym class which Kevin found a little weird but not enough to set off any alarms he did wonder though if he should ask the other about it or not but when he found out he was helping Mr. Murphy with freshman science lab once again. Kevin figured that it was just Edd being Edd, too nice. So, the week went on tutoring was actually pretty fun it happened though after both boys had practice which was exhausting and since it was only Tuesday there wasn't much to cover but Kevin found his entertainment in the sessions with watching Edd dress dorky, and making up too many "teacher" fantasies in his mind or the sexy schoolgirl (though in this case schoolboy) but the crimson-haired male would never admit that the dorky style was getting to him and making Edd even more adorable.

When Wednesday rolled around the day was still pretty normal the four friends hung out, plus two Rolf and big Ed were there as well for most of the day, which both Edd and Kevin did not mind because it gave them some entertainment at lunch. It was rather interesting with those two because they got into an eating competition and Kevin and Edward almost died laughing at the grotesque looks on the girls faces at those two boys. It was great and well worth it big Ed put down 16 pieces of school Pizza while Rolf put down 18. The girls left halfway through it, which Kevin found odd because he knew these sorts of things never upset Nazz before, he figured he would ask her later about it. Lily and Nazz seemed to be getting along now but Kevin was glad there wouldn't be much more girl drama from them he was also glad there wasn't much girl drama between him and Edd right now either. Though during this day Kevin did king of worry about his crush when on day three Double-D missed gym again though this time he had no reason other than he did not feel all that well. Kevin found that incredibly odd since the brainiac had been fine in Chemistry class and since they were going to see each other later that day he figured he would ask what the deal was since it was not normal. However, when Wednesday night came and it was time for their tutoring session Double-D was unable to attend due to something with his cross country and Mr. Murphy apparently, he was helping him get ready for the last meet and doing some paperwork he apologized profusely but it didn't really bother Kevin he knew it was busy and since finals were coming up for this 9 weeks he knew he'd be a little busier. Plus, Kevin actually felt pretty comfortable with the subjects he had now thanks to Edd and his wonderful tutoring skills but he still went because it was fun and there were times he did get stumped (that and the school was making him no matter what but oh well).

The red-haired teen could not help but praise Double-D when it came to tutoring, he was his lifeline that had saved his butt. However, at the same time Edd was also his poison because it was getting harder and harder not to just randomly take his hand in the hallway at school when they were walking side-by-side or wrap an arm around the other male to pull them close and claim him when they were in the lunchroom together. Kevin finally had to admit it to himself, this crush was no longer just a crush, it was beyond that and he had fallen so hard for his raven-haired dork. This fact is what was keeping him up so late at night, the idea that he actually might have fallen in LOVE with Eddward Vincent! It was not unthinkable but it was heart wrenching, Kevin had thought he accepted the fact that Edd was out of his reach, was too good, off limits, and just too kind of a person to be his, yet here he was, head over heels for the other who was already taken. How long could he keep this secret?

So, when Thursday morning rolled around and Kevin parked his motorcycle in the parking lot as he waited for Double-D to come to the school. This morning he had passed the other who was once again running to school instead of hopping the bus like he had done all week beforehand. Kevin did notice though it was slower than normal pace for the athlete which made Kevin realize that they had not had a run together so far this week because when he did ask the other, Edd had come up with a reason not to in fact this was the only morning Kevin had seen him run to school which at first he figured maybe it was just the weather getting colder and a Double-D just did not want to be sick but at the same time he had heard rumors that the raven-haired male had also been less than speedy during his Cross-Country practices. So, when Double D came and the parking lot he waved him over so they could speak.

"Hey dork what's up?" The jock said when the other was close enough to hear.

"Greetings Kevin, nothing's up how is this fine morning treating you? The weather seems rather enjoyable does it not?" Double-D said with a gapped tooth smile as he adjusted his bag on his shoulders.

"Yeah Double-D I think it is a little nicer out today, not such a cool morning like the others this week, is that why you're running this morning?" Kevin asked as he leaned against his bike, not in a rush to get into the school building just yet.

Edd bit his lip nervously for a moment before those darling blue eyes looked worried. "I felt better about the weather today and the decreased chances of getting ill. So, today yes the weather being nicer is why I ran." He said while fiddling with his bracelets.

Kevin completely tell that was a line of bull. There was no reason for Double D to lie to him though was there? "Are we still on for tutoring this evening or do you have a cross country meet?" He asked changing the subject since he did not want to think about the other lying to him, not just yet, he needed to plan their next conversation carefully before diving deeper into that.

"No, my friend, we should still be fine for tutoring the meet was put off till next week seeing as most of the schools are having their last football games this week they wanted more people to attend those, that and where the meet was located is actually underwater right now. Apparently, there was a freak rainstorm, you know whether it's crazy unpredictable at times." Edd said with a smile, fascinated by weather.

Kevin smiled glad for once they would be able to see each other after school. "I see well I'm glad that you are free tonight for a few things I need help with French being one of them, and we all know that you know the language of Romance better than anyone." He said with a wink and couldn't help but grin when its face lit up kind of pink.

"You do flatter me but I am not perfect at the language." He said sheepishly. "I'm fluent but fluent does not mean perfect, you see if I was a natural speaker like a Lily there would be a difference but I know I can teach you what you need to know for any test this High School would give you and that's not bragging I don't mean to brag or anything. Sorry." Double-D rambled as he still seemed nervous.

The jock could not help but tease the other a little more, it was normally a high-light of his day anyways. So, as they began to walk towards the school he figured a little bit of teasing was in order. "Hey now, bragging is a wonderful thing. I mean come on if you are good at something own it." He mused with an impish grin and those sapphire blues just watched him cautiously. "take me for instance. I brag on myself all the time. Like when I say I'm devilishly handsome and built like a rock and fuck like a God." He said flexing his muscle for the other to make him laugh, which of course he did as he rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm also thinking about starting to brag about how I could beat you in a race nowadays, slowpoke." He added with a wink.

Double-D just looked at him funny for a moment before grinning playfully. "I highly doubt that Kevin I was dubbed the fastest one at the school for a reason and your body mass would hold you back more than you would like to admit." He said poking the other in the chest as Kevin held the door open for him to enter the school.

"Did you just call me fat? What the hell man." The crimson-haired male said with a look of mortification and rejection. "My pride…" He said with a fake whimper as he hung his head.

"Oh dear! N-No no no no no! I did not call you fat." Edd said with big blue eyes as he realized how his words could be taken. "I was just stating that you are heavier than me and not built like a runner, your frame would make it harder for you to…" He said before shaking his head. "Oh Kevin, I am sorry I did not mean to be so upsetting to you. Your build is fine, quiet desirable actually in a partner and well maintained very pleasing to the eyes!" He added now just trying to make his jock friend not look so sad.

"Did you just call me attractive?" Kevin asked innocently as his emerald eyes danced with excitement. If Edd found him attractive he could work with it, but then again maybe the other was just being nice though looking at how Edd was sputtering for words as his face lit up red, maybe it was true? Though now Kevin realized how they'd gotten off track from what he wanted to talk about so he figured he would let him off the hook, especially since they were not in the school building and other students were showing up and coming around. "Whatever dude if you think I'm handsome awesome. I'll take it as compliment since it came from someone as cute as you, but why you going so slow this morning? I mean I could have beat you in that's the best you got." He said with a grin when Edd just groaned and hid his face with his hands. Holy Hell he was cute with embarrassed.

When sapphire eyes did finally look back out to emerald they just stared at for moment before Double-D gave a large sigh and shook his head. "I'm fine, truly I just wanted to go a little slower today save my energy." Sapphire eyes softened though before giving a small smile. "You are the first one to notice that my pace is off. Not even the coach has noticed."

Kevin was glad the other was smiling at him like that, and that he was able to notice such things about the other, then again that just showed how much he was wrapped up in the other to notice when even his running was off. "Listen dork, you are my best friend and I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. I worry about you because I know how you do not like to complain or feel like you are burdening others when you are hurt or upset. You have been a bit off so far, all this week and I'm just a bit worried about you. You would tell me if there is wrong with you right?" Kevin asked looking the other male straight in those dazzling blue eyes.

Double D's swallowed the lump in his throat before smiling at the other sheepishly. "W-We're best friends?" He asked before biting his lip, eyes so hopeful.

Kevin's heart fluttered at how Double-D was looking at him right now and he could not help but grin. "Yeah, I mean if you want to be. If not just let me know and I'll just hand that title off to someone else or whatever." He said with a shrug trying not to sound too crazy about it but was warmed by the way Edd smiled at him now.

"You know Kevin I really do appreciate that you think that. I didn't know if you just saw me still as your dorky friend or anything like that." Double-D admitted but before Kevin could say anything back to him they were joined finally by their other friends and the some of the other jocks of the school.

"This conversation is not over." He mumbled to the other so only Edd could hear before turning and talking to some of the others around. Tonight, at tutoring Kevin would get the answers he had been trying for. He would find out why Edd had seemed off so far, this week and he would not take no for an answer, that was the plan anyways. That was until gym class rolled around and Edd was unable to get out of it, Ms. Philly was making him join in this time instead of letting him go anywhere. Edd seemed rather upset by this and spent most of his time in the locker rooms just sulking that Kevin did not bother him, not until it was looking like he was about to break the rules and make the whole class run laps for being late out of the locker rooms. The crimson-haired jock volunteered to go and check on him and make him hurry his butt up before the whole class had to run. The football star darted into the locker room to find the other quickly.

Rounding the corner to in the locker room he heard the other teen sigh miserably and went over to where he knew their locker was though as he rounded the corner of the lockers eh was not prepared for the sight in front of him ad Edd was just taking off his shirt to change. Kevin stopped and could not help but stare at the site in front of him. It was Edd, of course, but his normally pale skin was littered with bruises of all different shades and sizes. There were a good number of them on his back, shoulders, and arms. Emerald met terrified sapphire as the taller male stepped closer to the other, mouth hanging open in shock as he was unable to find words.

The biggest and darkest bruises were on Double-D's sides and Kevin just could not help as he reached out and grabbed a pale arm and lifted it to see the dark marks closer. "What the Hell, Double-D?" He asked not stopping his examination of the other male in front of him. What the Hell had happened to the smaller male? Who the Hell did this to him? Who's ass was Kevin going to have to kick!?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Again, I will have the next update in at least two weeks. I'm sorry but weekly updates right now are going to be nearly impossible due to my new job.**

 **But again after this chapter there should be spicy stuff happening! I swear it!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME ON THIS! I SWEAR IT WILL PAY OFF!**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have no idea what happened to this chapter. I posted it and it was fine and then it went all weird so i had to delete and repost it. Hope it looks fine this time. Thanks for letting me know that something was weird with it!**

 **So as previously stated... I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE A JOB NOW THAT TAKES ALL MY TIME AND I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN INTO THE SWING OF THINGS YET ON HOW TO MANAGE A CAREER AND A LIFE AND A STORY! BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP!**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me ya'll! Enjoy~**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sapphire Eyes just stared back shocked like a deer in the headlights and Kevin found himself once again wondering how the hell this happened. How was his crush standing in front of him covered in bruises, looking like someone had used him as a punching bag, and he not notice sooner. Kevin knew that was type of bruises, he used to bully and use his fist on others so they were quite common to see on his old targets back then. The idea that someone was still treating Double-D as a target kind of made his blood boil but he hid his anger the best he could, hoping Double-D you wouldn't think he was mad at him. Kevin did not want to scare the other way right now not when he could be needed. Realizing that the other wasn't about to speak since he was still just staring at him in shock/panic, Kevin once again spoke up, "Where did you get those bruises?" surprising himself at how soft and kind he sounded right now when on the inside he was fuming.

Double-D finally snapped out of it this time and formed a reply, although it was stammered out in a nervous voice, "I-I fell... Down the stairs at my house. Please don't tell anyone!" he managed to say as he shifted awkwardly trying to pull away from the other.

Kevin let other smaller male go when he pulled away which Eddward took advantage of and pulled his shirt back on over his body. Which gave the crimson-haired male time to think but not for long when he heard a whistle blowing from inside the gym, the warning whistle that they were one minute away from running laps as an entire class time if they did not leave the locker rooms now. He let a low growl out as Edd tried to walk past him. "And where do you think you are going?" he asked this time there was no softness in his voice.

"Please, do not do this right now. We're going to make the whole class have to run and maybe you won't get hell for it but I still might, and I don't feel like putting up with that right now." the raven-haired male begged with pleading eyes as he once again tried to go out the door.

This time Kevin did let him go but followed right behind him as they made their way into the gym just in time not to earn laps for the class but before Edd could get too far away Kevin whispered in his ear so just he would hear. "You are going to talk to me tonight at tutoring." He grumbled out as the class began. If Kevin was able to see Edd's face, he would have been able to see the panic that was settling there.

Tutoring that night was not actually look forward to after that. Kevin wondered if Edd would even tell him the truth this time not to say he didn't believe him or anything but he was pretty sure falling down the steps didn't make you look like that; again, he had been a bully he had seen what his handiwork had done to others and yet Double-D was trying to say that this was not that type of handiwork well bull fucking crap. Maybe though he was wrong maybe it was one of these types of things where random crap happened and it just looks like something else. Hell, stranger things have happened, like the fact he was in love with his childhood whipping boy. That was pretty damn strange. So, gym class went where all they did was play dodge ball which was awesome because Ms. Philly let this be the time that you could actually throw it and hurt someone and not get in trouble and so Kevin found himself taking out some of his anger on his fellow classmates which meant that his team was doing pretty good. Double-D was not on Kevin's team during the match though which gave the crimson haired male another chance to watch him carefully, in which he noticed that Edd was not moving as fast as he normally did, which also made him realize all the other times this week he had noticed that the dork was refusing to run or go on a jog or anything that he normally would love to do. What is it all because the bruises? Was there more to it than the bruise4s that the jock saw earlier? Kevin could not even bring himself to get the other out, he relied on his other teammate to do that dirty work, and gave a silent prayer that they did not injure his crush further.

After that the day ended Kevin went to practice knowing later tonight he'd be able to talk to Double-D during tutoring. Kevin ended up having to do a lot of drills that night because he was so freaking distracted by what you wanted to say to his best friend and for once this best friend wasn't Nazz but Double-d himself. Maybe he had over reacted too much, maybe it did look worse than it was, maybe, maybe, maybe…

By the time Kevin made it home everything hurt but he still had to go to tutoring because one he was still under probation and it was part of his ability stay in sports, two because he wanted answers and three he enjoyed hanging out with the dork and it had become his favorite way to wind down a day. It's kind of funny in the long run when you think about it because this time last year if someone had told him he would have a secret crush on the dork across the street, Kevin would have probably punched them in the face at how ridiculous it all sounded. After going home and taking a quick shower, the red-haired teen ran across the street with his bags in hand ready to see what the night would bring hoping it wouldn't end up being one of the million worse case scenarios he had pictured throughout this evening.

The taller male rang the doorbell and waited for Double-D to answer, he could already hear the music playing inside like always. When the door opens he could hear the song more clearly and his stomach went to knots for many different reasons. Kevin has shown Edd this song as a joke, but also because it was one of his favorite songs, he had not realized how much the dork would actually like the song and well now when he heard it all he could think about was living the words to the song. The song was "Fuck Away the Pain" by Divide the Day.

With a grin Kevin could not help but tease the other really quick about the song choices he stepped in and kicked off his shoes. "So, the song just because I came over? Is this a hint of some sort?" he said and gave a wink and laughed when Edd just rolled his eyes.

"You wish. Now come on inside so we can get started on your French, I know you have a test in that class tomorrow." Edd said while stepping aside so the other male could come in to take of his shoes.

Kevin just smiled glad Edd was still in a playful mood and was able to be joked around with. The redhead teen thought it would be simpler to just get their important conversation out of the way first thing, so after discarding his shoes on the mat by the door he figured that he might as well start the conversation off quickly. "So, Double-D, would you like to explain to me how you got those bruises now since we have some time and then we'll practice French."

Sapphire eyes looked up quickly before nervously chewing on his lower lip. "Kevin, I already told you. I fell down the steps in the house here." Edd said again as he turned to walk away to their normal tutoring spot in the kitchen/dining room area. On a normal day, they would just sit up on the table that hovered between the kitchen and dining room and they'd grab a snack, lay out the books and they would go over everything that needed to be gone over, but this was not a normal tutoring day, today Kevin knew what defense bruises looked like look when you fought another person, he'd been in fights when he was a reckless child. What he saw of Edd's bruises they could be that type of bruise, especially the ones on his arms.

"Well that's all nice and well but you do realize I know that you're lying, right?" Kevin said as he put his books down on the table looking up in time to see Double-D look a bit unsure. Kevin wondered what could possibly be so bad that Edd was trying to lie. The Dork was one of the most honest he had ever met as life. Double-d was the first person that came out as gay to him and a few others, that took guts. So, Kevin was worried for his friend. "So, tell me. I mean you're one of the most honest people I know and for you to lie to me I don't like it. I mean I might not be too bright but I am smart enough to know when you're lying because I've had those type of bruises before and made them on other people before. Back when I was a little asshole all the time." he said with a sigh. "So please, just be honest with me. I mean what are friends for, this kind of stuff right? And I'm really worried about you" he said and reached across the table to touch the others hand in concern.

After a little while silence the raven-haired teen finally spoke up with a sigh as he pulled back his hand from the others grasp, "I really did fall down the stairs, it's just that I didn't trip." He sighed heavily fidgeting with his hat. "but if I tell you why you're just going to be mad and I don't want you upset with me or...or Alex."

That got the football stars attention. "What about Alex?" he asked his entire focus on the smaller male now, instead on getting out his notes for French. Had this been Alex's fault? If that be true then Kevin knew one thing for sure, that ass- hat would surely pay someway or another.

"No, I can see what you are thinking, please don't, it wasn't like that." Edd almost instantly began. "It is a long story and I really think we should get to your tutoring before we do anything else. This is your time not mine, we are supposed to focus on you." he said as he sat down at the table, "now please let us begin, shall we?"

Kevin was unsure why all of this had to happen this way why couldn't Double-D just be open with whatever happened. "Yeah sure whatever man, forgot I'm just a tutee when it comes to you and Alex." he huffed out agitate, before he sat down to study with the other.

Sapphire eyes look so pleading and sad Kevin knew what you had said and kind of pushing the line but at times or whatever was the first thing that popped into his head it was a defense mechanism that he learned from a young age. The red-haired teen finishes out his notes so they could study the air around them was quite awkward and intense all at the same time. This went on for a little while before finally Kevin couldn't do any more and screw the consequences he was done with pretending like he wasn't bothered. He knew he had to be at tutoring to be able to play sports and he had yet to miss any of the sessions because the principal warned him if he even tried what would happen and that his tutor would sign off every time. Edd had made it clear and Kevin would never ask that the other lie so he could miss a few sessions. However, tonight was a different story all together. He was going to leave early and say screw it since they had one football game left tomorrow and if they keep him out of the game for skipping out on one tutoring session then it was their loss and no skin off his teeth as they say. Kevin's only hope was that he would be allowed to try out for the next sports team he wanted to be on. He could not be asked to sit here and pretend that his best friend was not hurting, that everything was okay and there was nothing to question and no answers to get.

"I think that's enough I'm calling it a night. I'm done, I'm sore, I'm tired, I am done." Kevin said closing his book, it literally had only been like 20 minutes he had been here and he just couldn't do it not today not after worrying all day and still when he got here got nothing, no answers nothing from Double-D. So, with Edd being closed lipped about the whole situation it just boiled his blood but instead of taking his anger out on the smaller male he would just leave, before he said anything he would regret. Edd was allowed to have secrets, and Kevin could not blame him for wanting to keep some to himself but this seemed like something that maybe should not be a secret and it hurt that Edd would not confide in him tonight. Maybe it only hurt so much because how much he cared for the other, it was kind of stupid loving someone that would never love you back maybe that's why he needed tutoring because he was that stupid. Kevin just began to pack his stuff up, seeing as how the dork was not saying anything to stop him, and he was not going to be able to bite his tongue much longer if he stayed. Emerald eyes looked up see if the dork would even stop him at all from leaving, turns out even Double-D could be a coward at times. Kevin wasn't lying when he said that he was tired tonight, after being put through the wringer during drills at football practice anyone would be exhausted. It was kind of funny that he was only this tired due to Double-D anyways, to the fact he couldn't focus because he was so worried about the smaller teen and now he couldn't focus at all on tutoring either.

With that thought Kevin just grabbed his bag with all the stuff and headed for the door, that idea of his comfortable bed being the only thing he wanted to concern himself about now. He heard the smaller dark-haired teen get up from the table and follow behind him towards the exit. Kevin didn't really want to say anything but as he was getting ready to put on the shoes he figured at least saying have a good night would do or something so he turned to face him; however, before he could even open his mouth he heard the other speak.

"He hit me." Edd whispered so softly that at first Kevin was unsure if he had heard correctly or if it was his imagination. Sad sapphire eyes looked up at him and Kevin just couldn't stand it anymore and pulled the other into a hug. He felt the other hold onto him tightly and bury his face in the crook of his neck, to which Kevin could swear he felt tears wetting his skin.

Although the crimson haired jock was kind of expecting that type of answer it didn't actually feel good to know he was right. And where he thought if he found out that was the case that he'd be super angry right now he wasn't, the only thing he felt was concern. No, he wasn't mad at Alex right now, he was more concerned for the fact that Edd was holding him shaking now because he was crying openly. The sniffling little noises he was making just made it even harder for the crimson-haired male to be upset right now too, but that would come later of course. Kevin softly started to rub the others back to calm him down. It took a few minutes before Edd was back to a state in which he was able to form complete sentences. When he felt the other males grip loosen, Kevin figure it was time to get the whole story.

"What happened?" Kevin asked simply, hoping that this time Edd wouldn't just say he fell down the stairs.

Double-D pulled back from the embrace, though not fully just enough to wipe his eyes and face before speaking. "He was upset when he saw me and you that night." He began with a sigh unable to meet Kevin's gaze. "For some odd reason he had it in his head that I was cheating on him because I didn't carry my phone on me and went to that party." The dork leaned his head against the other and Kevin just tightened his grip and began to rub his back yet again as he listened. "I knew I should have took my phone, I really should have! I was just being a brat because I was distressed and Alex has never been that mad at me before, I mean there was the one time but he has never been so furious." Edd's voice was coming out at a whisper and Kevin did not dare to interrupt. "I really did fall down the steps but because he hit me while I was standing at the top." He sighed out and touched his jaw line, which made emerald eyes spot a deep bruise there that had apparently been coved up by make-up up until this point where Edd's tears must have washed it away.

"I fell down the stairs because I had lost my balance after he struck me. He felt incredibly bad about it as soon as it happened, he cried and everything and wouldn't stop apologizing!" Sapphire eyes did look up this time, pleading as if to make Kevin believe that was true. "I've wanted to tell someone so bad. I wanted to not lie if anyone saw the bruises but Alex said no one would understand that it was an accident, that he had some drinks before coming over that night and all of my friends would hate him. He really is a good guy and I don't want any of you to hate him." Edd was in tears again and Kevin couldn't find the words to comfort him right now, his mind was spinning so he just kept on holding onto the smaller male in hopes it did something.

There was silence for a little while and Kevin knew Edd was waiting on him to say something, anything at all, but he had nothing the other male wanted to hear. He was still running it all through his head, trying to figure out what all happened. Apparently, according to the story so far, Alex had thought that Edd and him were a bit too close that night after Nazz's party, they had a huge fight, Alex hit Edd which caused him to fall down the steps and that is how he got all the bruises. Alex had convinced Double-D that it was all a mistake and that he was incredibly sorry, and by the sounds of it Edd believed him.

"I told you that I knew you would be so mad at me, that you'd never want to be my friend again. That's why I didn't want to tell you, or anyone, I couldn't handle it if you never wanted to speak to me again, you are one of my best friends. I really do try to tell you everything I hate lying to you, that is why I avoided you all week. I just didn't want to lie to you and I also didn't want to tell you the truth. Please don't be mad please it was my fault if I had just listened to what he had said and not went or at least took my phone none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be mad at me. I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me." Edd began to cry again and get choked on his words as he begged the crimson-haired male to not be upset with him, and Kevin couldn't for the life of him understand why the other was getting so emotional about all of this. Sure, he was upset that Edd had lied but he couldn't care less about that right now he was just concerned for the others health, he could deal with the anger part of all of this later.

The jock was happy that the other told him but had no clue how to address this situation right now due to the other male's actions. Edd was too upset for Kevin to go off on a rampage about how he would get even with Alex for laying a hand on him, yet at the same time Kevin knew that was a terrible idea because by the sounds of it Edd had already forgiven Alex. So, now the only thing to do would be to go and just be there for the other in the simplest way possible, to hold him close and calm him down, let him know that he had someone there to talk to someone who was not going to judge him or belittle him for how he had handled the situation. "Double-D, calm down I'm upset but not mad. Not at you." Kevin whispered softly in the shorter male's ear as he pulled him close in for a hug again to try and calm him down. All he got in response was the other sniffling trying not to cry anymore, it's terrible how cute Edd was when he was crying, heartbreaking in so many ways.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Edd whimpered out rubbing his tear soaked face against the other. "I d-don't know why I can't st-stop crying." He chocked out through his tears.

"Shhh, hey it's alright, you can cry on me anytime, dork." Kevin whispered softly in his ear, throwing in the others nick-name to lighten the mood. "I'm going to be right here any time you need me. I promise." He said rubbing the others back gently as he whispered softly in his ears, in the best calming voice he could manage. Yes, for once he was able to keep his anger under control because right now that is what his crush needed, a calm leveled head in this type of situation. "Why don't you try to tell me what is on your mind, maybe that will help? Getting it all off your chest?" he added not sure what else to do, he was glad he had all that time with Nazz who would get over emotional during break-ups and need a shoulder to cry on. Perfect training.

Edd sniffled trying to find his voice and gather in enough air to speak. "I-I was terrified!" He whispered out when he had himself calm enough to do so. The smaller male did not make a move to remove himself from the jocks arms, but in fact nuzzled into him for comfort, taking in his scent, which was actually kind of calming right now. "When he h-hit me, I thought he was going to… and then I fell and things went black and I was so sc-scared." Edd's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke now. "Next thing that I recall was Alex standing above me, shaking me to wake me up and everything hurting. H-He looked so upset and when I finally came to all the way he began to cry and apologize, he b-begged me to forgive him. I-I did because I didn't know what else to do. I-I mean he couldn't have meant to, he loves me, it was an accident." Sapphire eyes looked up to emerald and Kevin's heart sank, Edd looked so broken right now. "Kevin, I love him but I'm so scared his temper will get the best of him again. Then what do I do?" He began to cry again and the jock rested his forehead against eh others and emerald met sapphire.

Without missing a beat Kevin knew what Edd should do. "You call me, and I will be there. I will keep you safe, and I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered watching sapphire eyes as they shined with tears, the jock couldn't help himself as he reached up and gently wiped away a few that were falling down his crush's pale cheek. Edd gave a small smile and nodded slightly leaning into the touch, before closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. They stayed that way for quite some time before Double-D finally calmed down, apparently, he just needed a good cry to feel better, or so Kevin assumed. "So, do you have any other things you want to tell me? No more secrets?" Kevin asked softly and that got the other to grin but then that faded and he was biting his lip and Kevin knew there was more. "What is it?" He asked softly not wanting to scare the other male, that is why he was not voicing his opinion on the whole Alex situation yet, he would in time though but for now he just wanted Double-D to calm down and bringing that up would only make the tears continue.

Double-D sighed. "When I fell, I actually twisted my ankle really bad." He whispered looking absolutely devastated. "My team is going to hate me if I can't run at our next meet. I mean I know cross country isn't everyone's cup of tea but I really enjoy it and have been first in all my races this season, I was hoping to beat my old record, now I'll just be lucky to run at all." He said with yet another sigh, looking so broken.

Kevin cursed the other's luck, knowing how bad one can twist up their ankle and how long that takes to heal. Kevin once had twisted his and it took a little over two weeks to heal. "How bad is it?" He asked, remembering how he had not seen Edd running until today, maybe it wasn't that bad because he had been walking on it all week.

"I think there was only slight stretching and damage that occurred to the ligaments so I believe it to be only a grade one injury. It usually takes 5 to 14 days to recover from a grade one ankle sprain if proper care is taken." Double-D stated in a way for dorky it fitted him. "There was only slight instability, pain, swelling, joint stiffness, and trouble walking. Yet, a grade two sprain can take 4 to 6 weeks to heal and I'm apprehensive that maybe it was a grade two because it has been a week and it still aches and the bruise and swelling are still ever so present." The dork finished again looking so defeated.

The red-haired teen knew what this meant I knew how much this meant to is crush, so he slowly let him go which Edd seemed a little hesitant to even allow, as his arms literally untangled from the stronger teen. "Then why are you on your feet right now?" Kevin questioned the other who looked a little sheepish at the remark. "Come on, let's sit down and let's have a look at that foot shall we?" Kevin said as he slowly started to push the other teen in the direction of the living room sofa, noticing as he walked that I was his right foot he favored more.

Double-D did not actually put up much of a fight has he let the taller male lead him to the sofa. Edward sat down slowly with a little bit of a 'hmph' sound, before wiping his face as to get rid of the evidence that he had even been crying, though Kevin could still tell by the red eyes cute little sniffles he was making. " I didn't want to worry anyone." He whispered softly an excuse. "So, I haven't told anyone about it and honestly you don't have to worry about me I really have been trying to take care of it. The worst I did was that I tried running to school today, and it seems to have made it swell and bring back the pain to a crescendo." Double-D said.

Kevin just smiled softly at him and shook his head, "You probably shouldn't have run at all this morning. You can't push yourself just because you think that's what everyone's going to want Double-D." he said as he sat beside the other grabbed his leg and pulled it up into his lap, turning the other where he sat and making him squeal in surprise. That of course, only made the red-haired teen laugh as he shook his head at the glare he was getting from that gorgeous sapphire eyes as he cheeks went red from embarrassment. "Have you been to see a doctor?" Kevin asked.

"N-no, I didn't want to have them inform my coach." Edd answered honestly. "I was hoping it would heal before the next cross-meet." He sighed out as he was man-handled.

"You need to take care of you first. Who cares about the cross-country team, you know how many times I have had an injury for football, wrestling, heck any of the sports and had to sit out just so I could heal to play later?" the red-haired teen said as he pulled off the other's socks to examine his foot. They were still bruising around the ankle and Double-D was right it had swelled up again. It looked a mess and Kevin felt pretty bad for the other as he realized it wasn't going to heal quickly and that he's actually lucky he didn't break it, which in Kevin's book was still another nail in Alex's coffin, how dare that son-of-a-bitch do this type of damage and not take him to doctor.

"Please Kevin you do not have to do this I can take care of this on my own." Double-D began. "I have wrapped it and iced it and rested it and elevated it, everything that everyone recommends for proper care." the raven-haired teen said as he tried to pull away from the other grip with no such luck.

"Well sorry if I just don't take your word for it." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Because one, it's not wrapped right now when it should be, two it's not being elevated right now, when it should be, and three it's not being taken care of right now when it should be." He explained and held up a finger to interrupt Edd from making excuses, which just caused him to pout. "Instead you were more focused on me and my tutoring, which I do appreciate but at the same time will not put up with." He said when yet again the dork looked like he wanted to argue. "Listen, I'm getting good at all this stuff you are tutoring me on so tonight we can take it easy and study from this spot. I'm not letting you up until I am satisfied that you have rested this ankle properly. If we just bring the stuff in here I'm sure you are smart enough to rest and tutor at the same time." Kevin said giving the dork a serious look to say he meant business.

Double-D bit his lip, he could not really find anything to argue that point he was not taking care of his ankle right now when he could have been." I'm sorry" what's all he could think to say.

"Do not tell me you're sorry unless you really are" Kevin said with an eye roll. "okay listen I'm not mad, I mean I am I'm furious that Alex do this and just left you to deal with it on your own but I'm not mad at you okay." He explained out shaking his head, getting more irritated at the idea of Alex just ditching the other when he was needed, Hell what type of boyfriend did that?

"Kevin, I see your point but at the same time Alex did have to get back to college. His studies are really important to him." The raven-haired male stated, giving his boyfriend an excuse.

"Yeah, well I guess I can't wrap my head around that fact that his studies were more important than you, and your health." The jock said, meeting sapphire eyes as he spoke. "To me it would have been the person I love before some stupid college work." He said softly. There was a pause there, and all he could do was think of how he would have at least called someone to keep tabs on Edd, then again he would never have hit the dork down the stairs like that in the first place. Kevin realized that he was still staring at Edd and that the smart teen was not breaking the silence. "Then again, maybe that is why I need a tutor to help with my studies." He mumbled trying to break the feel of something being left unsaid.

Double-D shook his head. "Kevin, you are truly smart, you just need to apply yourself more. However…" Edd said biting his lip. "I'm not sure I could hold it against you for putting those you care about at the top of your priority list, but we really do need to study tonight or else I will feel like I have let you down." He said with a gap-toothed smile, and a softness in his eyes as he continued to keep eye contact with the jock.

"Let me take care of you first." The Jock began. "You are helping me so much this year already, so let me pay back the favor. Let me help you, I'm pretty good at wrapping injuries and I'm pretty good at taking care of people believe it or not." He said with a soft smile, finally looking away from the other male's gaze. "I took care of my mom when she was sick." Kevin added with a shrug as he moved out from underneath the other's legs and propped them up on a pillow, being extra gently with the injured ankle. "Now stay there and let me go get an ice pack. Which I'm going to assume you have one in the freezer?" He said as he began to walk off towards the kitchen, being familiar with Edd's house since tutoring began.

Double-D smiled softly feeling a little sheepish having the taller male take care of him with such gentleness. "Yes, thank you. The ice-pack is on the right-hand side in the door part of the freezer." He called out to the other as he disappeared into the kitchen and out of sight. Double-D was still amazed that this was the same Kevin that he had grown up with, the same Kevin that use to ride his bike and try to ramp make-shift ramps on the street, the same Kevin that use to torment him and his friends. HE liked this Kevin, there was no helping that, and the more he was around Kevin the more he liked him, which was worrisome at times too. What if he got too attached and then when he was not needed anymore Kevin just stopped wanting to be around him? With a sigh, the raven-haired teen leaned back on the sofa to think silently to himself.

The crimson-haired football star came back into the living room with a smile. Although, this was not an ideal situation it still wasn't that bad. Kevin had to admit it kind of was nice being able to take care of someone again and being appreciated for it. With his dad traveling, Kevin knew what it was like to be dealing with an injury and alone, and the constant feeling of wanting someone there, even if it was just to complain to or hear another voice tell you the pain would go away. "I figured a snack was in order as well." Kevin said with a shrug as he held up a bottle of water and some grapes and blueberries.

Double-D was very thankful that Kevin was here and yeah it was a little embarrassing to have the stronger male take care of him, it was just that he had never had so much attention paid to him before it made him feel odd. Edd was little worried he'd be on the other's nerves soon, since caretaking was a big responsibility, and though he was use to taking care of everyone else he wasn't really sure how people should take care of him or how he should act while in their care. "Thank you, Kevin, that was real thoughtful of you." He said feeling a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Don't mention it, dork." The football star said with a grin as he sat the water bottle and snacks down within the other's reach. "Now, I'm going to place this ice-pack on your ankle, we will study but before I leave for the evening I want a wrap on your ankle. It will do no good to put one on now though, not until the swelling goes down some. Hence, ice first, wrap second." He instructed acting like Edd did at times when he knew the answer to something. Which just made the shorter male laugh at him as he moved off to grab his backpack and get his French notes out so they could go over them. Plopping down on the floor in in front of the sofa, Kevin smiled and handed over hit notes to the smarter teen. "Alright, quiz me for my test tomorrow, dork." Kevin said with a smile and tossed a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth, which just made Edd roll his eyes as he took the notes with a smile.

"I am very lucky to have you as a friend, a best friend but did you know Kevin, you would make a really amazing boyfriend to someone. You're way too kind and way too sweet and so thoughtful that anyone who had you would be very lucky." Edd said with a soft smile. "Though I am a little surprised at the same time that someone hasn't snatched you up." He added.

The taller teens heart just shot up and sank all at the same time. At least his crush was noticing him, just also reminding him that he was friend zoned for life. "Well when you're known as Mister-one-night-stand not really many will give you a chance to prove otherwise." The crimson-haired male muttered out as he handing over the blueberries to Edd, knowing they were his favorite. "So I just deal with it. Plus being single ain't too bad I got me, myself, and I and that's how I've always lived. Alone." He added as a second thought, popping another grape in his mouth before shaking his head. "So, enough of that, quiz me will you." Kevin said to change the subject he couldn't take really anymore of those depressing type of thoughts, yeah he much rather study.

The rest of the evening passed by but not much more than French was studied and some competitive grape and blueberry tossing contest. Kevin couldn't help himself when he was tossing grapes up in the air and catching them that when Edd started doing it too he had to snatch it away midair so eventually it became where they would throw grapes and blueberries back and forth, it was absolutely entertaining. Even with their focus not being on studying Kevin still felt like he'd do fine on the test that was tomorrow. The smarter of the two teens checked over all of the others assignments made sure they were correct before Kevin helped wrap Edd's ankle and headed home in good spirits. Nothing like spending a fun evening laughing with your crush.

The next day at school went by slowly, Kevin had a test in about every single class but the good thing was that he felt pretty confident in all of them. So as the day dragged on the only parts that were even remotely interesting enough to mention where lunch where of course he sat beside Edd and bothered the crap out of him until he knew the other was wrapping his ankle up for the day, which just cause the other to get annoyed and throw food at him. Of course, the football star retaliated which then led to a slight food fight in the cafeteria, most of the table was in on it and about four or five the other tables were in on it. Even if Kevin had to clean mashed potatoes out of his hair, he had a blast and the smile on Edd's face when he got nailed with mashed potatoes right in his face was priceless.

After that the only other thing worth mentioning was chemistry and gym. Lily and Nazz we're quite crazy today too so while they were doing the lab thing may have gotten out of control, though what exactly happened is still up in the air. Somehow the two girls almost caught the school on fire, they at least managed to burn a text book and part of another person's binder. Apparently neither of the girls were paying attention during lab and their flame was on full blast, and then apparently, they were goofing around and shoved a very old text book and it happened to go right into the burner which fell over without the two even noticing and well the rest ended with a fire extinguisher and detention, plus a promise for another test in lab safety. They just giggled about it later and Kevin just thought it was hilarious glorious to see the look on Mr. Murphy's face, since he still hated that guy. The jock couldn't figure out why the dweeb seem to get along with him so well though, maybe that was just it Mr. Murphy seemed a little too close to Double-D from time to time during class, standing right behind him, leaning over them, if Kevin didn't know any better it was kind of like Mr. Murphy like Edd a little too much. Then again, he figured it was just him getting jealous that anyone is close to his crush. Kevin never knew he could be jealous until he started liking Edd, now he couldn't help it, Double-D did so many cute things that got him attention and well Kevin felt like he needed to protect him from all that unwanted attention, though it was not his place. Finally, when school did let out Kevin had a football game The last of the season so it was a huge freaking deal nearly all of the school was there, so now that night was finally here and the cheerleaders were getting the crowd wound up, emerald eyes couldn't help but scan the stands for a very specific set of sapphire blues, and a sock hat.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **So like I said I am sorry this tiook so long. I am not sure also what happened to this chapter and made it all wonky. Plus i am not sure whent eh next update will be due to my new job being so time consuming.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**

 **The more reviews I get the more I write because my weakness is the fear of letting people down. I hate failure.**

 **XoXo**

 **Revolution**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Alright so sorry its been so long... I blame life... its a terribly busy thing. ANYWAYS i struggled hardcore with this chapter and finally decided to speed things up sot he now the better rated stuff should happen... sometimes within the next chapter or the one after that or idk... screw plans. They suck.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sapphire eyes met emerald green, even though they were a field away. Somehow Double-D knew that Kevin would be looking for him, and if he had any doubt, the jock's grin when their eyes met vanished all other possibilities. Edd knew his friend was nervous for the game, since it was the last one of the season, but Kevin also looked so excited too, and a small part of the dork hoped that was because he was there to watch. Such a thought was a hopeless endeavor since there was no way to tell and honestly there were more things to be excited about, but one can dream. Double-D had once again come to the football game with his oldest and best of friends Eddy, who was sitting right beside him, for now. Edd knew that once Eddy's girlfriend showed up that it was a good possibility that he would be sitting alone, but that was alright, as long as he had a ride back home at the end of the game.

The night was cold which was fitting for late October. It was now the weekend before Halloween and the cold air felt great on the young teens face as the daylight was already beginning to fade into the distance as the players took the field. The dorky teen sighed to himself when he started to feel the nights air seep through his thin layers though, maybe he should have dressed something a little heavier than his thin orange flannel and black skinny jeans. Edd knew if he didn't want to become sick this season he would have to be better at anticipating the weather and being proactive; however, it was too late now to go home and change so hopefully one night would not be his downfall. Looking around he could tell others were feeling the same way though, as they huddled together to cheer on their team. Many couples snuggled up for worth, even the cheerleaders had long sleeves and leggings on under their uniforms. Double-D was a little envious of those who were couples and snuggled together as the night air dropped in temperature. Wishing that he was able to be so open with his own relationship to be able to do such a thing. Maybe that is why Alex has been acting the way he has? Maybe he is tired of hiding their relationship behind closed doors? The thought was depressing and Double-D turned his mind from it to watch the game progress instead, there would never be a time he would feel safe being that open about his sexual orientation, not after all that has happened so there was no use thinking about it.

As the game began the crowd became livelier and the atmosphere filled with more wild energy. Edd did not like the clamor of the crowd very much, but yet here he was anyways, watching a sport he found less than exciting (other than the statistics and math that was behind it all) just because of the social aspect of it all. It all was funny how years ago Edd would have never been caught in such a situation, beside if he was pressured into it. Tonight, he felt like there was no where he would rather be than amongst such chaos, cheering for his friends and their hopeful victory, my how time changes people. This to him was funny since lately he was actually in a pretty sad mood due to the whole being injured thing and all his boyfriend problems he was having but not tonight. In fact, tonight he had decided to make sure he was going to try and have a good time despite it all, and though at first, he was not sure if it was possible, the more he watched his friends the more his happiness seemed to come so easily. Eddy was in a wonderful mood too as he cheered on the PCC squad and hooted at the cheerleaders (you know whilst his girlfriend was still M.I.A), the evening air was filled with the smells of fall and popcorn, and PCC football team was already showing their superiority over the other team with their very first play of the game.

Big Ed was on the field tackling those who tried to get to the quarterback, which of course was Kevin because who else would be in such an egotistical male jock role. Edd smiled watching the crimson-headed teen play, taking control, leading his team and showing such masculinity. It would seem that the red-head was in his element, and for some odd reason that made Double-D's attention all upon Kevin, noticing even the small things that the other male did such as; hearing his voice as he shouted out over all the others, the way he encouraged his fellow team mates and called out plans, the way he flexed before the play began, or as he was about to throw the ball or run with it. Edd wondered if no one else noticed these small things because they were tells on the way the other played yet the other team seemed to be missing the small cues that gave certain plays away. Maybe it was just himself that noticed because the close attention he paid towards the other. Like when they were in a tutoring session, and Kevin would be working on an equation or trying to memorize as much as possible before he was quizzed, there were always signs that Edd could pick up on to see how he was feeling about the topic without Kevin having to say a word. Like the ways he would squint his eyes, or chew his pencil when frustrated, or that look in his eyes when he knew the answer instantly. All of these things Edd had been paying so close attention to in order to aid in his tutoring of the jock. Or at least that is how he rationalized it as "normal" when he would watch the other secretly but intently as he himself pretended to study.

Though it wasn't the only time he paid too much attention to the other male teen. There was one day in school, during an assembly, that he could not peel his eyes away from the jock, who didn't help the situation. Kevin was across the bleachers and he was making obscene gestures and faces towards him which took away his complete focus from the assembly and what the proper functions were and rules to follow, but the same time any other time if it had been big Ed he would have had no problems focusing and listening to the principal as he spoke but this time it was impossible. In fact, several times his own teacher had to shush him when he couldn't hold back a laugh, this was an oddity since he never got in trouble at school before he started to associate with the quarterback of the football team now it was like school was actually fun, but in a different way. Kevin had admitted that he had only continue doing such a thing to watch Double-D's face go red, which was kind of a jerk thing to do but for some odd reason it just made Edd smile even more and he could not seem to get upset with the other male, he was too proud of himself it would have taken away the mirth.

There been other times in chemistry when the two had to be separated and had to do work with different partners because they could not stop laughing and even another time after that, all of which was when he found he could not just stop and look away from the jock and go back to work like any other time, Hell he even thought his classes that were without the other were too dull now. As the game progressed Edd tried to pull his focus elsewhere, to cheer for his other friends, to watch the cheerleaders like a normal male teen and not seem too suspicious but every time he found himself gazing back at his red-headed companion. So, he began to wonder if there was more than just sheer curiosity and awe at his playing method, why else would his gaze go there.

The game continued and Edd was so focused he did not even realize when he began to shiver from the cold night air or when Eddy left him. His phone was the only indication that the other shorter teen was still around to give him a ride since he received a text message to be by the car shortly after the game or he would be walking. 'Good old Eddy' Double-D thought with a grin as he pulled his hat down further and stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. It was nearing half time and Edd watched as PCC scored yet another touchdown, which made the other team's coach call a time out. As the team members gathered near the bench it was the first time Edd noticed Kevin's body language, he was standing lie he was ticked off or worried about something. There was nothing so far that Edd could see the other need worry about. They were winning, most if not all the calls by the referees were surprisingly fair, and there had been no injuries. As Kevin took off his helmet to get a drink those dazzling emerald eyes landing on him and yes there was anger in them. Oh shit what did he do now!? Edd replayed all their latest exchanges in his mind to see how or when or where or what he had done to upset the other but came up blank!

This was not good, he had no idea what to a do, or apologize for. Had Kevin noticed his constant stares and took offense? Double-D's stomach twisted up in fear, not of the other but what if Kevin had noticed and that means someone else could have noticed too. Biting his lip, the dorky teen began to fear for the worst as he went over every possible ill-fated situation in his head as the players took the field again. Double-D could not focus now as he was too deep in thought and the time seemed to pass slowly as the game progressed, all of his previous happiness gone and in an instant worry filled him.

Why was it he could do nothing right? How was it he always messed everything up, with Kevin, with Alex, with everything. Lost in his own mind of sadness he did not realize the time that passed and that halftime was called. The cheerleaders and band took the field for the half-time show and the players were released to use the restroom and such. As the people around him moved Edd stayed put as he felt like moving would just call more attention to him and his miserable disposition. With a sigh he looked towards the field to watch Lily and the other cheerleaders perform, only to see a set of emerald eyes looking his way yet again. Kevin was standing at the bottom of the bleachers, motioning for Edd to come and join him. With the sickening feeling in his gut Edd stood before slowly and carefully making his way down towards the other. Though when he was close Kevin moved away from the crowd, and Double-D just followed behind, waiting to get chewed out or worse. The image of Alex hitting him ran through his mind quickly, and he hated himself for it because though Kevin and pummeled him many time in their youth he had not once raised his fist to him since they became friends.

"Double-D, look at me please." Came the rough voice of the jock.

Looking up carefully Edd couldn't help as he blurted out his apologies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He began not really sure what he was apologizing for.

Emerald eyes looked carefully at the other and it took Edd a moment before he realized that anger was not as strong as it had appeared earlier, in fact it seemed less like anger now and more like annoyance. "What are you even apologizing for?" Kevin asked raising an eye brow.

"You are mad at me." Edd answered before looking back at the ground, not wanting to get the other more upset by answering incorrectly. Why did he feel this way? Why was he always so nervous to make a mistake, it really was not good for his mental health.

"Damn right I am, dork." Kevin said but the roughness was not in his voice that Edd was expecting. "Now put this on before you freeze to death, and get yourself something warm to drink." The red-headed male said as an article of clothing was shoved into Edd's hands.

It took a moment for Edd to realize what was happening as he gripped the offered clothing, a familiar green hoodie. Kevin was mad at him but not for anything terrible but for the fact he was underdressed? Looking up into dazzling yet stern emerald eyes Edd smiled a gap tooth smile. "That's it?" He questioned in disbelief.

The quarterback rolled his eyes. "Duh! What did you think I was ticked about? I can't focus when I know you are up on the stands freezing your balls off. So, put it on." He said motioning to the hoodie once more. "Do you have money for hot chocolate or do you need some?" He questioned and with those words Edd felt his cheeks warm up at the realization.

This entire time he had been watching the other male play his game, Kevin had been watching him too! The crimson haired male had watched him enough to see him shivering, and struggling to stay warm, and it apparently was a distraction enough to annoy him. That was… amazing. Edd could not help the goofy smile that spread across his face now, and the warmth he suddenly felt as he clutched the hoodie to himself. "N-No Kevin I do have money. I will take better care of myself, thank you for such a kind and heartwarming gesture!" He said, happily to the other male.

This must have stunned Kevin because he just stood there blinking for a moment or two before he found his voice again, and though in the dim light Edd could have sworn he saw a blush grace the other's face. "Good, and I hope you do, you know take care of yourself." The jock mumbled out rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged.

"Kevin! There you are!" Came a shrill voice, ruining the moment. Edd looked over to see a female coming their way. He recognized the girl from school she was on the cheerleader team and hung out with Lily every now and again. Think her name might be Lacey or Tracy he's not quite sure. She came over and nearly tackled the quarterback with a hug before speaking in her shrill voice once more. "I've been looking for you this entire time." Came a high pitched voice as a girl tackled the other male with a hug.

Double-D didn't know what to do as he watched the exchange between the two was this one of Kevin's inamorata. This just seems a little awkward because Kevin didn't seem to if that was supposed to he was here. He had come to terms but the fact that Kevin used the female body to cover up the truth about his sexuality however that did not mean that he agreed completely with it and the jock knew that. Emerald eyes met his own and Edd just Shrugged his shoulders not sure what to tell the other not sure what answer to give not sure what to say.

"Kevin~" she said in a sing song voice. "I'm so glad I caught you. I was hoping you would have an extra jacket or something I could borrow as I watch the game? I left mine at home." she said while touching his chest in a very flirtatious way. Instantly Edd did not like this girl. Which was odd because he honestly did not know her well enough to remember her name and now all of a sudden, he did not like her. Though in the long run that was fine, because this was the year he had been trying to have less friends, less eyes on him, and though it did not turn out that way, it was Kevin who had made him give things another chance. So, if Kevin was going to take back his hoodie just to save face and keep his superiority as school's most attractive jock then he'd understand. It was the thought that counted to begin with anyways.

"Yeah, no sorry Stacy, I didn't bring any extra jacket or anything." Kevin said with a shrug and Edd felt his heart speed up at how easy that lie came from the other's lips.

Maybe he should just offer the hoodie to the girl so Kevin would not have to lie but the moment he looked at the red-head that idea went away quickly. Kevin was giving him a look at just said "don't you dare" and so Edd did not want to displease him. Not after he had been so kind.

"Aww come on I know you always bring an extra. Don't tell me you already gave it to Nazz?" she said with another unattractive whine as she stepped in between the two. Edd sighed but held onto the hoodie, glad the girl had not recognized it as the quarterbacks. This whole development was a little saddening though. Apparently, Kevin always brought an extra hoodie or jacket and just handed it over to some random girl or whoever asked, maybe it wasn't as special as Edd had found himself believing earlier. The jock was apparently losing his patience with the female though as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I said no, Stacy." Kevin groaned out rolling his eyes. "Even if I had brought one I would not give it to you. Go ask Josh or David or Gavin, since you are dating all of them anyways." He added and grinned slightly at her outraged look.

"I am NOT dating them! Who told you that?" She shrieked hands back on her hips. "Doesn't matter, but FYI pictures do not lie. Now if you will excuse me I was busy talking to my friend here." Kevin said moving past her and back to Edd himself. Double-D tried not to smile at this, seeing how flustered the girl got as she was ignored. "Come on, you need to go get you a hot chocolate and make it back to your spot before it's taken." Kevin said pulling at the other's arm so he would follow. Edd chuckled to himself about how pushy the other was. "You don't really like her that, well do you?" he asked trying not to snicker at the look on the quarterback's face.

"God no she is annoying and a complete slut." Kevin groaned when they made it away from the other back nearly back to the stands. "Plus, we both know she is not my type." he added with a chuckle. "Anyways, please wear that and keep warm, alright? I need to go back to the game now, but I swear if I look up and see you're not wearing that I may just have to kick your ass." he said with a smile, showing there was no malus in the threat.

Double-D laughed. "Alright, alright. I don't need my ass whooped." he grinned shaking his head.

Kevin got a dark look in his eyes before leaning in with a mischievous grin. "Trust me, Dweeb. If I ever had to whoop that ass of yours, you'd beg me for more after." He whispered hotly before turning and walking off, leaving a very flushed Double-D just standing there with some very naughty images filling his head.

"Oh d-dear" he breathed to himself before looking around making sure no one else was there that could have heard it, thankfully there was not.

After putting on the hoodie and buying himself a hot chocolate Double-D barely had any time to make it back up into the stands, with him banged up ankle, before the game started again. Which of course the moment he did make it back up his eyes immediately searched for Kevin, who was pretty easily found because he was looking his way too, instead of paying attention to the coach. Double-D smiled at this. Why did all of this just seem to make sense? It was funny how all of this time he was not even sure what the real score was of the game, but just had watched the red-head teen so much. As many times as, his gaze had traveled to and followed Kevin tonight, and to see how much Kevin had watched him too, there was a new feeling in his heart for the other. That suddenly filled the raven-haired teen with dread though as he began to realize what he was feeling. Some may call it a crush! At that realization Double-D began to play back in his mind when he first began to feel this way towards the other male, as his stomach began to flip-flop with worry, making him feel sick. All he could remember was just growing to like Kevin and trust him dearly, to the point that sitting near him was relaxing and something he looked forward to every day. Chemistry and gym had become his favorite classes, but not because of the science or running but because of the red-head who was always making him smile.

Having a crush was one thing but a crush on your childhood friend/bully while you already had a boyfriend was another thing; and a crush on the lead quarterback of Peach Creek Consolidated High School who is a closeted homosexual was an extremely different thing maybe it wasn't a crush maybe it was just realizing he actually like football for once. Not to mention said boyfriend was incredibly jealous of other guys on normal days, but seemed to get extremely jealous of Kevin anyways. There was no way this could be happening, Edd began to chew his lip as he racked his brain trying to put everything into perspective. Did he have a crush on Kevin Barr? Possibly, he was rather attractive, kind, smart and so many other qualities Edd appreciated so it was looking like that was the case right now. Could he be reading his own feelings wrong? Yes, understanding human emotion, even his own, has not always been his strong suit. What would Kevin think of it? Scratch that! What would his boyfriend think! Edd gulped down the fear and bile that rose with that thought. He knew what Alex would do if he ever found out that he found another male attractive, and it was not good. Double-D loved his boyfriend, he was kind and smart and well-rounded, and though right now they were going through a rough patch that was no reason for him to just give up on the time they have had together and move to the next available male. Plus, even if he did have a crush on Kevin it did not mean he had to act on it, especially since with the reputation that Kevin has, he would probably just end up getting hurt in the long run. Why must his friend be such a player? Well to think about it was he really? So far, this school year he had not dated any girls or anything, and with the amount of time he was putting in with his tutoring it was hard to think he was going out and shacking up as much as the rumors suggested.

Yes, even though he wanted to think of just the positives he had to look at the facts, and those were not on Kevin's side. With a sigh Edd just shook his head and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Maybe he did not have a crush on the other but was just heart warmed by the kind actions he was shown here tonight? That was most likely it, especially since lately he had not been feeling to loved or treated very kindly from Alex. The guilt was kind of overwhelming, at his lapse in judgement there for a moment. How could he every betray the trust place in him given by his boyfriend?

Edd fidgeted with his watch and bracelets with a sigh as he watched the game. Trying to remind himself to be positive and not depressed so much. It was a constant challenge for him but he tried hard every day to remember to smile, but smiling didn't fix how he felt and right now, he felt so confused. He knew it was not wrong to have a crush on someone as long as he did not act on it but at the same time he felt like it was a breach of trust on many different levels. Could he even continue to tutor Kevin if he had a crush on him? With a sigh and one last shake of his head he knew that he would not figure out his answers tonight, no tonight he just wanted to sit and watch his friend play his heart out on the field. Kevin was just his friend and that's all it would ever be, there was just no way that someone like Kevin would ever want him.

The game was fantastic and PCC was dominating the field. Apparently, the coach even felt secure enough with their lead that he let some of the usually benched freshmen in, of course not in Kevin's spot, but in other positions like Big Ed's. The freshmen were not used to playing since they normally did not get to. Edd always did find it odd for football bench most their freshman because then they never got the skills when they became Juniors and seniors butt that's just how this coach was. These freshmen did not do too well and it made and worry just ever-so-slightly that they get hurt since football was normally a rough contact sport. Kevin was struggling more and more to go to run or throw the ball because those supposed to be guarding him we're not holding their positions. The game was so close to the end though that it did not matter, in fact, it seemed like PCC was guaranteed the win even with freshmen on the field. Edd had to admit it was a good game overall. With the last five minutes showing on the clock it was not anything bad could happen now and ruin everything. Well that was what he thought until his heart nearly gave out on him as he watched his newest best friend get tacked from two sides. Normally this would be fine but Edd could tell, the hit was hard. It was a rather simple play, Kevin was supposed to throw the ball to another player that was easily seen except somehow none of those that guard him we're in the right spot and you could hear pads and gears and helmets of the other as they collided there was actually two people that hit Kevin at the same time. One-hit High and one hit low, but with all his jock courage the redhead was able to throw the ball to who it was that need it nobody can even make out what number anything his eyes were glued to the fallen teen who was not getting up after the other players had moved off of him. Suddenly all the statistics for injuries that Edd knew were running through his head as he watched in silence as the coach came onto the field to check on his injured player.

Edd brought his hands to his face, trying to hide in the hoodie, which only caused Kevin's scent to fill his nose and remind him that there was nothing he could do. Why did this have to happen? Why was Kevin still not getting up? Was he horribly injured? Would he have to go to the hospital? Double-D felt fear creeping in as he watched the other players on the field take a knee, he never liked to see anyone hurt but especially not his best friends. There was just no way that he could stop this fear because all he could think about all the statistics of sports injuries especially with such a contact sport. Double D became unaware of time that Kevin was on the ground until finally he did see movement as the coach pulled the redhead up and began to walk him off the field. This, calmed his nerves slightly at least know Kevin was walking and conscious but what had happened was a mystery still. It looks like the Star Quarterback was benched and going to remain bench for the rest of the game so it's up to his fellow teammate to win the game. Of course, Edd did not care that the game was one or not he want to know what had happened he wanted take care of Kevin like Kevin had taken care of him. His eyes never left the bench or the injured player for the last moments of the game. Kevin just seemed to lay there holding his side in pain and Edd just wanted to go comfort him.

After the game the redhead finally moved out of side with the help of a few other team's mates. PCC had beaten the other team but Kevin as still hurt and Edd now had to make his way through the crowd and find Eddy so they could go home. The whole time though he felt like he was not even in his right mind. Why was this so difficult? Why did he feel like crying for the other? Maybe it was just his depression again but no this felt different and he could not place it. He had seen Ed and Eddy get hurt many time while working together over the years but this just felt more real. Hell, though he did not even know if Kevin was severely hurt or not but he knew he had to find out as soon as possible. The ride home seemed to take forever as did Eddy's endless chatter, and once back home Edd found himself unable to sit still at his own house, he kept watching the window for when Kevin would return. It did not help that Kevin was not replying to his text messages, yes he had sent more than one while waiting to make sure the other was alright.

When Kevin did finally show up he was not alone. That Stacy or Lacy girl was with him and a swirl of emotions ran through the raven-haired teen. Yeah, he had a crush, that was now obvious by the way he felt now watching as the girl helped Kevin into the house. Why did he feel like crying? After that the teen just got ready for bed, ignoring as his phone lit up with messages. Crawling into bed Edd noted with one last sigh the green hoodie sitting on his night stand. He would still need to hand that back to Kevin, but he would deal with all of that tomorrow.

Double-D didn't see Kevin though that weekend since he couldn't bring himself to do it in fact the only communication he had with him was through text to say that he was alright. Other than that, the dweeb spent time with Lily and the other Ed's, at the mall or where ever just to get out of the cul-de-sac. Overall it was actually very nice weekend. Monday when he did finally see Kevin again he was too worried about giving him back his hoodie during school so he didn't even bring up the subject and he still avoided him when possible. There were just so many confusing feelings Edd felt rather bad about the whole situation but what else was he supposed to do? If Alex ever found out he'd be a dead man so he couldn't risk that. Messaging Alex right now was not helping because Edd was still so confused about what had happened the weekend before. To say Double-D was not in a good spot wouldn't be an understatement it did not help either that he cancelled all the tutoring sessions for the week under the lie that because Kevin was done with football he didn't need them for right now wasn't really lie but it wasn't the truth either. Kevin was not happy with this apparently though but there wasn't much he could do about it, to make his guilt even more stomach churning was when he saw his newest friend at the fishline at his cross country meet, cheering him on. Kevin had come because he wanted to, Edd had not even asked and that just made his heart flutter even more for the jock.

So the week went on and Halloween came up fast lily I made him promise to go to Nazz's Halloween party but again things never go like he plans because Alex had other plans was going to show up you promised and for once I was kind of looking forward to this maybe it would help him really cared for Kevin or not or if it was just because he was struggling in his relationship and wanted someone to lean on.

Kevin knew something was wrong with Edd and what the amount of avoiding that the dweeb was doing there was no way he was going to find out what it was. Throughout the weekend tried to get close to the other and ask him what was wrong but every time it was just like Edd knew and goes the other way texting and calling him didn't work because he claimed to be busy the last time you had done this because of Alex but Kevin knew Alex didn't stop by that weekend because he had to watch the others house, as stalkerish as that sounds. So, it had to be something he did however he did not let that get to him and still owed to the fact that he had wanted to see Double-D and a cross country meet and it finally in to see the shocked and happiness on his face made it worthwhile. But with the promise that Double-D would be at Nazz's Halloween party Kevin held out hope that was until that Friday right before he saw Alex's car outside the dork's house.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Yeeeeah Im just gonna leave ya hanging right there, nice and easy with nooooooooo idea when I will post next... DO NOT MOB ME! But i swear if I get REVIEWS i will post quicker with something juicy~!**

 **Thanks for keeping with it! I'm trying guys but I told you sports were not my strong suit and honestly thats the whole reason I struggled with this chapter... lol I'M LAME!**

 _ **Read and Review Please and tahnk you~!**_

 **XoXo,**

 **Revolution**


End file.
